


Growing up

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Capri Sons [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: Nikandros is back and Nicaise learns a few new and old things about himself





	1. A proper welcome

**Author's Note:**

> TW for:  
> Underage sex  
> Nicaise being horny and thirsty  
> Strong language as usual  
> Nudity I guess  
> Auguste being a Typical Straight in a Panic  
> If you need anything else tagged lmk

Laurent tapped his fingers against the side of his cup. It was a nervous habit he'd picked up from his father. Damen raised an eyebrow at him but Laurent ignored it, focusing instead on the terminals and announcements overhead and on the screen across the floor.  
"It makes sense," the oaf said after another few seconds of silence. "He's not got anywhere else and can you honestly see him wanting to jump right back into a community job after being in the army? Or at war or whatever he's been doing?"  
"No," Laurent sighed. "You're probably right."  
Damen had suggested Nikandros move into their spare room until he had found a job and could afford his own place.  
"But that could be months," Laurent had protested. "A few weeks is alright but a few months?"  
"He's my best friend," Damen had argued and Laurent had groaned. Obviously the oaf had won the debate.  
"Six months," Laurent said after a few seconds. "He can stay until the end of June. But he's out after that."  
Damen chewed his lip. "The guy a few floors down is moving out mid July-"  
"Fuck," Laurent muttered. "You're not going to say what I think you're- Damianos you can't be bloody serious. You want to buy your best friend a fucking apartment in our building?"  
"Why not?" Damen said with a shrug. "He'd do the same for us and you know it."  
"For you," Laurent breathed and Damen either didn't hear or chose to ignore the comment.  
"Then Ter can get the free room in August, if he still wants it. I don't see him wanting out of Nuca's be-"  
Laurent swore, cutting Damen off.  
"What?"  
"We should've told Nuca about Nik getting back today."  
"Why? It'll be a nice surpri-"  
"Have you forgotten he had a giant crush on the bloke?"  
"When he was fourteen," Damen sighed. "He's got Ter now, and he's matured a lot since Nik left. It'll be fine."  
But Laurent was already pulling his phone out and speed dialing Nicaise. When it went to voicemail he texted him, swearing when it went straight to read and there was no sign of an answer.  
Before he could call again, a text came in from Nikandros.  
**_'At security, will b on platform in 10'_**  
Laurent relayed the message to Damen and they took their coats off the back of the chairs they were on, leaving the small cafe and heading towards the collection points and arrival platforms. Around fifteen minutes later Damen started forward and Laurent followed his gaze, tripping slightly when he spotted Nikandros. Four years had changed a lot for him, clearly. He had been fit before, but he was fucking hench as he stalked towards Damen. Even though he'd been a healthy shade of pale when he'd left he was tanned and slightly burned, but it worked for him - he was almost the same golden brown as Damen now. Fucking hell.  
Laurent caught up to Damen as he got pulled into a hug. When Nikandros pulled away to quickly hug Laurent, his arms were strong and solid enough Laurent had to stop himself from sighing. They were almost as good as Damen's.  
"It's good to have you back, mate," he said and Nikandros slapped his back a few times.  
"It's bloody good to be back," he said as he pulled away and went back to Damen. "Yous two look the exact fucking same as when I left - except for those crows feet," he said as he poked at Damen's eyes. Damen scoffed.  
"You're not exactly a robin either," he said. "Is that a grey hair?"  
"Oh fuck you," Nikandros laughed. "Anything drastic happen while I was gone?"  
"Nuca got his dark hair back," Damen said. "And we got past round three in the world cup."  
"Who'd we lose against that time?"  
"AC," Damen sighed and Nikandros groaned.  
"How's Nuca?" he asked as the three of them started heading back down the way they'd come.  
"He's grown up a decent amount," Laurent said.  
"Was I right about the college boys?"  
"I think so," he hedged. Nicaise might have gotten over his crush on pre-depo Nik, but this tanned-hench-rugged-gruff version of him might be another story. When he'd been younger they had joked about how he'd be the one to find out the hard way how much hot water there was before it ran out; he might actually find out now. Either that or Ter would have to start going to the gym to get his stamina up.  
Laurent put his coat on, glad that it came down almost to his knees. Luckily Damen was used to him putting his coat on pre-emptively so didn't question it.  
' ** _Answer your fucking phone_** ' was still on read when he checked his messages. Fuck.  
Instead of trying to text or call Nicaise again Laurent messaged Auguste.  
' ** _When do u get off work??'_**  
They went outside and headed to Laurent's car, Nikandros swearing at the temperature, flipping Damen off when he got laughed at.  
' ** _2 hours why?'_**  
**_'Come over straight away N is going 2 need T as horny as possible_** '  
He put his phone in his pocket as he took the keys out. Nicaise was going to absolutely bloody lose it when he saw Nikandros.  
Thankfully Damen was talking a mile a minute about everything that had happened since Nikandros had left, so Laurent was free to think over all the scenarios for what Nicaise would or could possibly do or say when he saw Nikandros and then found out he was moving in.  
By the time they got out the car and made their way across the underground lot to the elevator, he'd came up with forty three and discounted another twelve. He pressed for the first floor, heading over to where Jord and Aimeric were at the reception desk.  
"Is Nicaise in the pool?"  
"No, haven't seen him all day."  
Laurent thanked them and went back to the elevator, discounting two more scenarios. Forty one left.  
As soon as the doors slid open Laurent could hear Nicaise's music.  
Nikandros breathed a laugh as they made their way up the polished corridor. "Same old Nuca."  
Damen's reply was lost as Laurent opened the door and the music got louder. Laurent went down the hallway while Damen and Nikandros went to the living room.  
"Nuca!" Somehow the music got even louder when he opened the bedroom doors. "How many fucking times?" He banged on the door to the en-suite but frowned when it was actually locked. Nicaise hardly ever locked that door when he was in the shower.  
Sighing, Laurent turned around and headed for the doors, pausing to pick up the towel on the floor behind the door before he shut them both and went back up the hall.  
"Good to hear he's not changed," Nikandros said, having to yell to be heard above the music.  
Laurent sighed as he threw the towel in the laundry basket. "You have to admit his music taste has gotten better, at least."

\---

Nicaise tilted his head back against the tiles, letting the water fall over him. He could hear Laurent's and Damen's voices and someone else's - who, he couldn't be bothered trying to work out. It wasn't Ter, anyway. Maybe it was Gus doing some sort of weird accent after another international call - he got like that sometimes.  
Laurent had called half an hour or so ago but Nicaise had been too distracted with deleting porn off his laptop to answer or to text him back a minute later. He'd spent the next fifteen minutes going through his hard drive and deleting videos and links - most of it wasn't even hot anymore. Laurent had gotten home ten minutes after he'd turned his record player up and gotten in the shower.  
After another twenty minutes or so Nicaise turned the water off, shaking his hair out his eyes as he padded across the room and unlocked the door. Normally he didn't lock it, especially when he was home alone; but he'd decided to try cleaning himself out and fingering himself again, so he'd locked the door since he hadn't been sure when Laurent and Damen would be back. They hadn't said where they were going earlier, so he hadn't wanted to risk Laurent walking in on him. It felt strange, being a little loose and open again, but he had to admit it felt good.  
He frowned when he walked into his room - before he'd gotten in the shower he'd hung his towel on the door handle. Laurent must have taken it when he'd came in to yell at Nicaise for the music volume. Git.  
Groaning, Nicaise lifted the arm and dial off the record, not bothering to pull a pair of sweats on before opening his door and padding up the hall since it was probably just Gus that had came in with them anyway.  
"Why'd you take my towel, assface?"  
Laurent raised an eyebrow at him as Nicaise stopped by the kitchen island.  
"It was on the floor - how many times have we told you not to leave stuff lying around?"  
"It was on my door handle. Not my fault you knocked it off."  
"Not my fault it wasn't on your bed or the bathroom door handle," Laurent retorted and Nicaise rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Where'd you put it?"  
"The bloody laundry, where'd you think?"  
Nicaise groaned, tilting his head back. "And forget the fucking towel," Laurent continued. "When the fuck did you get that tattoo?"  
Nicaise glanced down at his left side. He and Ter had gone back to the undertable parlor and while Ter had gotten his phoenix shaded and some colour added, Nicaise had gotten the outline of a peacock done on his side. It's head plumage started just under his armpit and it's feet were just above his hip, while its tail stretched across part of his ribcage and his back.  
He hadn't shown it to Laurent yet, apparently.  
"The other week," he said. "Ter got his coloured in too."  
Laurent groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting too old for this," he muttered.  
"You don't get to say that shit til you're my age," Damen said as he came down the stairs behind Nicaise, passing him as he made his way to Laurent. "I've got almost ten years on you and I'm still keeping up with them both- to an extent. Fuck your dramatics."  
"You like my dramatics," Laurent sighed and Damen flipped him off before frowning at Nicaise.  
"When-"  
"The other week," he said before Damen could get the question out.  
"Why are you naked?"  
"Someone took my towel," Nicaise said with a glare in Laurent's direction.  
"It was on the fucking floor."  
"Excuses." Nicaise got flipped off for that but he didn't care. "What's Gus over for anyway?"  
"Gus?"  
"I heard someone come in with yous and it wasn't Ter."  
Laurent shut his eyes and Nicaise frowned.  
"It wasn't Gus," Damen said. "It's-"  
"Nuca?"  
Nicaise turned around. He knew that voice.  
"No bloody way - when did you get tall?" Nikandros stepped off the staircase and started walking towards the three of them in the kitchen. Nicaise stared.  
He remembered Nikandros as Damen's height and age, but a pale shade of gold rather than Damen's darker skin and lean where Damen was built. His hair had been a lighter shade of brown than Damen's dark chocolate shades.  
But the Nikandros crossing the room to him wasn't that man. He was the same height and age as Damen but now they were almost the same colour, and Damen only had a slight advantage as far as brawn went. Nikandros' arms were bulging, and even through his jumper Nicaise could see the man's built torso and his thighs were thick in his jeans. His hair was a darker chocolate with golden honey highlights, and his face was a little scruffy whereas he had been obsessively clean-shaven. The only thing that was still the same was his sharp, piercing eyes.  
"Seriously how old even are you no-"  
It was only when Nikandros cut himself off that Nicaise came back to reality. The reality of a built, tanned, rugged Nikandros standing less than three feet from him in the kitchen, while he was naked and still dripping from the shower.  
Nikandros was frozen and Nicaise wished he could say the same for himself. He could feel his face flaming, and knew fine well if he hadn't just gotten off in the shower he would've been hard. Horrifically, Nikandros had caught him checking him out - even more horrifically, it looked as if the man had started doing the same to Nicaise before realising he was starkers.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Laurent whistled sharply and Nicaise snapped out of his trance, turning to look at his brother. He caught the towel that got chucked almost in his face.  
Ducking his head, Nicaise wrapped the towel around his waist as he booked it around the kitchen island, trying not to break into a full-on sprint. Nikandros had apparently came out of his statue-like pose and was now looking at the ceiling.  
As he made his way down the hall, Nicaise could hear Laurent's dry laugh and what sounded like "Oh, this is going to be gold."  
Nikandros cleared his throat and Nicaise slammed his doors shut.  
What the actual fuck?

...

Knock-knock.  
"Fuck off," Nicaise shouted into his pillows.  
"Aw, don't I get to come in, Mr Teenage Hormones?"  
"Oh go fuck yourself," he yelled before groaning. "Fine."  
One of his doors opened as Auguste let himself in. He shut it tightly before making his way slowly over to the chair at Nicaise's desk which was still covered in a mix of his pre-law books and Ter's notes.  
"Laurent told me what happened," he started and Nicaise groaned into the pillows again. He was lying face down on the bed and hadn't moved since collapsing there when he'd came through. Part of his brain was aware of the fact he was still naked but the rest of his brain was still short-circuiting over the absolute shit show that and happened in the kitchen.  
"Still got a hard-on for older guys then, huh?"  
"What part of go fuck yourself did you not understand?"  
Auguste laughed. "You've got to admit he's starting to show his age, though. Did you notice the slightly grey hairs?"  
"Did you notice everything fucking else?" Nicaise countered and he could feel Auguste grinning before he even answered.  
"I'm pretty sure I saw crows feet too."  
"Crows feet are hot."  
"Let's see if you're still saying that in thirty years when you've got your own set," Auguste said and Nicaise calculated whether or not he'd be able to get enough force to be able to push Auguste out the window. It was possible but probably wouldn't happen. Plus it would involve getting out of bed again and that wasn't happening.  
"It's ok, you know."  
Nicaise tilted his head slightly and Auguste continued. "It's ok that you still like older guys - and it's not exactly a secret, no matter how much you and Ter fuck like rabbits."  
"It was supposed to be a stupid schoolboy crush," Nicaise groaned.  
"Are you saying it's not that now?" Auguste countered and Nicaise shrugged, pulling the pillow against his chest.  
"It's one thing liking a guy in his thirties when you're fourteen - it's diffrent liking a guy in his thirties when you're-" Nicaise faltered and Auguste leaned forward, the seat creaking slightly with the weight shift. "When you're what? Seventeen?"  
"Almost eighteen," Nicaise whispered and Auguste sighed.  
"You mean now that you're almost legal so he won't be able to use your age as a get-out-of-jail free card to why he doesn't wanna fuck your brains out."  
Nicaise nodded slightly and they fell into silence.  
"You're not that little kid anymore, Nuca," he murmured a little while later. "You've changed so much since he left. That fourteen year old kid still relapsed with drinking, barely avoided relapsing with drugs and needed to fuck a bitch's brains out on an almost daily basis to be able to stay sane. That fourteen year old kid wanted to drop out of school and didn't want to go to college and had no plans for his future other than sleeping around and being a spoiled brat. Now you're in your third year at college, you're doing pre-law, you're committed to getting into uni and law school, you want a job, you haven't drank in almost a year, you've not been tempted by drugs in almost two years. You have actual friends instead of just people you fuck and get high with. You have a best friend. You only have sex a couple times a month. Nuca, you've grown up so much since the last time Nik saw you."  
"But he doesn't know that," Nicaise murmured.  
"So show him," Auguste said. "And speaking of showing - what's this about another fucking tattoo?"  
Nicaise groaned but rolled over, throwing the pillow over his dick, letting Auguste see the peacock tattoo across his side.  
"How much was it?"  
"Two fifty and a game of twenty-one and a couple rounds of jack."  
Auguste sighed but didn't comment. Or maybe he would have if the door hadn't opened at that exact moment and they both looked over to see Ter walk in the room, eyes on his phone. He looked up, pausing when he saw Nicaise naked on the bed and Auguste sitting in their chair.  
Before Ter could ask what was going on, Auguste pulled his shirt off. Nicaise frowned. Ter was completely frozen in the doorway. Gus held eye contact with Ter as he flexed, standing up slowly and strutting across the room, pausing next to him long enough Ter had to check him out before Gus gripped his shoulders and steered him further into the room, turning and walking out a second later.  
"What the-"  
Nicaise had Ter against the door before he could finish the sentence, kissing him hard enough their teeth clashed and tongues got bitten.  
"Nico-"  
"What colour are you?"  
Ter blinked, taking a few seconds to get enough breath to form a sentence.  
"What?"  
Nicaise groaned, sliding his hand down Ter's jeans, biting and sucking his lip at the same time. "Traffic light. What col-"  
"Green," Ter cut in.  
Nicaise walked them back to the bed, pinning Ter beneath him as he tried to get him stripped as quickly as possible. By the time he'd gotten Ter naked, he was just getting hard while Nicaise was already dripping pre-cum.  
"Still green?" Nicaise asked, gasping slightly.  
"Yeah - wait what about the shower-"  
"You don't need one this time," Nicaise said, stretching to get the condoms and lube out of his drawer.  
"You that desperate you don't care bout your dick getting shit on i-"  
"I already had a shower before you got here," Nicaise cut in, pausing when he saw Ter freeze for a second.  
Ter pulled Nicaise closer again, gripping his face so he could take in his expression.  
"Are you sure you're good for this, Nico?"  
"Yeah," Nicaise said. "I really want to, Ter. I really want to."  
Ter searched his face for a few more seconds before nodding and letting go.  
"Can we try you riding first? That way you're still in contro-" Ter cut himself off with a groan as Nicaise stroked him a few times before unwrapping the condom and sliding it onto him, stroking him again as he lubed him up. After a pause, he slicked Ter's fingers up too and guided them around to his ass, encouraging Ter to start fingering him. Ter groaned almost as loud as Nicaise did when his fingers slipped inside.  
"Fuck," Nicaise whispered.  
..  
Over an hour later, Nicaise curled up against Terry's chest.  
"You good?" Terry asked quietly and Nicaise nodded, yawning.  
"Better than good. You?"  
"Yeah," he murmured as he kissed Nicaise lightly. "You done so fucking good, Nico."  
Nicaise smiled lazily, nuzzling against him. "Are we still good?"  
"Yeah," Terry said with a smile. "We're really fucking good."  
Nicaise grinned, groaning slightly as he stretched out. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "I'd forgotten what that felt like."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
Terry's question was lost as Nicaise groaned again, almost whining as his lower back throbbed. He could feel it going straight to his cock which was already twitching and trying to get hard again.  
"Honestly, fuck you and your hairpin recovery time," Terry muttered but Nicaise could hear the smile in his voice. Before Nicaise could say anything, he had rolled him onto his back and was moving to between his legs.  
Nicaise whined, groaning as Ter started sucking him off. He let his head fall back against the pillow, trying to let Ter do most of the work. They'd been working on it - usually Nicaise done most of the work without even realising it, but they were trying to get him out of those habits.  
Still, he couldn't help but grip Terry's hair as he got close: pre-emptively, Terry took Nicaise's hands and laced their fingers together so he could hold his wrists down- Nicaise was still trying not to automatically bite his hands to stay quiet when he couldn't will himself to stay close to silent.  
"Terry - fuck-" Nicaise whimpered, bucking as he came in Terry's mouth. Terry swallowed, lightly flexing their fingers so Nicaise didn't feel trapped.  
As Nicaise finished, movement caught the corner of his eye and he looked over as one of his doors opened.  
"Hey Nuca, Laurent said to tell yous two to come help make di-" Nikandros cut himself off as he froze, looking at the pair of them on the bed.  
Terry automatically pulled off and turned to look at Nikandros, subtly moving in front of Nicaise. Even though Nicaise had just finished he could feel himself getting close again, far too fast - Nikandros was still looking at them, at him. The idea of it being Nik holding him down, on top of him, blowing him, fucking him-  
Nicaise ripped his hand out of Terry's loose grip, biting down on his fist as he came again, jerking and bucking.  
Terry turned to look at him as Nik ducked his head, colour rising up his neck and cheeks, his ears glowing red.  
"Sorry," he stuttered, stiffly backing out of the room and shutting the door behind himself.  
Nicaise groaned, his brain slowly coming back into existence. When it did, Terry was sitting to his side with a quirked brow as he gave Nicaise a slow, pointed once-over, fingers idly running across Nicaise's stomach and the fresh cum on it.  
"Alright," he said slowly. "Who is he?"  
Nicaise shrugged in answer, not realising he had ducked his gaze until Ter reached forward and moved Nicaise's hand out of his mouth, running his thumb across the teeth imprints.  
"Try that again," he murmured and Nicaise shook his head.  
"He's just Damen's best friend."  
"That's all?"  
Nicaise shrugged again and Ter laughed. "Nico, come on. He's gotta be more than that. You've never done that before," Terry went on when Nicaise remained quiet.  
"You're just that good at giving head?" Nicaise tried and Terry's brow went higher.  
"I'm good enough you just happened to have a double orgasm? Which you've never done before no matter what I've tried?"  
Nicaise chewed his lip, sighing when Ter lightly slid his thumb in his mouth pulling his teeth away from his lower lip.  
"It's cause you fucked me?"  
Ter tilted his head at Nicaise. "If it had been one really strong load then I'd buy that but it was clearly two, Nico. You were done when I pulled off."  
Nicaise groaned. "I'm not getting out of this am I?"  
"Nope," Terry said easily, popping the P. He leant over the bed, lifting up two of their onesies and Nicaise sighed but obediently pulled it on up to his waist, folding the top half under to lie on.  
While he got comfortable against the pillows, Terry got two capri-suns out of the mini fridge they kept next to the bed, handing one to Nicaise as he slouched next to him.  
They both looked over as the French doors opened and Laurent walked in. "What happened?"  
"Don't know what you're on about," Nicaise said and Laurent sighed.  
"Why is Nikandros embarrassed and acting like a scared intern who discovered nuclear secrets?"  
"He should've knocked," Ter said and Nicaise nodded in agreement.  
Laurent shook his head. "Are yous done?"  
"Sorta," Ter hedged. "We just have to talk stuff through."  
"Panic attack?"  
"Not yet," Nicaise said. "My back hurts," he added and Laurent raised his eyebrows.  
"Yous are making dinner tomorrow," he said and they both nodded. "We were gonna make enchiladas but do yous want something else?"  
"Chippy?" Nicaise asked and Laurent nodded.  
"Your usual?" he checked and they both agreed. "Try rolling on your stomach," Laurent added. "It'll stop it feeling bruised."  
They waited for him to shut the doors before Nicaise rolled onto his stomach, grimacing slightly as he felt the cum smear against his sheets.  
"I used to have a major crush on Nik," he said after a minute. "I always wanted to jump him - Gus loved joking about it but he knew I was serious. He went off with the army when I was fourteen and he just got back today. I haven't seen him that whole time." Nicaise sighed, resting his chin on his wrists. "And when Laurent and Damen brought him here earlier I was in the shower so didn't know who had come in I thought it was just Gus - but cause I'd been playing around I locked the door and Laurent took my towel away when he came to tell me to turn my music down. I went through to the kitchen naked and then Nik came downstairs and saw me and I realised maybe that crush didn't totally disappear."  
"So when he walked in on us..."  
"When he walked in on us I automatically imagined him pinning me down, blowing and fucking me," Nicaise whispered and Ter kissed his forehead.  
"Alright."  
Nicaise tilted his head to look up at Ter. "Are we good?"  
"We're good," Ter said.  
..  
There was a rap at the door and Laurent came in a few seconds later. "You two still alive?"  
"Barely," Nicaise yawned, tilting his head to look at his brother. They were still sprawled on the bed, Ter with a controller in his hands since he was playing one of his games - he'd tried to teach Nicaise but it just hadn't grabbed his interest enough.  
"Food's here so get through to the sofa - Nuca don't even try to argue. You need to stretch it out. Come on, you already know that." He left without closing the door and Nicaise groaned.  
Ter paused the game and dropped the controller as he rolled over and sat up, zipping his onesie as he did.  
"He's got a point," was all he said and Nicaise pouted but begrudgingly moved off the bed, fastening his onesie as he followed Ter up the hall. Damen and Gus were already on the sofa with Laurent as he dished out the take away.  
"Is the other guy still here?" Ter asked as they sat down and Nicaise debated bolting back to their room when he saw Laurent's smirk.  
"Nikandros is just upstairs but he'll be down in a minute."  
"Why was he upstairs earlier?" Nicaise asked as he took his package. "Is he stealing Damen's clothes or something?"  
Laurent laughed dryly. "No. Earlier on he was putting his bag in the spare room, and now he's just-"  
"Wait," Nicaise cut in and Laurent leveled a knowing look on him. "Why was he putting his bag up there?"  
"Because, Nuca," Laurent drawled and Nicaise knew he wasn't going to like what was about to come out his mouth. "Nik is moving in with us until July. After that, the plan is for him to move into the apartment downstairs once those people move out."  
Nicaise blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.  
"What." He couldn't even make it a question.  
Ter sighed and moved the paper around on his plate before looking up at Damen. "Did anyone order me blue pills and soothers?"  
"Oh fuck you," Nicaise whined as Damen and Gus laughed.  
"I told you this was going to be good," Gus said and Nicaise flipped him off.  
"Are you serious?" he asked as he saw Nikandros start down the stairs. Laurent nodded his head.  
"We're serious."  
"Ok..." Nicaise took a too-hot mouthful of his deepfried pizza to give himself an excuse not to say anything else on the matter.  
"What's that?" Nik asked as he got to the sofa, and Damen gestured for Nicaise and Ter to move up so he could sit down too.  
"I was telling these two that you're moving in," Laurent said as Nicaise climbed onto Ter's lap to make more room.  
"You cool with that?" Nik asked at the same time Ter grumbled about Nicaise trying to steal his food.  
"Yeah," he said, glancing up at the man. "Why wouldn't we be?"  
Instead of answering, Nik shot them and Laurent a surprised look. "We? How long have you two been together?"  
Nicaise choked and Ter grinned. "We're not," he said. "We're just mates."  
"Ok," Nik said slowly. "So how long have yous known each other?"  
"Four years, give or take," Ter said at the same time Nicaise cringed. "I met Pastels at the hair- what?" He interrupted himself as Nicaise whined. "His hair looked like a candyfloss monster had puked it up."  
Nicaise covered his face with his hands but he could feel Gus grinning at them.  
"It did, didn't it?" Nik mused and Nicaise briefly considered hurtling himself out the window but then remembered his food so discarded the idea.  
"You saw it like that?" Ter asked and Nik smirked.  
"I was here when he got home after doing it - well, getting his friend to do it."  
Nicaise shook his head. "Sky's dead to me now. I've not seen her in months."  
Nik raised his eyebrows, looking at Laurent and Damen. "Seriously?"  
"Seriously," Damen said.  
"Didn't think I'd see the day you ditched her," Nik said and Nicaise shrugged.  
"She crossed too many lines."  
"I thought that was standard for her."  
Nicaise shook his head. "Pissing us off and starting shit cause she's jealous is one thing but getting Terry put in hospital cause she had a tantrum was too much."  
"Fuck," Nik said. "Hospital?"  
Ter shrugged tiredly, absently pulling Nicaise closer at the same time with his food. "My parents are assholes and she underestimated how far they'd go."  
Nik looked between them all. "Are you bloody serious?"  
Laurent nodded. "Ter moved in here unofficially after he got out. It'll be official once he turns eighteen."  
"Oh yeah," Ter said. "Do I have to start paying rent once I age up?"  
"Can you afford it?" Laurent countered.  
"How much would it be?"  
"Around a grand a month."  
Ter licked his lips. "Half and I'll do chores."  
"Nuca doesn't count as a chore," Gus said and Nicaise squawked while Ter almost choked, taking a mouthful of juice to get his voice back.  
Nik looked between them, ears glowing slightly. "Yeah, sorry bout that," he said and Ter shook his head as he swallowed.  
"It's ok - I'm assuming you've walked in on Nico loads of times anyway when he was younger."  
"Shitheads, the lot of yous," Nicaise muttered around his chips and Nik blushed.  
"Once or twice."  
"Or five hundred," Damen muttered and Nicaise considered the window option again.  
Ter laughed, delighted. Nik opened his mouth but shut it again and Nicaise tool pity on the man. "Whatever it is, just say it or ask it," he sighed and Nik looked at him before his eyes trailed down to Nicaise's torso and Nicaise focused on not reacting.  
"Is that an actual tattoo or is it pen or makeup or something?"  
"It's an actual tattoo," Nicaise said. "I got it the other week."  
"You're eighteen?"  
"He wishes," Gus grinned and Nicaise ignored him, shaking his head.  
"Seventeen - the guy was willing to do our tats if we played a couple rounds with him instead of paying full price."  
"Sounds kinda sketchy," Nik hedged and Nicaise shrugged.  
"He already did Ter's ears and other tats so we knew he was decent enough."  
"Other tattoos?"  
In answer, Nicaise rolled his onesies leg up so Nik could see the numbers on his calf. "Ter's got a phoenix on his side, too."  
Nik raised his eyebrows but thankfully didn't ask to see either of them. Instead he asked, "What are those numbers actually for? I remember you used to draw them on all the time but never explained them."  
Nicaise explained, pointing to each date as he did; the twenty-sixth of February 2016 when he had first met Richard, the nineteenth of July 2018 when he'd told Laurent and gotten taken away, and the fourth of November 2020 when he'd moved into the penthouse.  
Nikandros nodded slowly and looked back up at Nicaise's face. "This is gonna sound like a really dumb question," he said. "But why would you want to remember that part of your life?"  
"Because I'm not going to forget it," Nicaise replied easily. "It's shaped me - my habits my thoughts my reactions.. everything. It's not going to just go away because I'd rather not think about it. So if I remember it then I've still got some control over it, compared to if I tried to forget it."  
Nik had an expression on his face Nicaise couldn't read. "What?"  
"That's..." Nik faltered. "That's a really mature answer." He shook his head, smiling faintly. "I guess I just didn't realise how much you'd grow up while I was gone - I was still expecting you to be that bratty fourteen year old kid waiting on a growth sprout."  
Nicaise smiled weakly as Laurent lightly patted Nikandros's shoulder. "That kid's long gone, mate," he murmured. "Remember when we said we weren't convinced he'd last that first year at college and you said he'd be fine if he found a cute guy?" Laurent asked and Nikandros nodded slowly. "Nuca, tell him how college is going these days."  
"Hellish because I'm in my third year of iy but my second year of pre-law. I wanna get into uni and go to law school. Maybe get an apprenticeship, depending how things go."  
Nik stared at him and Nicaise looked back, waiting and watching. "Bloody hell," he said after a minute. "So much for 'same old Nuca'."  
"I dint know bout that," Laurent said easily. "Some of him's still there. He's still got his eyes and hair-"  
"And that fucking mouth and tongue," Gus threw in and Nicaise smirked, lunging towards Nik and biting the air in front of him. He'd done it all the time when he'd been younger. Nik jumped and groaned while Nicaise laughed, leaning back against Ter. Maybe things could work out after all.


	2. Times change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go according to plan I'm sorry but yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for:  
> The usual horny Nic and Ter   
> Ter being a little fuck  
> Gus being a tease   
> Nik being Clueless (or is he....)

Groaning, Nicaise glanced at his clock again. Almost 8am. His first class wasn't until tomorrow but Ter's would be starting any minute.   
'Ter please'  
'No'  
Nicaise whimpered, looking up at the ceiling. Ter had teased him brainless all morning but hadn't let him cum - then he'd left, telling Nicaise he wasn't allowed to cum or get himself off until Ter was back. He hadn't let up no matter how much Nicaise begged.  
'Pllleeeaaaaaasssseeeee tewwy it huurrtttssss'  
'No' The response came with a snap of Ter's jeans, tight against a semi and Nicaise almost threw his phone at the wall.  
'Behave & go get breakfast & study' came through a second later.  
Nicaise grumbled but got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a long hoodie to cover the fact he was still slightly hard. He went through to the kitchen, idly cutting fruit up and getting pineapple juice out the fridge. He heard someone coming downstairs but didn't bother looking, assuming it was Damen.   
"Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked, throwing a strawberry and catching it in his mouth.  
"Shouldn't you be in class?"   
Nicaise jumped, turning. Nikandros was standing against the kitchen island, watching him. "I thought you were Damen," he said after a beat and Nik shrugged.   
"They both already left."  
"Oh," Nicaise said eloquently. He cleared his throat, turning back to trying to make his breakfast. Nikandros put the kettle on and Nicaise could feel the man's gaze on him.  
"So where were you-"  
"So where's your-"  
They both paused, looking at each other. "You first," Nicaise said, unable to decide if he was insulted or flattered by Nikandros' surprised face.  
"Where's your not-boyfriend?" he asked and Nicaise smiled slightly at the term.  
"His classes started back today but mine don't start back until tomorrow. And he's got work after college, too."  
"Work?"  
"He's got a job in the college library," Nicaise said as he sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island. "I think he started it the summer before we started college."  
Nikandros nodded, absorbing the information. "Did yous actually meet at the stylists'?"  
"Yeah," Nicaise laughed. "I was kinda hard to miss with that hair and he wasn't quiet about it. Spent most of the day teasing me - uhm it was cause of him I went over to Sky's afterwards."  
"And Gus had to peel you off the pavement and take you to hospital?"  
Nicaise nodded, frowning slightly. "It's so weird how long ago that feels like," he murmured. "He's not had to do that in years."   
Nikandros smiled slightly. "What were you going to ask?"  
"Where were you? Like where'd you go?"  
The man sighed, stretching and leaning against the counter as he thought - Nicaise could have sworn the man flexed slightly. Before he could focus on it or think about it, Nik was talking.  
"First it was the flight to Italy, then one to Kazakhstan. I was there for a few months before I got sent around Asia and the far east, then I spent almost two years at sea. After that it was Africa for a few months and then back to Korea and Japan. Belgium, Germany and Turkey were in there somewhere too, really briefly."   
"Did it get tiring?"  
Nikandros tilted his head, eyeing Nicaise. "Yeah," he said eventually. "Yeah, getting moved around a lot got tiring. But the people were always good."   
Nicaise nodded slowly, eating part of a kiwi slice before speaking. "Any cute soldiers?"  
Nikandros chuckled. "I was waiting on that one, honestly. Yeah, there were a few."  
"Guys or girls?" Nicaise asked, catching another bit of fruit in his mouth.  
"Mostly girls," Nikandros said. "You would've liked some of the guys though."  
"Yeah? How come?"  
"A lot of them made Damen look soft."  
Nicaise choked, looking at Nikandros. "Are you bloody serious?"  
The man laughed and Nicaise stared at the food in front of him. How was that even fucking physically possible?

...

"Is it a car?" Gus asked.  
"I mean if you're offering then sure. But there's something else."  
Nicaise didn't bother to look up as Ter followed Gus into the penthouse. He was sitting at the kitchen island with his work jotters and notes spread around him, highlighters scattered with pens and post-its.   
"An apartment?"  
"Maybe next year," Ter said and Gus laughed.  
"A puppy," the man said.  
"God, no." Ter sounded horrified.  
Gus laughed, flopping down on the couch and Nicaise heard Ter shuffling on the leather.  
"A kitten then?"  
"I've already got one - he's on the kitchen island."  
"Fuck you," Nicaise monotoned.   
"What else is there then?" Gus asked and Ter hummed.  
"You really can't think of anything else you have that I really want - anything else for you to give to me?"   
Nicaise groaned. This wasn't fucking happening.  
"Designer clothes," Gus deadpanned. "And a diamond collar for your kitten."  
"Is that my new name now or something?" Nicaise muttered and Ter clicked his tongue, getting up and walking over to Nicaise.   
"Sure is, Kitten."  
"Great," Nicaise sighed.   
"Pastel kitten," Ter whispered and Gus laughed.  
"Who's getting a kitten?" Nikandros's voice came from upstairs and Nicaise briefly debated getting up and leaving the room while he still could. The downside to that was he wouldn't know what Ter and Gus said, which was probably more damning than staying and trying to shut them both up.  
"Gus was offering to buy me a kitten for my birthday, but I just pointed out Pastels here is already my kitten." As he spoke, Ter ran his fingers through Nicaise's hair and down over his neck as of he were petting a cat. Fucker. And if Nicaise was starting to get turned on, it wasn't related to Ter practically purring. At all.  
"Oh..kay.." Nik edged as he came down the stairs. He cleared his throat. "When's your birthday?"  
"Next week," Ter said. "Gus is playing dumb and pretending he doesn't know what I want for it."  
"Oh I know what you want for it," Gus said. "You want me to bend you over and fuck you raw - that's the right phrase, right? - and then you wanna get a leg over me and fuck me til I'm screaming your name."   
Ter grinned. "Exactly. And the phrase is rawing. Or to raw." He walked back over to the couch where Gus was while Nikandros sputtered at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Does Nuca have his earplugs in?"  
"Unforntualy not," Nicaise deadpanned.  
"He'd be kicking the beat into the stool if he did," Ter said. And then; "So am I getting my birthday wish or not? I only get a birthday once a year, you know."  
Gus hummed as he stretched, leaning back in the sofa.   
"Maybe."  
"What!" Nicaise spun round in the stool, almost falling off. "You're not serious - you can't be-!"  
Gus shrugged, looking at Ter who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Depends how well you do on the exams or tests that are coming up. If you do well, maybe you'll get it."  
"Prove it." Ter's tone had changed, the challenge in it unmistakeable. The dare.   
Nicaise stared as his brother reached out and held Ter's jaw, leaning in til he was barely an inch away. Ter seemed to realise why he'd slowed down, and leant in to close the distance.   
"What the fuck-"  
"You're not bloody serious-"   
Nicaise and Nikandros looked at each other and then back to the pair snogging on the sofa. Gus pulled away first, smirking at Ter who was panting slightly beside him. The man gave him a slow, pointed once-over and Nicaise could practically feel Ter trying not to grin. Gus's voice was only slightly gruff when he spoke.  
"If you get really good marks, you can get the rest."  
Ter nodded and Nicaise rolled his eyes at how wrecked the prickhead's voice was. "Sounds good to me." Like clockwork, he looked over to Nicaise. "Nico-"  
"Oh, no chance." Nicaise shook his head, turning back around on the stool. "I'm not helping you out with that one."  
Ter hummed and walked back across the room, wrapping himself around Nicaise's back and resting his chin on his shoulder, breath hitting his ear when he spoke.  
"Jealousy doesn't suit you, you know."  
"I'm not-"  
"Jealous of your brother getting me? I know," Ter murmured. "And I know you're not even jealous of me getting someone else. You're jealous of me getting in an older guy's pants."  
Nicaise frowned and Ter kissed his jaw. "Knew it."  
"Fucker," Nicaise muttered and he felt Ter grin against him. Fucking prickhead.  
"You can fuck me if you want," Ter whispered and Nicaise froze. "Last I checked, you were desperate to this morning - and unless you've gotten off without permission or letting me know, then-"  
He cut himself off when Nicaise pushed him away, walking them both out the room and down the hall. Ter was grinning more with every step.  
Barely bothering to make sure the door shut behind them, Nicaise pushed Ter onto the bed, stretching over him to reach for the drawer while Ter was already undoing both of their jeans.  
"Hate to interrupt-"  
Nicaise whimpered, turning to look at Gus in the doorway. "What?" He knew his voice was cracking and pouty but he didn't care.   
"What do you want me to tell Nik is your track reco-"  
Groaning, Nicaise moved off the bed, pushing Gus out the room and shutting the door in his laughing face, locking it and going back to Ter.   
"You left your books on the counter!"  
Grunting, Nicaise crawled over the bed and turned his record player on, turning it up as Gus kept yelling through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs -  
> Guys my age- Hey Violet   
> Pumped up kicks- Foster The People


	3. A birthday treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicaise gets a surprise or two, and Ter gets a birthday to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for:  
> Nicaise being a horny lil bastard  
> Lingerie (lots of it)
> 
>  
> 
> If you find the rewrite of a canon Capri scene, let me know what you think of it in the comments.

"In court, you will be expected-"  
Nicaise chewed his lip as he scribbled his notes down, struggling to keep up with the tutor. He'd had exams for bio and chem the day before and tomorrow was his law exam and his politics one, then the day after that was physics, criminology and sociology. Ter had began his exams a few days earlier, so the prickhead had the day off while Nicaise had his only day of classes this week without exams. It was also Ter's birthday.  
Since it was his first birthday as part of their weird family, Laurent had offered to book them a reservation at any restaurant Ter wanted; instead, Ter had said he knew a good place but they didn't need a reservation for it. Laurent had agreed, and so Ter had told them to be ready around five that evening.  
The only problem was Nicaise's pre-law class didn't get out until four. And then he still had to get the subway or bus home, which would probably take forever in traffic, vehicle and foot. Then he still had to shower and get changed. Fuck.  
At the end of class, Nicaise shoved his notebook and pens into his bag and all but bolted for the door, tripping when he heard the tutor calling his name. When he turned, she gestured for him to come over. Swallowing a groan, he walked to the front of the class and stood in front of her desk.  
"You seemed distracted today," she said and Nicaise shrugged. "Are you alright?"  
"It's my friend's birthday," he said. "And I have to get to the place on time."  
She nodded, her red ponytail bobbing in time.  
"I see," she said. "Well, I just wanted to give you a bit of a heads-up. The exam tomorrow isn't just a recap-style test to see how well you've all done so far. It's also a test for me to see who's got a chance of becoming an intern for me, and potentially with my company. I have a list of the top three students who I'm already considering for it." She looked at him. "You're at the top of that list, Nicaise. I need you to do well on the exam tomorrow - I really think you have a good chance at making the cut. But if you don't do well, I'll have to take you off the list. And the idea of doing that breaks my heart."  
"I thought only uni students got apprenticeships and internships," he said and she tilted her head.  
"Usually. But this is a special case, and you're already top of this class. If you make it, I can make a few phonecalls and you'll get in with no questions asked. If you want it, of course."  
"Yes," Nicaise said, grinning. "That'd be - yes. What do I have to get on the exam?"  
She smiled at him. "Ninety seven is the lowest I can take."  
Fuck. "Alright," he said. She grinned at him and he thanked her before leaving, walking slowly down the hallway. Fuck yes.  
By the time he got out the building and started walking down to the bus stop, he was still in a daze. A law internship or apprenticeship at seventeen? Usually they were nineteen.  
It would mean a lot more reading - a fuckton more. But if he made it work, then-  
The sound of a bus engine cut his thoughts off and he blinked back to the present, swearing when he saw his bus pulling away from the shelter. He crossed the road and booked it for the subway station. There was usually a four or five minute delay between that bus and the train leaving. Most days it was a seven minute walk but he didn't have that long if he wanted to be on time for Ter.  
There was a queue and a crowd at the station but Nicaise pushed through, not bothering with apologies as he shouldered past people. He got on the train seconds before the doors closed, leaning against the wall with a sigh. Thank fuck.  
Somehow, he was still running late by the time he bolted through the revolving doors and past Jord at the reception desk.  
"Hey," Laurent said as Nicaise stumbled in the door and down the hall. "We were starting to wonder where you were."  
"Yeah, sorry," Nicaise said, not bothering to stop as he went down to his room, dropping his bag and tugging his tshirt off. It wasn't until he heard a low whistle that he realised he wasn't alone. Ter was sitting on the bed, expression teasing as he tilted his head, eyes on Nicaise's bare chest.  
"And here I was thinking you'd ran off with the scarecrow and tin-man," he said and Nicaise walked over, climbing onto the bed and straddling his lap.  
"Yeah, sorry. I missed the bus so had to run for the subway, then the street was way too crowded for anyone to move fast."  
Ter hummed, fingers running through Nicaise's hair. "You're forgiven. But what was so important that you missed the bus?"  
Nicaise grinned and Ter cocked an eyebrow. "You know that law exam I've got tomorrow?" Nicaise started. "Turns out I need to get at least ninety seven on it."  
"And that's making you grin because...?"  
"Because the tutor said she's using it as a way to find someone to try out as an intern. And guess who her first pick is."  
"No fucking way," Ter said, gaping when Nicaise grinned wider, nodding. "Nico that's fucking great!"  
Before he could answer, Ter had pushed Nicaise onto his back and was pinning him down, kissing him and grinning so much it barely worked.  
"Seriously," he murmured against Nicaise's lips. "I'm so fucking proud of you, Nico."  
Nicaise preened under Ter as he kissed him again. "I'm fucking proud of me too," he murmured and Ter laughed.  
"Of course you bloody are." He tilted his head at Nicaise, his grin turning filthy. "I wanna see how far that praise kink can push you." Nicaise whined in response, bucking his hips and Ter laughed. "Tonight's gonna be fun."  
"Last I checked," Laurent drawled and they looked over to where he was leaning in the doorway. "Nuca doesn't count as nutrition."  
"Neither does any of the food at the place we're going," Ter laughed.  
"Fuck is everyone else ready?" Nicaise asked, swatting at Ter when Laurent nodded.  
"Even Nikandros and Gus are ready."  
"Shit," Nicaise said as he got up and pulled out the first semi-formal shirt he saw, which turned out to be a pale blue grandfather shirt. Ter gave him a pointedly slow once-over and Nicaise bit  the inside of his cheek as they followed Laurent up the hall and out the penthouse.  
Auguste drove Nikandros while Laurent drove Damen, Nicaise and Ter, with Ter giving directions from the back seat. There was hardly any parking left when they got there and Laurent circled the lot twice before finding a spot, leaving Auguste and Nikandros to keep circling by themselves.  
Inside, it was packed. Ter didn't seem bothered, leading them through the crowd until they found an empty booth. Laurent and Damen slid in so they were in the middle, with Ter and Nicaise on the end, leaving the opposite end free for Gus and Nik to fill whenever they got in from finding a parking spot.  
Ter took large laminated menus out of a spice holder in the centre of their table, sliding one to Damen and Laurent to share while he let Nicaise read the other.  
"What stuff's good?" Nicaise asked and Ter hummed, pointing out the nicer meals and drinks. Gus and Nikandros got to the booth while he was talking, sliding into the leather across from them and leaning over to see the menu.  
After a few minutes, a waitress came over and took their orders, repeated them and left, disappearing onto the crowded floor.  
"How do you know this place?" Nikandros asked and Ter shrugged, leaning back in his place between Damen and Nicaise.  
"I've came here a lot before, that's all. First time was for a friend's party when I was a kid, and it's just been a good local place since."  
As he spoke, Ter rested his hand on Nicaise's thigh, seemingly without noticing since their legs were touching anyway. Nicaise glanced at him but the prickhead ignored him, focusing on talking to Nikandros across the table. The waitress came back with their drinks, promising their food would be ready soon and then left again.  
"So come on," Auguste said and few minutes later. "Out with it."  
"You're gonna have to be more specific," Ter said and Nicaise almost spat his juice back out while Auguste just rolled his eyes at them across the table. What dear Gus didn't know was that Ter's hand was moving to rest casually on Nicaise's crotch instead of his thigh. Fucker.  
"Your not-boyfriend was late and yet you're both in a really good mood." He leveled a look on them both. "You're never in a good mood when you're pulled up for being late, and you're paranoid about being on time. So what's the deal?"  
"Tell them," Ter said and Nicaise looked at him.  
"But today's meant to be about you, not me." Nicaise saw Nikandros raise an eyebrow at that but ignored him.  
Ter smirked, gripping Nicaise slightly through his jeans. "You can make it up to me later then."  
Nicaise scoffed, elbowing Ter and the prickhead laughed but didn't move his hand.  
"My tutor wanted to talk to me," Nicaise said with a heavy sigh. "She said she needs me to get at least ninety seven on the exam tomorrow."  
"And that's put you in a good mood because... What, exactly?" Gus asked and Nicaise could feel himself starting to grin.  
"Because she's using the exam as a way to suss out who would be a good intern, and she's got a list of students she's keeping an eye on for it. I'm her first pick."  
"What-"  
"Nuca that's amazing-"  
"Why didn't you say before we left-"  
Laurent, August and Damen all reacted at the same time, but Nikandros just looked at Nicaise.  
"Nuca, that's incredible," he said and Nicaise caught himself before he could visibly preen. "Seriously, you should be proud of yourself for that."  
"Yeah," Ter echoed with a smile and Nicaise rolled his eyes.  
"I am. Now, can we get the limelight back on Ter before he comes up with a list of ways for me to make it up to him, please."  
The others all laughed and Nicaise didn't get a chance to focus on Nikandros blushing before Auguste was handing a flat box to Ter.  
"Before you say anything, read the note," Gus said as Ter slid the lid open, smirking instantly before reaching into it and taking a bit of card out. He skimmed it and then started grinning, silently laughing.  
"What?" Nicaise asked and Ter tilted to box towards him. Layers of silk and lace stared back at him and Nicaise shot Gus a look. "Somehow I'm not surprised you're into that stuff."  
Ter grinned and handed Nicaise the card, which had a single sentence written in Auguste's handwriting.

  
**_'For Nuca to wear & you to enjoy'_ **

  
"Oh fuck you," Nicaise laughed and Auguste grinned at them.  
"Don't knock it til you've tried it," he said.  
"And I'm gonna guess you've tried it?"  
"Yup," Auguste laughed easily. "I got it as a joke one time - the girl I was with rode me til I came seven times. _Seven times_ , you guys."  
"I'd just like to point out," Laurent cut in smoothly. "That at the time, you said rided."  
Nicaise snorted and Auguste shrugged. "And yet it still happened," the man said and then smirked at them all. "Besides, lingerie is a right of passage in this family."  
"No way," Nicaise and Ter said and Damen blushed.  
"He's got a point," the tall man said.  
"When?"  
"Our wedding night," he muttered. "And I still can't believe I told you about that."  
Auguste shrugged. "You wouldn't have known where to go. And last I checked, it went down a treat."  
"It did," Laurent said with a smirk. "As I remember, you wore it almost every night of our honeymoon."  
"You liked it," Damen muttered and Laurent smiled, nodding slightly. Damen smirked and Laurent rolled his eyes, apparently knowing what was coming out of his husbands mouth next. "Although, I can't decide if you liked me in it more or less than I liked you in it."  
"What?" Nicaise yelped, looking at his brother. His brother who always came across as a prude unless you knew him well enough to know otherwise. Laurent dressed more reserved, but Damen was the prude out of the two.  
Laurent shrugged easily. "Which time? The time it was just us or the time there were witnesses?"  
Nicaise squawked and Nikandros shook his head while the other two men grinned.  
"Back up," Nicaise said. "When was this?"  
"Our first anniversary," Laurent said. "But I know Damen's dying to tell you about the time with witnesses. A whole group of friends, and police officers if memory serves correctly."  
Damen grinned and turned to Nicaise.  
"For context before I start, his hair was longer at the time - it was when you were only staying weekends.

Jo was black-out drunk in the back of a minivan, which Nik and I were towing in his Off-roader. I don't actually remember why we were in that state in the first place, since I wasn't exactly sober. Nik was driving, though. Laurent was in the back of the van with her to make sure she didn't choke on her own vomit. Between the two vehicles I think there were ten of us. After a while, we got pulled over by police, two of which had gone to school with Kastor and were still in touch with him. We got chatting, and they asked if Jo was with us - they hadn't met her, only heard about her. I couldn't lie so I said yes, but before I could tell them not to go check on her, they were heading around the back to the van. At the time, Jo had this absolutely perfect image, and if they saw her black-out drunk then Kastor would find out and would have probably broken up with her. Obviously Nik and I were panicking. But they opened the back doors, and we heard them talking, then what we assumed was Jo replying really softly. After that, they gave us another tow hook since the one we had was pretty old, and let us move on. We were confused as fuck.

When we got home, we went around at the same time as Laurent got out the van, looking as if he'd just gotten changed. I asked how he managed to get Jo sober enough to talk to the police without embarrassing herself, and he said he didn't. Turns out, Jo had been passed out before we got pulled over, and when Laurent saw the police and heard them talking about her, he'd realised they were going to go around and look for her. So he done the logical thing of stripping and pulling on one of her lace corsets and a long silk robe thing - don't ask why she had brought them, because I still don't know- and had pulled his hair down instead of leaving it tied back in a ponytail like usual back then. The others in the van had thrown a blanket over Jo and pulled her onto their laps to try and hide her, and so the police spoke to Laurent, assuming he was Jo."  
"Obviously we all got photos of him in the get-up," Gus said with a grin as he thumbed through his phone, handing it to Ter a second later. Ter gaped at the screen and tilted it for Nicaise to see.  
Laurent was barely twenty, with his blonde hair just past his shoulders, lean enough he looked androgynous at first glance, wearing a purple and blue corset with beading and lace up the centre of the bodice, and silk details across the bust. The ties were loosely hanging undone at the front and back, and he had a long silk robe on over it which somehow slimmed his shoulders down, and he'd moved it to cover his legs and feet while sitting on them.  
There were four or five pictures of him in it, and a video of him, Gus, a girl Nicaise vaguely recognised and another guy all laughing as he pretended to pose, pursing his lips at the camera with a leg up.  
_'Go on, say the line,'_ the girl said and Laurent laughed loudly, happily, before rolling onto his side and looking up through his lashes.  
_'Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack,'_ he said.  
_'Get stripping then,'_ the other guy said and Laurent snorted. The video cut out when he started taking the layers of silk and lace back off.  
Slowly, Nicaise and Ter looked up at the other men around the table.  
"That's hot-"  
"You and Jo were the same size-?"  
Both boys froze and looked at each other. Nicaise could feel himself starting to smile, though. "Add it to the list of stuff you find hot," he said easily and Ter laughed. "And to the list of my brothers you find hot," he added with a heavy sigh which made Ter snort and Nikandros choked on his drink, sputtering slightly as he fought to maintain his composure.

Their meal arrived and Ter put the box on the floor between his feet. Part way through, Laurent handed Ter a small velvet box. Ter arched a brow.  
"Oh, I do, Laurent," he said and Laurent laughed, flipping him off and Ter clicked the box open, mouth opening slightly when he saw what was inside. Nicaise grinned.  
Ter looked up at Laurent. "Are you fucking serious?" he whispered and Laurent grinned.  
"You're officially legally living in our nuthouse," he said. "You're gonna want an escape door."  
Ter almost looked in a trance as he lifted the car keys up in front of his face before slowly grinning and pocketing them, putting the small box inside the larger box from Gus.  
After their meal while they were debating and comparing deserts, Nicaise headed to the restroom, which for whatever reason was downstairs from the main eating floor. The staircase was narrow and dark, save for the blue lights coming from the hallway below, and he had to brace himself against the wall near the bottom to stop from tripping. He went along the carpeted hallway, passing the disabled door, a storage cupboard and the women's room, but paused before opening the men's door. Inside, someone was arguing, probably on the phone. Nicaise didn't bother waiting to find out what the argument was about - he recognised that voice instantly.  
His heart was in his throat by the time he realised he'd backed away and turned, bolting for the stairs. Whoever the fuck had designed the restaurant's layout clearly hadn't thought about needing to escape in a panic. Nicaise clambered up the stairs, barely managing to slow to a quick walk when he got to the main floor and hurried over to the table where the others still were.  
"That was qui-"  
"We're leaving," Nicaise cut Laurent off. "Now." He grabbed for Ter, pulling him out the booth at the same time as glancing over his shoulder at the hole in the wall staircase.  
Ter frowned at him. They were all frowning at him.  
"Nico, what-?" Nicaise cut Ter off by sharply turning him around, so he could look over his shoulder to see the stairwell behind him. So far, the bastard hadn't appeared. Yet.  
"Nicaise, did something happen in the-?"  
"No," Nicaise blurted, cutting Laurent off again. "No, nothing like that. I just..." If that guy saw Ter - or if Ter saw him or his cunt wife - "I just really want to get out of here, that's all." As he spoke, he wound his arms over Ter's shoulders, blocking him from turning to look at the stairwell.  
"Nico, you're scaring me."  
Nicaise focused on Ter, guilt coiling his stomach worse than the panic ever could. "You're acting the same way you do if you wake me up during the night."  
"Sorry," Nicaise murmured. "It's not that. Really. It's just..." Another glance at the stairway and still no sign of the bastard. It probably hadn't even been a full minute since Nicaise had been about to open the bathroom door, but still. "It's just I overheard someone I really don't feel like seeing again - someone I don't think any of us should have to put up with sharing a building with. That's all." He kissed Ter's cheekbones. "I'm sorry for scaring you, ok? I just really think you'll stay in a better mood away from him."  
"Him," Ter echoed and Nicaise ran his fingers through Ter's hair. "Alright," Ter murmured before looking at the others over Nicaise's shoulder.  
"We'll get the bill," Auguste said. "Yous get them home."  
Ter let Nicaise pull him through the crowd, Laurent and Damen tailing them until they got back to the car. Laurent unlocked the doors, pausing when Ter murmured something to him, too low for Nicaise to catch. Whatever it was, the man answered and Ter nodded as they all got in the car.  
"Any time yous feel like letting us in on what happened back there, feel free," Laurent said as he started the engine and Nicaise sighed.  
"I heard Ter's dad in the toilet," he said, watching Ter for any sort of reaction. "He was yelling on the phone and I could hear him through the main door before I even went in."  
Laurent sighed, turning slightly in his seat to look at them. Nicaise barely noticed his brother; he was too busy focusing on Ter, on the small smile forming on his face. That was all that really mattered.  
By the time they parked and got out the car in the underground lot, Nicaise could barely sit still. All three men had raised an eyebrow at him throughout the drive but he'd ignored most of them, save for the one from Ter which had been followed by a smirk and that stupid fucking cocky grin. Prickhead.  
"You two gonna keep your pants on long enough for Ter to see his car the now?" Laurent asked and Ter nodded, laughing when Nicaise pouted. Ter tugged Nicaise closer by the hair at the back of his neck, kissing him quickly. "If you're green," he murmured against Nicaise's lips, "go get ready in the shower."  
Nicaise smiled slightly, kissing him again before turning and heading for the elevator doors. There was a stairwell but that was around the other side of the lot. He could hear Ter talking excitedly and Laurent and Damen answering as they headed across the lot to where Laurent had parked Ter's Porsche that morning.  
Nicaise got off on the ground floor, walking over to where Jord and Aimeric were at the reception desk.  
"Can I get the pass key?" he asked and Jord nodded, clicking something on his computer while Aimeric got a set of keys and went over to the filing system in the wall.  
"Lose your keys?" Jord asked.  
"Left them inside, since Laurent locked up. But he's gonna take forever."  
Jord nodded and Aimeric walked back over, putting a slim bit of plastic on the desk. Nicaise took it, signed his initials on the T&C's consent form Aimeric gave him and then went back to the elevator, pressing for the top floor. By the time he got in the penthouse and down to his wetroom, he'd already gotten out of most of his clothes.  
He heard the door open again almost ten minutes later when the others got in, two sets of footsteps coming down the hall and into his room. Ter's voice was louder as he said something, then either Laurent or Gus answered, getting a dry laugh out of Ter before the door shut loudly enough Nicaise knew Ter had wanted him to hear it over the water.  
When Nicaise went through a few minutes later, still rubbing his hair dry, Ter was sitting half naked on the bed playing with his keys.  
"You knew, didn't you?"  
Nicaise hummed, dropping the towel onto his shoulders as he climbed onto Ter's lap.  
"I helped them pick it," he murmured against Ter's jaw and he hummed in acknowledgment. "I had to make sure it was gonna be a hot car. They picked that one out of the five options I gave them after they gave me a price range."  
Ter's breath was hot on Nicaise's ear when he answered. "You had to make sure it was hot enough for you to be in with me?"  
"Obviously," Nicaise retorted. "And that it's hot enough that I wanna make the back seat a biohazard."  
Ter snorted, ducking his head into Nicaise's shoulder so hard it was almost a headbutt. "We can take a detour after class tomorrow."  
"Sounds good," Nicaise said and Ter hummed again. When he spoke, Nicaise could hear the smile in his voice.  
"You were so good tonight, Nico." Nicaise whined and Ter laughed lowly. "Did you think I'd forgotten bout promising to see how far this praise kink of yours goes? For shame," he muttered and Nicaise sighed, wriggling slightly and Ter grinned against his neck. He moved Nicaise off and onto the bed, laughing when Nicaise whined and reached for him when he stood up and started towards the wetroom.  
"Five minutes, Nico," he said with a laugh. "Count that out loud for me, ok? I'll be back before you get to the end." With that, he pushed the bathroom door over and Nicaise heard the shower cut on at the same time as the tap, then the vague sound of Ter brushing his teeth.  
Groaning, Nicaise flopped back on his bed, frowning when his shoulder clipped cardboard. The box of lingerie Gus had gotten them as a joke was on the bed, and Nicaise paused.  
Chewing his lip, he glanced at the wetroom door then his French doors, making sure they were locked - if any of the others walked in, he'd never live it down.  
"You gonna go any slower?" he called and heard Ter's muffled laugh.  
"It's not even been twenty seconds, Nico."  
Smirking, Nicaise quietly opened he box, pulling out the lace and silk, trying to untangle it and looked at all the pieces on the bed in front of him. Some sort of lacy bralette vest thing that looked like it was out of a Moulin Rouge set, a thin lace belt with suspenders, a lace thong with spiral details, sheer stockings and a short silk robe that would only come to his mid-thigh, at most.  
Nicaise put the bralette back in the box, since he knew he didn't have time to figure out how the fuck to get it on. Trying to visualise how the actors in classy porn looked in the stuff, Nicaise figured out the order to put it all on. Within seconds, he had more respect for people who actually wore this shit on a regular basis - it was like trying to wear spiderwebs.  
Slowly, he pulled the thong on, followed by the belt, which he put around his waist instead of his hips, and then he sat down to slowly roll the stockings on, being careful not to rip them. Once he had them up his thighs, he gently hooked the suspenders on, cautiously stretching and flexing his legs to make sure they weren't going to tear or come undone. Satisfied the lace was staying in place, he shrugged into the robe, putting the box down on the floor as he got comfy on the bed to wait, letting the robe fall down his arms.  
Ter had already gotten the lube and condoms out while he'd been waiting earlier, and they were both sitting innocently on the pillows.  
The shower was still on, so Nicaise quietly took his white and kohl pencils and mascara out of his drawer. He used his phone as a mirror, lining the outer lines of his lashes with the kohl and then highlighting his waterline with the white before blinking the mascara on. The shower cut off as he put the lids back on and Nicaise quickly put the items back in his drawer, closing it at the same time Ter started talking.  
"I mean if you can't even tell the difference between five minutes and five seconds, is there really any hope for-"  
Ter broke off, standing in the doorway and staring at Nicaise on the bed.  
Nicaise tilted his head. "Guess I'm not so good at math after all, is that what you're getting at?"  
The silence might have scared Nicaise but the blatant hunger on Ter's face stopped him from doubting anything. Ter gestured for Nicaise to stand up and he did, turning in a slow circle. He could feel how cocky his smirk was by the time he was facing Ter again.  
Before he could take in Ter's state or how hard he was, the man had stormed over and shoved Nicaise onto the bed and was pinning him down, kissing him so hard it almost hurt. Nicaise groaned, arching up against him and moaning when Ter practically growled.  
"Fuck, Nico, you're so fucking pretty," he gritted out and Nicaise preened, moaning happily and grinding his hips up against Ter's. Ter smirked wide against his lips, moving his hips out of Nicaise's reach, and Nicaise knew he was screwed.  
"You done so good today, Nico. The intern list. You're so smart. So fucking smart. And warning me about him in the restaurant. Protecting me. Keeping me safe. You done so, so good, Nicaise." Ter grinned when Nicaise whined, bucking his hips, trying to find Ter's. "And now you're all dressed up just for me." He leant in to Nicaise's ear, nipping and sucking at the skin, voice a rough whisper. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, Nico. And I'm not gonna stop til we're both passing out." As he spoke, he ran his hands along the lace on Nicaise's skin, snapping the thong slightly and Nicaise groaned so loud he almost shouted, arching his back and loving how Ter's eyes flashed. "Those aren't coming off, pretty boy. No fucking chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs -  
> You should see me in a crown- Corvyx cover


	4. Back seats and armchairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicaise has more exams, he and Ter go driving, Nicaise flexes his lawyerness, Nik gets brave for a few seconds, and Ter and Gus make bets as Nicaise passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR:  
> Lingerie for Nic (continued from the last chapter)  
> Car sex (lots of it)  
> Nicaise still being 17 while Ter is 18   
> Nikandros being wet and wearing a towel  
> Swearing as usual  
> Nicaise making up a law / legal loophole 
> 
> Idk what to tag for this one ok just lmk if you want anything else noted here

Everything ached.  
Groaning, Nicaise cracked his eyes open, nuzzling against Ter without really thinking about it. Ter grumbled, lifting his arm around Nicaise's shoulders.  
"Morning," he said, voice deep with sleep, "pretty thing."  
"Don't," Nicaise yawned. "You'll get me hard again. Lemme wake up first."  
Ter breathed a laugh, fingers carding through Nicaise's hair. Nicaise looked up and Ter smiled hazily, thumbs running across Nicaise's cheeks, catching slightly on the dried mascara streaked down his face.  
The night before, Ter had teased and edged Nicaise for over half an hour, praising him again and again, until Nicaise had been so hard and close it had hurt. He'd been convinced he'd cum untouched if Ter had dragged it out much longer. By the time Ter had started fingering and opening him up, Nicaise had been a shaking, incoherent mess. Ter had fucked him slowly, drawing it out even longer, before finally letting Nicaise cum, praising him more when he let himself shout and make noises without trying to choke them down. He'd pushed Nicaise through three orgasms in a row before moving so Nicaise could suck him off. Before he could start, Ter had pulled Nicaise back, frowning.  
"Nico, wait - what colour?"  
"Green," Nicaise had gulped, blinking up at Ter. "So fucking green. Green."  
"But you're crying."   
Nicaise had blinked slowly, touching his fingers to his cheeks; they came off stained black. He looked up at Ter, who had already started talking again.   
"Nico, what did I do? Was it too much? What-"  
Nicaise had kissed him to shut him up, smiling faintly against the guy's lips. "People don't just cry when they're hurt or sad, Terry," he'd whispered. "We cry when we're happy too."  
Ter had pulled away again, looking hard at Nicaise. "You promise it's nothing bad?"  
"Cross my heart," he'd said, grinning when Ter loosened his grip and had let Nicaise move back to his cock to suck him off.  
They'd gone for what had felt like hours, finding diffrent ways to make the other make louder sounds and new expressions before collapsing completely spent back on the bed. The lingerie had been ringing wet, but neither of them had had time to care before passing out.  
Now, Nicaise could tell it had dried stiff.   
"Got anything left in you for a car ride?"   
"Yeah," Ter breathed. "Just lemme find my legs first."  
Nicaise laughed before groaning. "I think they're in the same circle of Hell as my stomach muscles."  
Ter groaned low, stretching. "At least you don't need stomach muscles for your exams."  
As he spoke, there was a knock at the bedroom doors and Nikandros's voice seeped through. "Not to disturb yous two, but you're gonna be late."  
"My exam doesn't start til ten," Nicaise shouted through a yawn.  
"Its almost half nine, Nuca. And Laurent said to make sure you got there early."  
Nicaise frowned, clumsily rolling over and grabbing for his phone on the bedside table, blinking at the numbers on the screen.   
09:27  
"Fuck!" he yelped, bolting out of the bed and tripping on the duvet and practically falling into the wetroom. It wasn't until he turned the shower on and barely avoided falling on the tiles that he remembered the silk stockings. Swearing under his breath, he yanked the lace and silk off, hissing slightly at the fact that water hadn't came on warm.  
By the time he had dried off and bolted back through to his room to pull on clothes, Ter had sat up and somehow made himself look half presentable and was sitting on the bed waiting for Nicaise, keys in hand. Nicaise pulled on a pair of boxers from the floor, the first pair of clean black jeans he saw and tugged a tshirt on, catching the button-down Ter threw at him without complaint, shrugging into it as he hopped to get his socks and shoes on. Ter threw him some hair wax, and Nicaise clumsily spread it on his hands and ran them through his hair, tipping his head upside down then to the side to try to get his bangs and quiff sitting half decently. By the time he was upright, Ter was slipping his shoes on and unlocking the French doors, half-pulling Nicaise out behind him since he was still trying to fix his hair. They left the penthouse, Ter pressing for the elevator and pulling Nicaise closer with an arm around his shoulders, kissing his temple and making Nicaise pause to look up at him.  
"Are you alright? After last night, I mean."  
Nicaise let out a breath, letting himself think and check over himself. He didn't say anything until they were in the elevator.  
"Yeah," he said slowly, leaning against Ter as the doors slid closed and the lift started going down. "Yeah, I'm alright. A lot sorer than I've been for a while, but I don't think it's a bad type."  
Ter sighed against him, nose in his neck. "Good. I wasn't sure if I'd pushed you too far. I mean, you reacted like you liked it but I know your brain isn't always on the same page as the rest of you."  
Nicaise smiled, turning slightly to kiss Ter's cheek. "No, I liked it. A lot. Enough that I'm not against doing it again of you're up for it," he added and felt Ter grin against him.  
"Fuck yes."  
"Not too often, though," Nicaise said as they walked out the lift, crossing the lot to Ter's car, both of them sliding in as soon as the doors were open. "It's gonna take a while for these aches to stop."  
"And yet you're gonna try another round after classes," Ter said. He didn't even have to make it a question. They both knew car sex was happening in the next few hours.   
"Obviously. This car needs christened, Terry." The man snorted as he reversed and drove out the lot. "And besides," Nicaise said with a contented sigh as he leant back in the seat. "I'm gonna need something to calm me down after these exams."  
"You're gonna do great them, Nico," Ter said, braking at a red light and turning to look at Nicaise, fixing his hair for him.   
"I know," Nicaise said with a smirk. "I just need an excuse to justify getting in your pants again when everything already hurts. But you're right," he said. "I'm gonna be fucking great at these ones. I'm not even worried about them."

...

"Exams can go die in a fucking ditch," Nicaise grumbled as he collapsed into the leather seat eight hours later. Ter quirked a brow at him but pulled away from the college as Nicaise let out a noise between a sigh and a groan.  
"Politics shouldn't have been invented and I wanna watch whoever invented law slowly choke on their own words while their ass is on their head."  
"You couldn't have done that bad."  
"What?" Nicaise looked over before shaking his head and swallowing. "Oh, no, I done fucking great at them. But that doesn't mean they can't fucking die."  
Ter breathed a laugh as Nicaise groaned again, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.  
"Speaking of fucking dying..." Nicaise trailed off as he reached over the gear box, trailing his hands easily over Ter's crotch and around his waist.   
"Dying? Really?" Ter said with a smirk and Nicaise shrugged, playing with his fly.   
"Gagging for it counts as a slow death."  
"Oh really," Ter said dryly, chewing his lip as Nicaise palmed him through his boxers, grinning when he noticed Ter's cock was already half-hard.  
"Wait, hang on," Ter laughed when Nicaise repositioned himself in his seat, moving up onto his knees. "Lemme find somewhere to pull over where there's not gonna be people walking past."  
"Who said anything about pulling over?" Nicaise asked and even he could hear the smirk in his voice. Before Ter could respond or process what he'd said, Nicaise bent forward, easily sliding underneath Ter's arm to his lap, mouthing and nuzzling at his semi through the material.   
Ter swore and the car swerved slightly before he righted it and Nicaise fought off a smirk as he sucked at the cotton.   
"Either you're overestimating how good it am at driving," Ter gasped, "or you're underestimating how fucking good you are at head."  
Nicaise hummed, letting out a breath against Ter before he answered. "I never underestimate how good I am at head." As he spoke he took Ter's cock out his boxers and slid it into his mouth, smiling slightly at the groan it got out of Ter.   
"Fuck," he muttered. "Where do- fuck, Nico. Where do you want me to drive?"  
"Anywhere you want," Nicaise said around his dick, pulling off to repeat himself. "Just not down a ditch, into a tree or towards oncoming traffic, preferably. Anywhere else is fine." He went back down before Ter could say anything.  
Within minutes, Ter had swerved enough times Nicaise had stopped trying to keep count, though he guessed it was around fifteen or sixteen when Ter swore louder and there was a honk and screech from outside. "Fuck, Nico, ease off - I can't cum when we're on the motorway we'll - we'll cra- shit." Ter's stomach flexed as he cut himself off and Nicaise pulled off, sitting up slightly and looking around.  
"We're on the motorway?"  
Ter groaned, gritting his teeth and Nicaise couldn't help but grin at how gone he was.  
"Yeah," he breathed. "I'll pull over once we're off a slip road or something, just - just slow down a bit. I'll actually crash if you make me cum."  
"So I should take it as a compliment if we die. Got it." Nicaise leant back down, taking Ter almost all the way down to the hilt but wrapped his free hand tightly around Ter's base to hold him off from the edge.   
By the time he felt the car stop and the engine cut off, Ter was an incoherent babbling mess and his cock was throbbing in Nicaise's throat.   
Ter's hands landed in Nicaise's hair almost as soon as the engine stopped and Ter's babbling got louder. He was tugging at Nicaise's roots so hard it hurt but Nicaise just groaned around him, taking his hand away from Ter's base and letting Ter push his head down further. Within seconds Nicaise was swallowing as Ter came down his throat, hips bucking helplessly, trying to get even deeper.  
"Fuck," he moaned as Nicaise hummed, lazily sucking and mouthing for a few more seconds before pulling off and sitting up.   
"Fuck," he echoed with a grin and laughed when Ter gulped loudly in response.  
"Now I fucking wish I'd brought stuff."  
"Oh, Terry, for shame," Nicaise drawled, not bothering to try and keep his tone even as he rutted himself against the seat, getting another groan from Ter and that raised eyebrow. "You really think I'd let you get a car for a birthday present without putting stuff in it for us? I thought we knew each other, but apparently not."   
As he spoke, Ter pushed him back against the window in a rush to get to the glovebox and Nicaise laughed happily, not trying to keep his balance. Ter pulled a box of condoms and lube out of the glovebox and his eyes flashed to Nicaise who was already palming himself.  
"Back seat," Ter ground out. "Now."

...

By the time they got back to the penthouse, it was almost ten.   
"Well hello to you, too, lovebirds," Auguste said from the kitchen and Nicaise flipped him off as he and Ter collapsed onto the leather armchair since it was closer than the sofa.   
"Wow, not even a 'fuck off'? From either of you?" Gus whistled. "Laurent should've invested in more air fresheners for that car."  
Nicaise yawned, slumping back against Ter even more and curling around him, already half asleep and missing whatever Ter said to Gus. They'd climbed into the back seat in time to almost get hit by a speeding car way too close to the slip, so Ter had gotten back in the front and quickly drove away, looking for a safer place to pull in at. He hadn't seemed to notice Nicaise had stayed in the back until Nicaise had started chucking his clothes onto the front seat and Ter had almost crashed when he'd turned to look to ask why. By the time he'd stopped at a traffic light and turned around in his seat, Nicaise had been fingering himself and holding a sealed condom between his teeth.   
Ter had barely lasted long enough to pull into a large car park, circling until he got to the back corner next to the recycling stations before he'd clambered into the back and shoved Nicaise down. Nicaise had laughed, helping Ter out of his clothes. It was an awkward fit, but eventually they ended up with one of Nicaise's legs propped up on the headrests and the other pulled up to his chest, with Ter leaning on it, one of his knees by Nicaise's hips and the other leg down on the floor to keep himself up and taking the condom out of Nicaise's mouth, rolling his eyes when the packet ripped in Nicaise's teeth as he did.  
"Show off," Ter had muttered.  
"You like it," Nicaise had replied only to get flipped off before Ter had started fucking him.  
They'd stayed in the parking lot for over two hours, going between fucking to teasing to just lying curled up together. After a while there had been a knock at the window behind them and they'd both jumped out of their skins, bolting up and almost falling off the seat as they both tried to look to see who it was. There was a girl around Ter's age standing next to some guy who looked a few years older.   
"Gimme my phone," Nicaise said and Ter frowned but reached into the front for Nicaise's jeans, handing him the device a few seconds later.   
Nicaise had opened the window, grateful that they were all thickly tinted and the guy hadn't been able to see them starkers, leaning his arms on the door as he looked up at the pair.  
"What's up?" Even he had been surprised at how casual his voice came out.   
The guy had blinked, hesitating for a moment before he'd seemed to remember his train of thought.  
"You know it's illegal to do that on owned property, right? If any of the staff catch yous, you could both get charged."  
Oh, the irony.  
"Doing what?" Nicaise had asked innocently and the guy frowned, looking between him and Ter, the two of them clearly glowing from fucking.  
"Dogging. And I'd say yous should take your sex party somewhere else before the person who's car you're in gets back-"  
Nicaise laughed, shaking his head and grinning up at the guy.  
"If you think two people is a party, that says everythibg about how you spend your Saturday nights. And we didn't steal this car. Or break into it. So you can fuck off wi-"  
"You really think I'm that dumb?" the guy scoffed. "Two kids just happen to have a spanking-new Porsche to fuck in?"  
"Yes, actually," Nicaise had drawled. "Cause it's true. My brother bought it for us."   
"Unless your brother's a fucking millionaire-"  
"Billionaire, actually," Nicaise cut in easily. "You might have heard of him - Laurent DeVere. Ringing any bells?"  
The guy stared at them. Behind him, the girl had already been looking like she wanted to bolt.  
"Nice try, kid," he'd said eventually. "Both DeVere's are blonde. So was their dad. You're not. Ergo, you're not related to them."  
"You really don't believe me?" Nicaise had pouted. "I can call one of them up right now and get him to tell you if I'm lying or not."  
"Go ahead," the guy scoffed. "And when neither of them answer, I'm dragging your fairy asses out that car and hauling yous over to the store for the management there to decide whether or not to press charges against yous. And whoever actually owns this car."  
"Yeah, yeah," Nicaise had said, picking his phone up and swiping to face time Laurent, turning so the guy could see the screen. Now he just had to hope Laurent wasn't in a fucking meeting or on call with some idiot.  
The guy had laughed. "You're gonna look so stupid when-"  
 ** _"Nuca, what's wrong?"_ **Laurent was frowning at him through the screen. **_"Don't tell me yous already crashed."_**  
"Oh, ye of no faith," Nicaise sing-songed. "No, nothing like that. Can you just tell this guy-" he'd pointed the camera towards the guy outside the car, who was now blank faced and definitely not laughing, "-that you did actually buy me and Ter this Porsche and that we didn't break into it just to fuck in a parking lot? Oh, and that you are actually my brother."  
Laurent had scowled and Nicaise had grinned.  
"Look, man, I-"  
 ** _"Be quiet."_** Laurent's voice was cold as ice. The guy snapped his mouth shut. ** _"I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. I bought that Porsche as a birthday present to the boys less than a week ago. And my brother is too smart to have parked on private property. So I suggest you rethink your claims and any threats you've made to either of them. Do you understand?"_**  
"Yes," the man had stuttered. "I'm so sorry, Mister, I-"  
 ** _"Why are you still talking?"_** Laurent cut in and the guy fell silent again.   
Nicaise grinned, turning the camera back to focus on himself.  
"Cheers."  
 ** _"Anything else?"_** Laurent asked and Nicaise had hummed.   
"Nope, that's everything. Can you tell Gus to leave our dinner in the oven?"  
Laurent rolled his eyes but agreed, and Nicaise hung up before turning to look at the guy, who was staring at him like he had three heads.  
"A bit of advice, mate," Nicaise had drawled, before gesturing around the car and then to the store. "This is legal nomads land. Since this is a retail park, each store only has rights over the space in front of it. And since this lil corner is directly in line with none of them, none of them actually own it. But it's not public property either since the recycling companies wouldn't be dumb enough to illegally advertise themselves by putting their bins in publicly owned spaces." He shrugged easily, clucking his tongue at the guy, who had flinched backwards. "Nice try, though. I think it's time for you to leave now."  
The guy had nodded quickly, backing up and walking away fast enough he'd tripped and almost fell.  
Laughing, Nicaise had closed the window and looked back to Ter, who was staring at him with the same expression he wore whenever Nicaise did long division or algebra.   
"Was that true?"  
"Not got a scooby," Nicaise had grinned. "But it sounded real enough."   
Ter breathed a laugh, hauling Nicaise on top of him by his thighs. "You know," he'd murmured as Nicaise nuzzled at his ear and jaw. "You're probably gonna make me cum in my pants the first time I see you in court."  
Nicaise grinned, biting and sucking at the skin and making Ter groan. "If you don't, I'm gonna be insulted."  
Ter had groaned again, pulling Nicaise closer and shutting him up before he could say something stupid.  
At some point they had left the parking lot, drove to a Chippy and gotten dinner before driving around for a while. Nicaise had gotten Ter to pull over to the side of a road once they hadn't seen another car for a few minutes, and had climbed into the back seats. Ter had followed without a word.  
Now, lying curled up like pretzels in the armchair, Nicaise wondered if he should be dreading waking up the next day.  
Auguste whistled sharply, snapping his fingers inches from their faces. Nicaise blinked up at him, taking a few seconds to notice the plate of food that was being held out and a few more seconds to realise he was meant to take it.  
"Get that down yous, then go to bed," Auguste said and Nicaise yawned.  
They got through half the food on the plate before Auguste took it off of them, walking over to the kitchen as Nicaise slumped against Ter, curling up tighter and closing his eyes. He could hear Gus washing up and the bathroom door opened and Nicaise heard footsteps behind them.  
"They're asleep, right?" Nikandros' voice asked. Nicaise was too tired to even open his eyes to look at the guy.  
"Probably," Gus said. "Why-?" He cut himself short and Nicaise nuzzled Ter's chest. Whatever it was probably wasn't even that important.   
"When did you get that fucking built?" Auguste exclaimed.  
Nicaise's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking over to where Nikandros was standing at the fridge and felt his tongue stick itself to the top of his mouth. Nikandros was built. As fuck. Obviously Nicaise had noticed that every single day since the man had gotten back, but he'd always been dressed. And now he was standing feet away in a towel which was slung dangerously low on his hips - low enough Nicaise was willing to bet it was resting on his base. And maybe more to the point, he was still dripping wet from the shower.   
Nikandros shrugged, still looking at Gus.  
"They put us through crazy drills and workouts and diets - guess it paid off."  
"I'll say," Gus muttered before he smirked. "Looks like you woke the dead."  
Nik turned around, raising his eyebrows when he saw Nicaise looking at him.  
"I thought yous were dead to the world."  
"Yeah, so did I," Nicaise murmured, eyes glued to Nikandros's body and the man laughed.  
Ter groaned, opening his eyes and looking at Nicaise then over to Nikandros. "No fair," he grumbled. "I wanted some sleep tonight."  
"You can sleep all you want," Nicaise mumbled and Ter sent him a pointed Look.  
"And for some hot water to still be left in the morning."  
Nicaise felt himself flush but couldn't bring himself to care since Nik was laughing again and shaking his head.  
"Sorry bout that."  
"Don't be," Nicaise said but his mouth was too dry so it came out as a croak and Nik ducked his head but not quick enough to hide a smirk. Ter shifted in the seat and suddenly looked back to Nicaise.  
"Seriously?" He looked down, not even bothering to be subtle and Nicaise whined. In the back of his head he knew he was hard again, and he knew he was close enough that his cock was twitching, but the majority of his brain was still processing Nikandros mostly-naked in front of him.   
"Nik, do me a favour and flex or something - I won't have to do much tonight then."  
Nik shook his head and moved away from the wall, heading for the stairs.  
"No luck there, mate."  
"Or just drop the towel - by accident, even," Ter was saying and Nik grinned as he paused on the stairs to look over at them both. "I mean, you've probably seen him starkers loads of times, so it wouldn't even be that much of a deal, really."  
Nik grinned, shaking his head again as he walked up the stairs. "Can't help you there, either - but by the looks of things you've not got a whole lot of work to do anyway." He shut the door to his room and Nicaise whined, not even realising he was grinding against Ter's leg until his stomach tightened.  
"Fuck-!" He yelped, cutting himself off with a groan as he came, belatedly bringing his hand up to his mouth. One of Ter's hands was already in his hair, and the other one started rubbing and groping him through his jeans, gently milking him out. Groaning, Nicaise slumped forward against Ter, who was already murmuring praise and comfort.   
"If I didn't know any better - which I don't," Gus said quietly a few moments later, "I'd say Nik had been starting to flirt there."  
"So what are the bets?" Ter asked. "Who's gonna make the first move?"  
Nicaise passed out before he could hear Auguste's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Heaven Knows - The Pretty Reckless   
> Crush- Cigarettes after sex   
> Backseat serenade- All Time Low


	5. Tick tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicaise skips school, sees Nikandros naked, spends the day trying not to have a panic attack or relapse. Ter gets home and keeps him calm until Gus comes over - Nic then leaves those two to.... do stuff.... and meanwhile he and Nikandros spend some time together in the pool before Nik accidently triggers Nicaise, who then goes back up to his room and has a mini breakdown with Ter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for:  
> Nicaise being horny and still under 18  
> Nudity  
> Panic attacks  
> References to past addictions (sex, porn, drugs, alcohol and selfharm)  
> Feelings  
> Age gaps  
> Implied sex  
> Flashbacks?  
> Reference to past childhood sexual abuse / grooming
> 
> Let me know if you need anything else tagged
> 
>  
> 
> Yes I'm aware the scenes don't totally flow from one to the other, but I really wanted this one up so I can focus on the next ones - the next one is going to be short and the two after that will be long and with a lot trigger warnings. I just wanted this one out the way I guess.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._  
Nicaise looked away from the clock, tried to focus on the stupid documentary on TV.  
_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Nik's. Cock. Tick. Tock._  
Ter had already left when Nicaise had gotten up that morning - he'd had a two hour shift before classes started at nine, the masochistic workaholic he was. Exams were over so it was back to classes as usual for him - Nicaise had taken the day off to get his head back in gear. It had been over a week since Ter's birthday and the day of car sex, but Nicaise still felt... off. He knew it was just because he wasn't the sole focus of Ter's attention after getting fucked so much - he knew that. Still, old habits die hard. Or so Laurent had said, anyway, when he'd noticed Nicaise zoning out a few days after. Laurent had told him to take some time out - to relax without getting off. So Nicaise had decided he would stay off of college until next week, have today to himself and then the weekend to wash his brain out with soap before going back to class on Monday. He'd called his tutors and said he was sick, and they'd sent him links to resources which would be relevant for whatever he was going to miss in class. Vicky, his law tutor, had also told him to check his emails over the weekend, since she would send him a copy of his results at some point. She had sounded excited, so Nicaise presumed he'd done well on the exam.  
He'd assumed he was alone in the penthouse - Laurent and Damen were at work, and there had been no sign of Nikandros. He'd heard the shower, but it sounded muffled so he'd thought it was an echo from the apartment below. For breakfast, he'd started making a smoothie but had turned the blender off partway through to add more juice, and had turned it back on without remembering to put the lid on. He'd turned it off less than five seconds later, but that was already enough time for juice, fruit and oats to go all over him and the counter. It had taken a few minutes to clean the surfaces, and Nicaise had stripped in the kitchen and put his clothes straight in the laundry pile, before heading to the bathroom to get washed - he'd gone for the main one since it was closer.  
What he hadn't been expecting was to find Nikandros in the shower, forehead against the glass and his fist around his cock.  
Nik had looked up as soon as the door had squeaked on the hinges, which had been barely two seconds after Nicaise had looked up and seen him. Nicaise had backed out of the room and beelined for his wetroom, clicking the water on and tugging sharply at his hair, leaning back against the tiles.  
What. the. fuck.  
It had taken him a minute of methodically washing smoothie off of himself to realise he hadn't heard the bathroom door close - or open - or footsteps - and the water pressure was low enough that the other one still had to be on - and his warm water was cool enough that the hot water had to be going somewhere else. Had Nik even came out the shower yet? Nicaise froze. Had Nik not stopped? Was he still getting off?  
Gritting his teeth, Nicaise had turned his shower to its coldest setting.  
When he'd gone through to the kitchen to wash the blender a few minutes later, the shower had still been on. Nik hadn't came out for almost ten more minutes - when he had, he'd looked wrecked. Too wrecked to have just jacked off once.  
He'd frozen when he'd seen Nicaise on the couch and had avoided looking at him when he'd gone up the stairs, coming down a few minutes later with a duffel and muttering something about going to the gym before practically bolting out of the penthouse.  
Nicaise had tried to focus on the TV, then on music, then on this stupid documentary- but his mind kept derailing and going back to Nik in the shower.  
_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Nik's. Cock. Nik's. Cock._  
Groaning, Nicaise checked his phone again. He'd texted Ter a few times but there was still no answer.

**_Txt me when you get this._ **   
**_Call me when you're free._ **   
**_Answer your phone._ **   
**_Call me when you get this._ **   
**_Crisis. Crisis. Crisis. Meltdown._ **   
**_Fucking answer prickhead._ **

They were all still on **_DELIVERED_**. Fucking hell.  
Nicaise dropped his phone, leaning back and trying to get comfortable to focus on the TV. He didn't even know what the documentary was on.  
His phone went a few minutes later and he picked it up, answering it before he even looked at who was calling.  
"Terry? It's about fucking ti-"  
_"Nope, not Ter,"_ Laurent said and Nicaise groaned, slouching back in the leather and suede cushions.  
"What do you want." He couldn't even make it a question.  
_"I was going to say to see if you're alright, but clearly you're not."_  
"Quit with the fucking circles, Laurent. I'm not in the mood for them."  
_"Nik told us what happened. He was pretty shaken sounding so I thought I ought to do the decent thing and check up on my recovering addict of a brother. Check he's not thinking about relapsing."_  
Nicaise scrubbed his hand over his face.  
"Yeah, give yourself a fucking medal," he muttered and heard Laurent sigh on the other end.  
_"What happened?"_  
"I thought he already told yous."  
_"He did,"_ Laurent said calmly. _"But I want to hear it from you."_  
"What's there to hear? I was making a smoothie, forgot to put the lid on, the blender puked everywhere, I cleaned up and stripped, went to the bathroom for a shower assuming I was in alone, then he was in there wanking so I went to my own shower then when I came out to clean the blender he was still in there and didn't come out for ten minutes and when he did he looked wrecked. Then he fucked off to the gym. Happy now?"  
_"Hardly,"_ Laurent sighed. Nicaise could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. He done that a lot.  
_"Have you had anything to drink?"_  
"Only water."  
_"Have you contacted anyone for drugs?"_  
"No."  
_"Sex?"_  
"Ter's not answering."  
_"Porn?"_  
"No."  
_"Wanking?"_  
"Not yet."  
_"Nicaise."_  
"Fine - no," he groaned.  
Laurent made a satisfied sound and Nicaise resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room.  
_"Good. What are you doing?"_  
"Watching TV."  
_"What are you watching?"_  
"A documentary."  
_"What's it about?"_  
Nicaise pulled up the description on screen. "The diffrent types of farms across the world." The fuck?  
_"Alright. Gus has a lunch meeting and then he'll be over around three."_  
"Fine," Nicaise said and went to hang up but stopped when he heard Laurent speak again.  
_"Nicaise?"_  
"What?"  
_"Don't throw your phone or break anything."_  
"Right," he said and hung up, throwing his phone onto the armchair. Fucker.

...

"Nico?"  
"Huh?" Nicaise tilted his head back as the front door slammed and Ter came into the room. "What's-"  
Ter pushed Nicaise over on the couch, straddling and pinning him too quick for Nicaise to do anything. "The fu- ow!" Nicaise tried to move away but Ter kept him pinned as he slapped random points across Nicaise's sides, sending pulses of pain through him while making his arms and one leg dead.  
"What the bloody fuck's that for?" he yelled, kicking Ter's leg. Ter glared, pinching Nicaise's knee hard enough to make him yelp.  
"That's for fucking scaring me," Ter ground out, this time dodging Nicaise's kick and pushing his leg back to him.  
"The fuck you on about?" Nicaise yelped, scrabbling backwards to the other corner of he couch and rubbing his arms in an attempt to get normal sensation back into them.  
Ter laughed dryly, before doing air brackets. "'Text me when you get this. Call me when you're free. Answer your phone. Call me when you get this. Crisis. Crisis. Crisis. Meltdown. Fucking answer prickhead.' Well, guess what - I did. I texted. I called. I facetimed. I messaged you on every fucking platform you've got. I left voicemails. And you didn't fucking answer any of them. So I texted Laurent and he wasn't answering, neither was Damen. I even tried texting that woman who's their assistant or whatever - the hot blonde one. It was only from her that I found out Laurent was worried about you but she said she didn't know why, just that maybe you weren't in a great place. So then on the way back here I get a call from Laurent and then he explains everything."  
Ter let out a breath, practically spitting the air out. "Do you have any fucking idea how scared I've been all day, Nico? I get all those texts at once at the bloody end of lunch, and then I spend the whole afternoon trying to reach you and you don't fucking answer anything? And then I find out there's a chance you're fucking relapsing?"  
Nicaise groaned, shaking his head.  
"Fuck, sorry. My phone's on the armchair and it's on silent - I forgot I'd sent you that shit."  
Ter sighed, flopping onto his ass and looking at Nicaise. "What happened?"  
Nicaise told him - about the smoothie, the lid, the bathroom, Nik, the shower, the water, Nik looking so wrecked, being left in alone, everything.  
"And you've just been watching documentaries all day?" Ter asked once he was done.  
"Yeah," Nicaise sighed.  
Ter let out a breath, nodding slowly. "Alright." And then; "Sorry about your arms and leg."  
"The bloody hell did you do to them, anyway? They're still pins-n-needlely."  
"Pressure points," Ter said. "They'll be fine in another minute or two, just flex your hands and feet."  
Nicaise grumbled but did so.  
By the time Gus got home half an hour later, the two of them were curled up on the couch watching the wildlife channel. Gus went straight to the kitchen, checking the lock on the alcohol cabinet and then came over to the couch, pushing Nicaise's sleeves up and turning his arms over to check for marks.  
"He's clean," Ter said. "I already checked."  
Auguste let out a breath, nodding and taking his phone out. He tapped on the screen a few times then flopped back heavily onto the armchair.  
"Laurent was debating whether or not to strip search you when he gets back. I said I'd check for the obvious signs first."  
Ter shook his head. "No cuts, no new track marks, no powder, no rash, no bruises, no burns, no alcohol, and he's had a semi since before I got here."  
"Alright," Gus sighed. "Bloody hell, Nuca - you really scared us."  
"Blame Nik," Nicaise muttered. "And actually blame Damen too for not mentioning how fucking big Nik's cock is."  
Gus shook his head. "You heard the shower and still went in, Nuca- you can't blame anyone else this time."  
"It sounded like it was downstairs - you know as well as I do that that shower sounds muffled. And I thought I was home alone. So-"  
"Nico, breathe," Ter said quietly, tugging Nicaise's hair sharply. "Breathe."  
Nicaise gulped, only just realising he had started to panic. "Fuck."  
"Pretty sure you have to be breathing to be able to fuck," Ter copped and Nicaise swallowed, trying to get his breathing back to normal.  
"Better?" Ter asked and Nicaise nodded.  
"Better."  
"Good," Ter said, before moving to get something out of his bag. "Cause I need you breathing before I can move onto this."  
Nicaise frowned as Ter held up a bit of paper folded in half and looked at Gus. "Remember before my birthday, and we were talking about you giving me something if I got perfect marks?"  
Gus slowly grinned, shaking his head as he began laughing quietly. "You didn't."  
Ter gave him a shit-eating grin and handed over the paper. Gus unfolded it and skimmed whatever was written on it, laughing more as he did until his shoulders were shaking.  
"You fucker."  
"Or fuckee, whichever you prefer. But since I'm assuming you've not done anything with guys before, I'm gonna suggest letting me top cause I don't wanna end up in an ambulance cause you got impatient or overly excited."  
Nicaise was on his feet and crossing the room as soon as he saw the look in Auguste's eyes.  
"Aw, going somewhere Nico?" Ter called after him.  
"No way," Nicaise yelled, "am I staying here while you fuck my brother." He went into his room, grabbed his gym bag and bolted for the front door, flipping the pair off as he passed the living area. Ter's laugh echoed as he slammed the door and half-jogged-half-slid down the corridor to the lift.  
He went down to the foyer and waved to Aimeric at the desk.  
"Pool key?"  
"It's already open," he said and Nicaise thanked him before hurrying to the door and down the sloped hallway to the pool. The floor was already wet as he walked in. He barely had time to look up from his feet and where he was placing them before he slammed right into someone and slipped. The person grabbed for him but only gripped the handle of his bag as Nicaise fell into the pool.  
He coughed as he came up, spitting water out and shaking his head. "Oh sure," he choked out. "Save the bag."  
"If I'd grabbed your arm, you could have broken a bone or taken us both down," the man's voice said and Nicaise groaned before he even looked up. "At least now you've hopefully got some dry clothes in here."  
Nikandros was standing at the edge of the pool in his skintight trunks, his hair pushed back against his scalp and his whole body was still dripping wet. Nicaise's duffel was still in Nik's left hand.  
"You know," he said slowly as he pulled himself out of the pool and sat on the slabs. "If I wasn't still plagued by the image of Ter fucking Gus on the sofa, I might be turned on by you standing there like that."  
Nikandros spluttered for about ten seconds before he managed to form a reply.  
"You're joking. Tell me you're joking."  
Nicaise shrugged as he peeled his tshirt off and dropped it on the tile next to himself.  
"I wish. But if I was joking about them, I'd be hard cause I'd already be distracted by you." He glanced up, smirking when he saw Nik was blushing. "So I guess it's a good thing I'm not joking about them. And I can't believe I just said that."  
Nik frowned at him as Nicaise stood up and kicked his shoes off then hopped to peel his socks off. "Shouldn't you be doing that in the changing room?"  
"I'm not walking over there in soppin' clothes," Nicaise said as he undone his jeans and started wriggling out of them. Nikandros turned away the second he realised Nicaise was taking his jeans and boxers off at the same time.  
"Seriously?" Nicaise laughed. "That's not what happened this morning."  
"Nicaise." The way Nikandros said his name, it sounded like he wanted to say "rat poison".  
"Just an observation, not a judgement," Nicaise muttered as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. "But unless you gimme my bag back, I'm jumping in the pool starkers."  
Nikandros dropped the duffel as if it had burned him, stepping away slightly. Sighing, Nicaise knelt and opened it, taking out his trunks and pulling them on before zipping it back up and picking his clothes up. He didn't look back at Nik as he took his things towards the changing area.  
...  
Ter lounged back on the sofa, tilting his head as he watched Auguste. The man watched him back, and Ter could see his cogs turning the idea over and over behind his eyes.  
"We don't have to," he said. "I'm not gonna hold it against you. But I think you're curious."  
Slowly, the man nodded, eyes never leaving Ter. "I am. I'm just trying to figure out if it's a good enough risk to take."  
"What's getting risked?"  
"Our friendship, for starters. And your friendship with Nuca to finish. There are a few other risks between those two, but they're the biggest ones."  
"Well for starters, nothing between us has to change. I'm not interested in anything else - you already know I'm aro. I'm not going to get attached. And Nico will be fine with it, to finish with. He'll have a strop or two, but we always talk everything out. And he's known how long I've wanted in your pants for - he'll be alright with this." Ter shrugged easily, spreading his arms across the back of the sofa. "What risks did you have lodged between those two?"  
Auguste cracked a smile. "Laurent. Nikandros. Damen."  
Humming, Ter pursed his lips and held up three fingers on his left hand. "Laurent probably won't be surprised. He probably has a bet with Damen or Nico over whether or not we're gonna do anything, honestly." He folded his first finger down. "Nik is so innocent he'll be more confused and embarrassed than mad at either of us." He folded his middle finger down. "Damen will be a little bit peeved over the age gap, but we're both legal, consenting adults, so he's not got much ground to stand on there." He folded his ring finger down, holding eye contact with Auguste. "Do you have any other risks you're concerned about?"  
Auguste slowly shook his head, grinning as he let out a breathy laugh. "Either you're really good at thinking on your feet," he said. "Or you've really thought this out."  
"A bit of both," Ter confessed with another shrug.  
Auguste watched him for another thirty seconds before gesturing to his lap. "Get over here."  
Ter crossed the room, climbing onto the armchair and straddling the man's lap, knees to his hips as he sat down. He didn't bother shifting to try to cover the fact he already had a semi. Auguste gently trailed his right hand down Ter's back while keeping his left at the back of Ter's neck.  
"Oldest question in the book," he murmured. "Is it going to hurt?" As he spoke, he brushed his fingers under Ter's t-shirt. If it had been Nicaise her been straddling, Ter would have stayed still - it still spooked Nicaise if he got too eager too fast, even if the idiot didn't like admitting it. But this wasn't Nicaise; it was Auguste. So the rules and lines were all different.  
Ter let himself shudder and jerk slightly at Auguste's touch.  
"We're only going as far as you're chill with, so it's up to you if we even get to that point. But no, it doesn't hurt- it'll feel weird, but it won't hurt as long as you don't try to rush." He licked his lips, trying to think. "Know how with girls, prepping isn't really a thing and some foreplay is nice, but the main point is the actual sex?"  
Auguste nodded.  
"With guys it's basically the opposite," Ter said quietly, calmly. "Prepping is the most important part- how good the prepping is decides how good the sex is. But it can take a while, and get slightly boring, so mixing it with foreplay is generally a better idea. But the actual sex is just a bonus - the prepping and foreplay can sometimes be better than the sex."  
Auguste nodded slowly, processing. "Alright."  
He leant in slowly, giving Ter plenty time to pull away. Instead Ter closed the distance, one hand on Auguste's shoulder and one on the chair to steady himself as his whole body felt like it had been lit on fire.  
In the back of his mind, he hoped the amount of time he'd spent fucking Nicaise over the last few years had given him enough self control to last longer than thirty seconds with Auguste. And if not, hopefully he had a decently fast recovery time- Nicaise's was hairpin, so Ter hoped his had sped up to keep up with Nicaise's demands.  
...  
Nicaise's scream echoed around the room for a split second before the water swallowed it and he fought to get back to the surface for air.  
"That one wasn't even a seven," Nik commented and Nicaise spat water at him. They'd been having a competition to see who could get the biggest splash for the last hour or so, and so far Nik was winning.  
"Come on - it was an eight at least," Nicaise pouted and Nik shook his head. "Six point five at most."  
Nicaise groaned, flopping back in the water and Nikandros laughed.  
...  
Ter groaned, stretching out next to Auguste on the sofa and letting the man pull him in close.  
"How you feeling?" he murmured as Auguste stretched a little, wincing slightly.  
"Better than I thought I would, honestly. I thought it would... ache or burn more, I guess."  
Ter grinned. "I'll take that. Although you'll feel it more in the morning. You'll really have to stretch it out, but it's not that bad."  
Auguste hummed and Ter yawned, smiling faintly as the man kissed along his forehead and cheekbones. "What about you?" he murmured. "As good as you thought it'd be?"  
"Better," Ter said quietly. "So much better."  
"Is that a compliment to how it was or a criticism of how you actually thought it'd be?" Auguste asked and Ter laughed.  
"Both? I don't know - I kind of assumed you wouldn't let me fuck you, I guess. And that if you did, you'd somehow know what to do and how to move - I didn't really think that part through. But... But I actually really liked that you didn't know anything," he said with a lazy grin. "It's hot. And actually a really nice change."  
Auguste laughed. "Well that's a relief. I think."  
Ter grinned and they fell into comfortable silence. "Do you think they've got a chance?" he asked after a while and Auguste hummed.  
"Who?"  
"Nico and Nik," Ter murmured and the man sighed.  
"Yes and no," he said, continuing when Ter looked up at him curiously. "Nik likes Nuca - now that he's actually seeing him as an adult and not the spoiled brat he was, he's starting to like him. And he's attracted to him. A lot."  
"Normally I'd say that's great, but I get the feeling there's a big 'but' coming."  
Auguste nodded slowly. "But they both have issues - and opposite ways of dealing with them. Not to mention Nik loathes age gaps in couples; did anyone tell you it took until after Laurent and Damen were married for Nik to get his head around their ten-year age gap not mattering to them?" Ter shook his head and Auguste shook his. "When Damen first told him, Nik assumed it was just a hook up. Then that Laurent was a honey-trap. Then that it wasn't going to last. Then that they both just wanted each others money. Then that Damen was spying on the DeVere empire. And then that Damen was taking advantage of Laurent, who was apparently young and easy to manipulate. Then that Laurent was the one taking advantage of Damen's heart." He frowned. "He was a right git about it all, really."  
"Fuck," Ter muttered and Auguste nodded.  
"Fuck. Meanwhile, we both know Nuca prefers age gaps."  
"I'm guessing Nik had a lot to say a out that?" Ter asked and Auguste grumbled.  
"He said Nuca doesn't know what he wants, can't possibly know what he really likes because of how much his mind and body got warped from being groomed. That the only reason he thinks he prefers older people is because of that fucking bastard and everything he did to him."  
Ter grit his teeth and Auguste nodded. "Exactly."  
"I don't want Nico getting hurt by this guy."  
"Neither do I," Auguste sighed. "None of us do. But it wouldn't be fair to intervene - they're both clearly attracted to each other and they get on. He'd probably just get mad and dig his heels in if any of us try to convince him to take his sights off of Nik."  
"Yeah," Ter sighed. "He would."  
They lapsed into silence again, but this time Ter didn't feel relaxed.  
...

"Look, Nuca," Nikandros started. "About this morning-"  
Nicaise yelped, shaking his head quickly, practically flailing in the water. "No. Nope. Not talking about it."  
"Nicaise-"  
"Nikandros." Nicaise's voice was cold and sharp enough to put Laurent to shame, and Nik shut up, looking at him with a surprised expression. "There's nothing to talk about. I should have knocked. And I shouldnt have assumed you were still jacking it the whole time afterwards before you came out. I know you're not actually interested in me like that. You didn't do anything, and you don't have to apologise for something that's not even your fault. So don't bother. End of conversation."  
Nikandros was silent and Nicaise let out a breath. When he went to speak again, he saw Nikandros looked..darker. Was he blushing? Why would he-  
"Nik?"  
The man averted his gaze and Nicaise tilted his head.  
"You might..." He sighed and Nicaise raised his eyebrows. Now he was curious. But then Nik shook his head. "No, you're right. New conversation?"  
Nicaise blinked. "No, hang on." Somehow his brain was going too slow and too fast at the same time.  
"Nicaise, no," Nikandros snapped and Nicaise jolted. "You're not even eighteen. We shouldn't be talking about this anyway. So just fucking drop it. Or do you not know what 'no' even means?"  
Nicaise stared. Nikandros had gone silent, staring back, looking somewhere between angry and surprised.  
Nicaise scrubbed his hands over his face. What the fuck?  
He shook his head, backing away from Nik and scrambling out of the pool. If he didn't get away from Nikandros now, he was gonna cum in his trunks or have a panic attack or both. And probably make some sort of humiliating sound, regardless.  
He bolted for the changing area and the showers, sliding into the first stall and pushing for the water to come on. It wasn't warm or cold but he couldn't care. Within five minutes he was dried, dressed and stuffing his trunks and wet clothes in his duffel on top of the wet towels, throwing it over his shoulder and hurrying out of there. Nikandros was still in the pool but Nicaise blanked him on the way out, not bothering to answer Jord as he headed for the lift. As he got in, he heard the door to the parking lot stairwell open and the sound of Laurent's voice and footsteps. If Ter and Gus were still fucking, Laurent would have a fucking fit.  
The doors opened and he hurried along the waxed corridor, opening the penthouse door and slamming it behind himself. "Are yous still fucking?" he yelled.  
"Nope," Ter called and Nicaise walked along to glance in the living area.  
Ter and Gus were lying on the sofa, a blanket half-heartedly thrown over themselves.  
"Great. Laurent's on his way up and he already sounds pissed."  
Ter rolled his eyes and sat up, pushing Gus to do the same.  
"In the shower. Now. And try not to sit down too quickly - it'll burn."  
Gus nodded, already hurrying past Nicaise to the main bathroom. Ter paused on the sofa, looking at Nicaise. "How close is 'on his way up'?"  
"He came up from the parking lot as the elevator doors closed."  
Ter dropped the blanket on the arm of the sofa and dragged Nicaise to their room, shutting the French doors at the exact same time the penthouse door opened and Laurent's voice echoed slightly down the hall.  
"If he's on the phone-"  
"Shower. Now. You stink of Gus," Nicaise cut in.  
Ter swore, hurrying into the en-suite and Nicaise heard the water cut on a second later.  
He flopped onto the bed, rolling over to look at the ceiling. What the actual fuck was today?  
His breathing hitched loudly and he realised he was crying - when the bloody hell had that started? By the time Ter turned the shower off and padded through, Nicaise was on the edge of a panic attack.  
"Nico, Nico, Nico." Somehow he was next to the bed, then next to Nicaise. "Nico, breathe."  
Nicaise gulped for air, his head swimming as he tried to focus on T-  
Nik had been about to say he liked him. Or that he couldn't like him because of his age. Or he shouldn't but that didn't mean didn't-  
"Nicaise!"  
He started, realising Ter had him pinned against a wall, hand in the back of his hair, other one holding his jaw to keep him from looking away.  
"Nicaise, breathe. In. And out. You have to make a sound, Nicaise. Again. In. And out. In. And out. In..."  
Nicaise hiccuped, and Ter tilted his head but didn't let go. Once Nicaise had taken a few breaths in a row without gulping, the guy loosened his grip but didn't let go completely.  
"Tell me what set you off."  
Nicaise tried to look away but Ter tightened his grip again, frowning slightly.  
"Was it me and Gus?" he asked softly and Nicaise shook his head.  
"No. It was - fuck." He let out a breath, took another one. And another. And another. Ter waited the whole time, not saying anything, just watching.  
Nicaise started talking, starting with leaving the penthouse when Ter and Gus had been laughing. He told him about how Jord said the pool was already open, how he hadn't been looking where he'd been going when he walked into someone and fell in the pool. About Nik being flustered and bashful and stoic. About playing splashing and racing. About how Nik had tried to start talking about the shower that morning but Nicaise had stopped him - then how Nik had started to try again but caught himself. Then when Nicaise had tried to get him to go back and say whatever he'd been about to say, he'd snapped and practically yelled.  
By the time Nicaise finished the recount with "And then I heard Laurent's voice as the doors closed," Ter's eyes were flashing and his whole body was tensed.  
"I'm gonna punch him next time I see him."  
Nicaise sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. He slumped against Ter, who kissed his forehead and walked them both back to the bed, letting Nicaise curl up against his side.  
"I know it's not fair to ask," Ter whispered a while later. "But are you OK with me and Gus? I won't go near him again if it upset you, Nico."  
Nicaise sighed, thinking.  
"You and him hooking up doesn't bother me. It's just... he's not aro. And I don't want him catching feelings but I don't want you feeling like you're meant to catch feelings, either. I don't want either of you getting hurt."  
Ter ran his fingers through Nicaise's hair, gently tugging the roots. "I know. And I'll talk to him about the aro thing tomorrow, if it makes you feel better."  
Nicaise nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
"What else is it?" Ter asked. "You've been off with me since we went out in the car, Nico. What's going on in there?" He gently tapped Nicaise's temple and Nicaise sighed, nuzzling his face into Ter's chest.  
"It's stupid training stuff," he mumbled.  
"None if that is stupid, Nico. Tell me. You know I'm not going to judge you for it - if it's bad I'll just level-up the grudge I've got against that guy."  
Nicaise swallowed. It took a few minutes and attempts before he managed to get the words out. "It's just cause your birthday and the car were way more intense than we'd done before - more intense than I'd done in ages. I got trained to be like that all day every day, but I always got... rewarded for it. And I was always the centre of attention - work didn't matter, or other people, or phone calls... just me and how good I was to him." He tried to shrug but just ended up curling up on himself more. "But after the car, I wasn't the centre of attention. Other stuff was more important to you - class, work, homework, money, other people... practical stuff. It just fucked my brain up a bit, that's all."  
Ter sighed, kissing Nicaise's forehead.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I should have thought of that, honestly." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "So if - and that's a really big 'if', Nico - we do something that intense again, I need to make sure you're the only thing I pay attention to for a few days after?"  
Nicaise shook his head. "You shouldn't have to - I'm not a baby, I get other stuff is more impor-"  
Ter put his fingers over Nicaise's mouth, not enough to cover but enough to cut his sentence off.  
"Nicaise, you're the most important person in the world to me. Alright? You're my best friend. Sure, money and work are important but I can catch up on them. If I fuck shit up with you I don't always get a second chance." He kissed Nicaise's forehead, cheekbones, nose. "You're more important than all of that shit. And I'm sorry I didn't realise you needed more attention from me."  
Nicaise smiled slightly and relaxed against Ter.  
"As I was saying," he muttered, "I'm fine with you and Gus fucking around as log as I still get attention from you."  
Ter grinned against Nicaise's head and he could hear the smile in the prickhead's voice when he answered.  
"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs -  
> You're not sorry - Taylor Swift  
> Oh no! Marina and the Diamonds  
> Are you satisfied? - marina and the Diamonds  
> First time he kissed a boy - Katie Elder  
> Lonely- Idealism  
> I fall in love too easily - Caleb Belkin  
> Crush on you - Elijah who  
> Sorry, I like you- Burbank


	6. Like me, like my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ter and Nik have a fight, Nicaise snaps and then gets some good news and a reward, and they all get a lesson in how perceptive Laurent is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for:  
> References to childhood abuse  
> References to assault  
> Violence  
> Arguments  
> Swearing  
> Nicaise using his safe word  
> Implied sexual reward 
> 
> Let me know if you need anything else tagged
> 
>  
> 
> (This one is really short but I'm stalling uploading the next 2 because DARK)

"Where the bloody hell did your not-boyfriend learn to punch like that, anyway?"  
Nicaise cringed as soon as the words left Nikandros's mouth. Ter had taken a swing at the man as soon as Laurent had left for the day. Nikandros had punched back but Ter had managed to get him in a choke hold after kicking him in the stomach. Nicaise had had to pull them apart before anything serious had happened, and Ter had stormed off to get changed and calm down while Nik had paced and snarled in the kitchen before getting ice for his face.  
"Uhm," Nicaise said eloquently, looking down at his notes. "He learned it growing up."  
Nik hummed. "Bastard parents?"  
"Ask him, not me," Nicaise said. "It's his past, not mine."  
"Alright," Nikandros said slowly. And then; "Why did he punch me?"  
"You know fucking fine well why I punched you." Ter walked up from behind Nicaise, standing next to the counter between the two of them.  
"No, actually, I don't," Nikandros snapped and Ter laughed dryly. "If I knew, I wouldn't be aski-"  
"Because of what fucking happened with Nico yesterday!"  
Nicaise and Nikandros jumped, eyes locked on Ter who was now looking like he could easily beat Nik up and laugh afterwards.  
"I didn't do anyth-"  
"You fucking asked him if he knew what 'no' meant! Were you aiming to get him to have a panic attack? Cause if so, you done a fucking good job of it."  
"Ter-" Nicaise didn't even get his name out before the pair were shouting over him.  
"He was fine when he left the pool-"  
"Somehow I seriously doubt that. He was hyperventilating within five minutes of getting in our room!"  
"Terry-"  
"That's not my fault - it was your room so how bout you stop blaming me and take the fucking blame yourself? Or is that too difficult for a spoiled little pra-"  
Ter laughed. "You're so fucking far off. How many panic attacks have you made him have? Or how many are you fucking aware of, rather, since I'm guessing there's been a whole load you haven't fucking known about!"  
"For fucks sake, both of you just-"  
"And how many have you caused? Have you even asked him that? You've been here a lot longer than I have-"  
"And you were here way before I was! Don't even fucking try using that bullshit card! Just fucking own up to your own bullshit - he almost relapsed yesterday because of you! He's been clean for years but you almost made him go back on all of that! And that'd all be on you if he had."  
"Why the fuck are you so pissed about how he reacts? If he had relapsed that'd be on him not on me-"  
"Of fucking course you'd say that-"  
"Terry-!"  
"You're not even his boyfriend so why the fucking hell are you this bothered about what the fuck he does-"  
"Cause I'm his fucking best friend! And frankly I don't care what he thinks of me - I know he wants in your pants. And I know you fucking want in his. Normally I'd be fucking happy for him - but I'm not. Because I don't like you. At all. I don't care if he ends up hating me for being a cockblock between yous. Because I'm not about to let my best friend get fucked by a cunt who doesn't give a flying fuck about his triggers."  
"He can't keep using his childhood as a fucking shield to hide behind whenever he starts-"  
"You did not just fucking say tha-"  
"Red!"  
Both men went silent, Ter turning to look at Nicaise.  
"Both of you just shut the bloody hell up," Nicaise sighed. "Yes, Nik, what you said put me into a panic attack - it happened in the bedroom cause I fought it off in the pool and it only kicked in once I felt safe enough to have it. Terry, I know you mean well but picking fights on my behalf is pointless and you should know that by now."  
Both of them were looking down at the floor now, Nik scratching his neck while Ter was chewing his lip.  
"Now will both of you just shut up please? I need to get this shit in my head." As he spoke he gestured to his notes, tablet and laptop. "So either shut up and get along or one of yous leave, but either way just drop it."  
The room was silent for a few moments before Nik shifted.  
"I'll be in the room if you need me," he said quietly, glancing between Ter and Nicaise before he went up the stairs, quietly shutting the door behind himself. Ter was silent for almost a minute before he spoke.  
"I did say I'd punch him when I saw him."  
"I know. And you punching him was fine. But you didn't have to start the argument up when you came back in the room. I was handling that conversation just fine."  
"Alright," Ter said softly. And then, "Can I study through here or do you want me in our room instead?"  
Nicaise thought about it. "You can stay through here, just - just over at the couch or something."  
Ter nodded and walked quietly down to their room to get his textbooks. Sighing, Nicaise got his phone and earplugs out of his pocket and put them in, turning his music up full and putting the phone beside him on the counter before looking back down at his notes. Ter came back through and Nicaise sensed rather than heard him getting settled on the sofa and going through his notes and whatever he was looking at on his laptop.  
After an hour or so of reading over his old notes and going through resources online, an email alert popped up from Vicky. Nicaise read it, then reread it and reread it again. When he realised the words weren't changing he pulled his earplugs out, already feeling himself grinning.  
"Terry, guess-" He cut himself off when he looked over and saw Ter had his headphones on. Nicaise barely registered that he was moving before he was on the couch and pulling them off.  
"Nico-"  
"Guess what."  
Ter eyed him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Tell me."  
Nicaise groaned, but could tell he was still grinning. "Guess who's gonna be a fucking intern once he's legal - and who's gonna get to be in court in less than two years."  
Ter stared. "No fucking way. Are you serious?"  
Nicaise nodded and suddenly he was on his back with his head hanging off the couch, with Ter on top of him.  
"Nico that's fucking amazing," he said and Nicaise preened, arching up against him and Ter laughed.  
"Wait- hang on." The guy sat back up and Nicaise whined, bucking his hips and pouting. Ter shook his head. "What's she gonna do in the meantime until you're legal?"  
"She said I can start reading over old cases and looking at paperwork, so I can get used to the language being used in actual context rather than just theory. And then once I'm legal I'll be allowed to do like part of my study on-site at her law firm to get experience. But she wants me ready for being in court during an actual case that's gonna happen in like sixteen months or something."  
"I'm so fucking proud of you, Nico," Ter said, his hands slowly sliding up Nicaise's thighs. "What did you get on your exams?"  
"Full house, obviously." He'd barely finished the sentence before he yelped as Ter practically pounced him.  
...  
By the time Laurent and Damen trudged in a few hours later with Auguste in tow, Nicaise was laying with his head on Ter's lap while they watched a movie.  
"You two good for lasagne tonight?" Laurent asked and Nicaise nodded, yawning and glancing over at him.  
"Sounds good."  
"You've still got a voice?" Gus asked and Nicaise flipped him off as he walked up the stairs.  
"You'd know."  
Laurent looked over at them with an amused glint in his eye but before Nicaise could ask what was funny, Damen sighed loudly.  
"Is something bothering you, your excellency?" Laurent asked and Damen rolled his eyes before gesturing to Nicaise and Ter on the sofa.  
"Why didn't we find Ter when Nuca was new here? He could have saved us all from so much drama."  
"Oi-"  
"How so?" Laurent cut Nicaise off and ignored when he got flipped off in return.  
"Look how calm they are. We could have adopted them both- imagine how much quieter the last few years would have been."  
Laurent sighed, both men now looking at the pair on the sofa. "That's a good point. Too bad he's too old for adoption now."  
Nicaise scrunched his nose. "If yous had adopted him I'd have been fucking my own brother. No thanks."  
"Imagine that tension over dinner and at new years," Laurent muttered.  
"Maybe it's just as well we didn't," Damen sighed.  
"Although," Laurent said with a smirk, "there is more than one way to be legally part of the family."  
Ter grinned and Nicaise blinked, completely lost.  
"You're right," Ter said and Laurent laughed quietly as Ter moved from his place on the sofa. He ignored Nicaise's disgruntled whine, moving onto the floor and kneeling in front of the sofa, taking Nicaise's hands in his.  
"Nicaise," he said with a too-perfect pokerface and Nicaise swallowed a laugh when he realised what was happening. "Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"  
"Of course I will," Nicaise said, barely managing not to laugh as he let Ter pull him down onto the floor.  
"Hang on - I thought you said there were no feelings between yous?"  
They both looked up to where Auguste was standing on the second floor, looking over the balcony at them. Ter froze and Nicaise started laughing.  
"There's no-"  
"You just proposed-"  
"It's a joke-" Ter spluttered.  
"Who proposed? What?" Nikandros came out of the spare room, walking over to Auguste at the same time as pulling a jumper over his head.  
"Ter just proposed to Nuca-"  
"I didn't mean it-"  
"I thought you said yous weren't together-"  
"We're not-"  
The sound of Laurent's slow, dry laugh cut Nicaise off and they all looked over to where he was leaning against the kitchen counter, grinning lazily at them all with Damen next to him, face in hands and looking through his fingers.  
"You're all bloody ridiculous," he drawled and Nicaise groaned. Fucking dickhead. "One at a time, perhaps?"  
"Did Ter propose to Nuca?" Nikandros asked, looking completely lost.  
"Only as a joke, from something Laurent and Damen had been talking about," Ter said, and both men looked at each other then back down to them.  
"So there's nothing romantic between yous?" Gus asked slowly.  
"Nothing," Ter said.  
"And yous aren't actually together?" Nikandros asked.  
"I'm still single." Why the fuck was that the first thing that came out of Nicaise's mouth?  
"That's real subtle, Nico," Ter laughed and Nicaise shoved him over before climbing back onto the couch.  
"Why do you care so much anyway?" Laurent asked, looking up at the men on the balcony. "You sounded like you cared more about the idea he'd lied about not having feelings for Nuca than the idea they could have just gotten engaged." He quirked an eyebrow. "Anything you'd like to say to the class, Gus? Ter?"  
Nicaise felt himself slowly grinning at his brother while Ter and Gus spluttered.  
"You fucker. You knew?" he asked.  
"Of course I bloody knew," Laurent laughed. "I just wanted to see who'd admit it first."  
"How?" Auguste asked and Laurent sighed before gesturing to his own neck.  
"Ter always leaves hickeys in the same places on Nuca every time - and now you're wearing them in those exact places."  
Ter groaned and Nicaise cackled.  
"You bastard," Auguste muttered. "You fucking bastard."  
Laurent shrugged and Ter looked between the two brothers.  
"So... you're not mad?" he asked and Laurent gave him a Look as if he'd just asked what the sea was made of.  
"Of course I'm not. I'll only be upset if one of yous gets hurt - it's no different than you and Nuca, Ter." Laurent paused. "You're fucking both my brothers now. Fantastic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter -
> 
> Come and get it - John Newman  
> Marry you - Bruno Mars


	7. The memory and the nightmare - or the dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicaise has a dream about Richard, and decides to go on a trip down memory lane with Ter in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for:  
> Richard aka the Regent  
> Rose-tinted glasses  
> Flashbacks  
> Implied CSA (in keeping with Canon but yk..modern)
> 
> Let me know if you need anything else tagged

**"What's your name?"**  
**"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Nicaise looked up at the man in front of him. He looked kind - his dark hair was in a ponytail just past his shoulders, and his eyes were blue like the sea or the sky.**  
**"That's a very smart rule." The man's voice was soft, gentle, even warm somehow. His coat was buttoned up all the way to his neck, and his trousers looked thick enough to block out the chill. Nicaise couldn't remember what day it was - what time- what week. He only vaguely knew it was February, but that was only because there were so many chocolate boxes and gift bags with love hearts on them in the bins.**  
**"Well, my name is Richard. It's very nice to meet you." As he spoke, he held out his hand. After a moment, Nicaise shook it. "See? Now I'm not a stranger. Can you tell me your name now?"**  
**"Nicaise."**  
**"Nicaise?" Richard repeated and Nicaise nodded. "That's a wonderful name."**  
**Richard reached forward, gently wiping his pinky finger across Nicaise's cheeks to wipe the tears away. "What's wrong?" There was a shiney gold ring on his pinky finger. It made him look important, somehow. Surely only important people wore jewelry like that - and rings on other fingers than their wedding one.**  
**"No one wants me," Nicaise heard himself say.**  
**"I'm sure that's not tr-" Richard started but stopped when Nicaise shook his head, sobbing and stuttering as the words fell out his mouth.**  
**"Every foster family gives me back because I'm too much work - none of the other kids wanna be my friend - my parents went to heaven instead of staying with me because I was too much hassle." Nicaise curled up tighter, drawing his legs so tight against his chest it hurt his ribs and arms a bit. "No one wants me. No one cares - no one cares about me. No one ever has and no one ever will."**  
**"I can tell you right now that that's not true. Because I care."**  
**Nicaise looked up at Richard and the man nodded, fingers still soft and gentle on Nicaise's face. "I care a lot about you, Nicaise. And I think you're cold, hungry, lost, and really need a new teddy to cuddle. Am I right?"**  
**Gulping, Nicaise nodded and Richard pursed his lips, thinking.**  
**"Can you let me take you to my house? It's really big - like a castle, almost. There's lots of food, so much that I can make you whatever meals you want. And there's a nice warm bath, a jacuzzi, and a really warm bed for you. I'll even get you any teddy that you want. How does that sound?"**  
**"Yes, please," Nicaise croaked, smiling a little even though he could still taste his tears. He let Richard lift him up, wrapping his legs and arms around the man's neck and chest as he carried him out of the alleyway he'd been curled up hiding in, and down the street until they got to a really expensive looking car. Richard unlocked it with a click and gently put Nicaise into the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt for him and making sure he was comfortable before shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side.**  
**Nicaise watched as Richard turned the engine on and clicked different buttons on the dash in front of them, before he felt his seat start to heat up. He looked down at the seat, pressing his hands against it and staring up at Richard.**  
**"Is your car magic?" he asked and Richard smiled.**  
**"I hoped you would like that. Can you relax for me? It's a bit of a long drive."**  
**"How far away is your castle?" Nicaise asked as he leant back in the seat, wriggling to get the cushioned bit against his back just right.**  
**"About an hour or so - it's all the way out in the countryside."**  
**"Like with ponies and cows?"**  
**"I don't have any, but there are a few farms on the way."**  
**"Cool," Nicaise said, as Richard started driving. "Thank you, Richard," he heard himself murmur as he closed his eyes.**  
**"The pleasure's all mine, Nicaise," the man said softly and then Nicaise felt himself fall asleep in the chair.**  
\--  
Nicaise stared out at the city below him, the lights all blurred and dancing together through his tears.  
He'd been sitting next to the open window for who-knew-how-long after waking up, but the memory and the dream - or the nightmare? - was still fresh, so fresh he could almost smell Richard's air freshener from that day.  Could almost taste the macaroni cheese he'd been given at the Mansion. Could almost feel the bubbles from the warm bath Richard had given him, and then how gently he'd patted him dry and how warm the change of clothes had been. Could almost hear the noise from the squeaker inside the teddy bear that had almost been bigger than Nicaise. Could almost see Richard's warm eyes and gentle smile.  
He'd woken up with his face buried in his pillow, crying so much he could barely breathe. Ter had been sound asleep next to him, so Nicaise had done the only thing he could think of; he'd crawled out of bed, so slowly and lightly Ter wouldn't wake up from the mattress shifting, and gone around to the drawers next to the bed. He'd taken out the false bottom in the middle drawer and gently taken the small ring from its place underneath.  
It was mid July so they'd left the windows open and the fans on full, but the room was still stifling.  
"Nico?"  
Nicaise jumped, jerking around to look at Ter. He was still in bed, but he was reaching out to where Nicaise had been sleeping, then sat up and looked around the room when he realised the sheets were cold.  
"Too hot?" Ter asked when he saw Nicaise.  
"Yeah," he murmured, looking back out the window. He heard Ter get out of bed and pad quietly over to him, his feet sliding slightly on the floor.  
"Summer can honestly fuck itself - it should be illegal for it to be this warm."  
"It wouldn't matter," Nicaise heard himself say.  "Just cause something's illegal doesn't stop it from happening."  
Ter tilted his head, sitting on the windowsill with his back against the pane of glass so he could look at Nicaise.  
"Nightmare?"  
Nicaise swallowed. "Something like that," he whispered.  
"Anything I can do to help?" Ter asked quietly and Nicaise shook his head slowly.  
"You can't change any of it." He didn't know if he'd said it out loud or not, but it didn't really matter.  
The two of them fell into silence as Nicaise watched the city and ignored Ter watching him watch it. Eventually Nicaise sighed, looking down at the small ring still in his palm. Ter tilted his head but didn't ask. He probably already knew.  
"If you still want to help," Nicaise said quietly, "get your keys."  
Ter didn't even hesitate, moving off the sill and pulling on a pair of board shorts and picking his keys off the desk. Nicaise pulled on a pair of jeans that were more rips than material and a white zipper while Ter just pulled on a window top. They both carried their kickers until they were out of the penthouse, only putting them on when they got to the elevator. Ter didn't ask any questions on the way to the parking lot, or when they got in the car, or even when he pulled out onto the quiet street. After seven minutes of driving aimlessly through streets, he looked over at Nicaise.  
"Where are we going, Nico?"  
Nicaise bit his cheek. "Out to the countryside."  
"Which direction?"  
"South East."

  
...

  
"Pull over here."  
Ter pulled over to the side of the road, parking the car underneath a large oak tree that was growing a few yards away from the road. They'd been driving for almost two hours, Nicaise giving directions and Ter not asking where they were actually going.  
"Where are we?" It was the first question he'd asked since asking which way to go.  
Instead of answering, Nicaise gestured for Ter to follow and simply started walking. He lead them across the field the tree was on, and up the slight slope til they got to the Creek he jumped across so much easier than he remembered - then again, he'd been a lot younger and smaller the last time he'd had to jump it. Once Ter was across they went up the Creek until Nicaise stopped and moved aside some bracken to show the hidden staircase made of stone. He ducked under the branches and Ter followed him up the stairs, the leaves and branches overhead making it into a surreal tunnel, until the got to the top and Nicaise brushed aside more branches.  
Ter started to speak but faltered when he looked around. They were standing at the edge of a clearing, maybe sixty or seventy square feet of overgrown grass and plants in front of them, leading up to the back porch of what even a stuck-up property worker would have to class as a miniature country palace, but what Nicaise had classed as home for four years.  
It wasn't anywhere near as grand or as polished as it had been. The garden was completely overgrown, the grass and weeds hiding the paths and moss covering the fountain piece with algae acting almost like a lid over the water sitting in it. The estate mansion itself was still in good condition, considering how long it had been abandoned. But it wasn't what it had been - the shutters were broken, windows were cracked, there was moss up the steps  and sides of the building, and the guttering looked rotten.  
Swallowing, Nicaise made his way across the garden and up the porch steps, with Ter silently tailing. The door was covered in grime and the stained glass had so much debree on it it almost looked sepia instead of rainbow. Idly Nicaise wondered what Richard would think if he could see the state his house was in now - if he would have treated Nicaise any differently if he'd known the level of disrepair his property would fall into years later.  
He slid his fingertips along the underside of the windowpane until they connected with the slight hook; Nicaise pushed against it, having to try a few different angles due to how long it hand been since the last time he'd done this, but eventually felt the cold **_thud_** of something metal falling into his palm. The key was smaller than he remembered - no, his hand was just bigger. He slid it into the lock, having to push against the door a little bit before he heard it click and the door creaked open a few inches. As he pushed it open the rest of the way and walked in, his stomach cartwheeled and he almost gagged on the stench of damp air and dust that surrounded him. But even though the haze and the cobwebs and the thick dust that covered every available surface, Nicaise could still hear Richard's voice as the man knelt down to whisper in his ear - could still feel his hands on his shoulders, breath against his neck.  
_"Welcome home, Nicaise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs-  
> I hate you I love you - gnash, feat. Olivia O'Brien  
> Tourniquet- evanescence  
> Never grow up - Taylor Swift


	8. I don't need him or want him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go around the manor/mansion and Nicaise gets a few flashbacks, but manages to let go and grow more than he expected, and then Ter's there the whole time to help hold him together when he starts to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR:  
> Graphic child abuse  
> Child assault   
> Child sexual assault  
> Grooming   
> Panic attacks  
> Flashbacks   
> PTSD 
> 
> DARK CHAPTER DARK CHAPTER DARK CHAPTER 
> 
> If you need anything else tagged let me know

_**"You mean I can stay here?"**_  
 _ **"You can stay here as long as you like. I'll always be here - and I won't let anyone take you away or hurt you ever again. And I won't ever leave you. I promise."-**_  
There were sheets over every piece of furniture in every room, and all the floors had a thick layer of dust on them. The walls were cracked, the wallpaper peeling and almost every painted surface was chipped, every polished or waxed surface was scratched and roughened from years of neglect. Every chandelier was dusty and covered in spiderwebs which were covered in their own spiderwebs, and the candles were still in place with the melted wax frozen in drips down their shafts. Each door either swung open or creaked, and the floorboards seemed to moan under every step either of them took. Even the air had dust in it - no one had been there for years. Not even looters, since the priceless artefacts were all still there.  
"Nicaise?"  
 _ **-"Such a sweet boy." Richard's voice was warm as he lifted Nicaise up onto his lap, wrapping his arms snuggly around the boy's thighs. "Nicaise, you do know how sweet you are, don't you? How special - how incredibly beautiful."**_  
 _ **Nicaise smiled and felt himself sit up straighter in Richard's lap at the same time as wriggling closer to him. The man laughed, mouth wide and teeth flawless.**_  
 _ **"My God, you're actually preening? Oh, Nicaise, my dear boy."**_  
 _ **"What's preening mean?" Nicaise asked as Richard smoothed his curls away from his face.**_  
 _ **"It means making yourself look more attractive - showing attention to having attention. Like when birds fluff their feathers up, or when a cat cleans itself and then sits up really straight and expects people to notice it."**_  
 _ **"And when peacocks do that weird walk with their tails and crowns out like fans?" Nicaise asked and Richard nodded.**_  
 _ **"Exactly like that." Richard tilted his head as he looked at Nicaise. "Do you really like me giving you compliments, Nicaise?"**_  
 _ **"Uhhuh," Nicaise said as he smiled up at the man. "It feels really good."**_  
 _ **"What sort of good?"**_  
 _ **Nicaise hummed. "Like the type of good if you just had loads of chocolate."**_  
 _ **Richard laughed, smiling gently. "In that case, I ought to give you more compliments - maybe it'll save me buying two chocolate cakes every week."**_  
 _ **He hauled Nicaise closer, and the boy squealed when Richard started blowing raspberries on his neck.**_  
 _ **"That tickles!"**_  
 _ **Almost as soon as the words had left Nicaise's mouth Richard's fingers slid underneath his shirt, dancing across his stomach and ribs, working their way over his waist and under his arms. Nicaise screeched, grinning and laughing hard enough his face started to hurt. He tried to wriggle free but Richard kept hold of him, keeping him on his lap - when Nicaise eventually squirmed off, he was laughing so hard he could barely stand up straight and Richard picked him back up, lying him down on the floor as he crawled on top, tickling him more. Nicaise squealed louder, wriggling underneath the man but Richard simply rolled him over and pinned him down as he kept blowing raspberries across his neck and jaw, hands going back down Nicaise's ribs to his waist.**_  
 _ **By the time Nicaise stopped wriggling against him and Richard stopped tickling, they were both panting. Richard's voice sounded different when he spoke - lower, rougher, but still warm. Maybe warmer.**_  
 _ **"You're such a good boy, Nicaise. The best boy I've ever known."-**_  
"Nico."  
Nicaise blinked, suddenly seeing Ter standing less than a foot from him. It was only after a few seconds Nicaise realised he couldn't actually make out Ter's expression and he was just a blur of colours.   
Swearing, Nicaise scrubbed his hands over his face. "I shouldn't have made you come in here," he whispered. "You can wait outside if you want."  
"You didn't make me," Ter said softly. "And no fucking way am I waiting outside - this place feels haunted as hell and I don't even have any ghosts here." He paused. "I'm staying as long as you'll let me."  
Nicaise smiled weakly, before leading them through the dining area and the guest room, the kitchen and the pantry, the lounge and the hall, foyer after hallway, one after the other.  
Eventually they paused outside a door. It looked like it could lead to a cupboard or another pantry.   
_**\- "What's in there?"**_  
 _ **"Why do you think there's anything in there?" Richard countered and Nicaise rolled his eyes.**_  
 _ **"I've been here for over a year, Richard, and this door is always locked. It's the only room I've never been in. And that must mean it's something really special, or something really really secret."**_  
 _ **Richard smiled. "Smart boy. It's a secret room with movies I made myself."**_  
 _ **"Like the movies we make?" Nicaise asked. He didn't really understand why Richard insisted on filming them when they had sex sometimes - but the man insisted and Nicaise didn't really care enough to argue.**_  
 _ **"Exactly like the movies we make," Richard said.**_  
 _ **"With other people?" Nicaise asked and Richard nodded.**_  
 _ **"You're not the first boy I've ever had sex with, Nicaise. But you are the first and only boy I've loved so much - you're my favourite and always will be." He looked back to the large wooden door in front of them. "But the room down there also doubles as a really big naughty stool - and only bad boys get put there." He smiled, running his pinky finger across Nicaise's cheek and jaw. "You're a good boy, Nicaise, so let's hope you never have to find out what that naughty** **r** **oom looks like. Alright?"-**_  
"Is that the basement you mentioned before?" Ter whispered, bringing Nicaise back to the present. "With... the other boy?"  
Nicaise nodded numbly and Ter looked back to the door.   
_**\- "No, Richard- please don't. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was bad - I- I didn't mean to be. Please-"**_  
 _ **"You disobeyed me, Nicaise. You know the rules-"**_  
 _ **"But I didn't mean to-!"**_  
 _ **"I told you not to come down here, and then I find the door open and you just strolling around the room. You deliberately disobeyed me, Nicaise."**_  
 _ **"Please, please, please don't put me in the naughty room- I- I won't do it again, I promise. I promise I'll be good I promise."**_  
 _ **Richard pushed Nicaise against the wall, ignoring his sobs and babbled apologies. "Did you want to watch one of the movies?" Richard asked. "Is that why you came down here?"**_  
 _ **Nicaise shook his head so quick he got dizzy. "No, no I don't want to, I just-"**_  
 _ **"So you don't like the movies we make?" Richard asked and Nicaise froze.**_  
 _ **"That's not what I meant-"**_  
 _ **"Then what do you mean, Nicaise?" Richard snapped and Nicaise flinched. "You better start explaining, or I'm going to get very upset. And we both know you don't enjoy anything I do when I'm upset." As he spoke, Richard ran his hands up Nicaise's thighs, gripping too hard and the boy let out a broken wail.**_  
 _ **"I just - just - just-!" Nicaise gasped as Richard threw him onto the floor, automatically buckling over on himself and trying to breathe. When he looked up, Richard was glaring so hard there should have been lazers shooting out of his eyes.**_  
 _ **"It's such a shame," the man sighed. "I thought you were special, Nicaise. I thought you loved me."**_  
 _ **"I do-"**_  
 _ **"Don't lie to me!" Richard screamed and Nicaise curled back up, only to feel Richard's hand on his neck a second later as he hauled him up, holding his scruff so they were at eye level and the man's breath was hot on Nicaise's face when he spoke.**_  
 _ **"Don't you fucking dare lie to me, you little piece of shit," Richard growled and Nicaise screwed his eyes shut. After a few seconds of silence, Nicaise realised his pajama bottoms felt warmer. It was only when he heard the quiet sound of water hitting the floor that he realised what was happening.**_  
 _ **Richard looked down at him and then dropped him on the floor, stepping away in disgust and Nicaise hiccuped as he started gagging. By the time he managed to look back up, he was on all fours and Richard was gone.**_  
 _ **It wasn't until three days later that the door opened again and Richard came down the steps.**_  
 _ **"Have you learned your lesson, Nicaise?"**_  
 _ **Nicaise nodded numbly. After the first day of being locked in the cold, dark basement he had curled up in the corner and tried to sleep- but that didn't work so he had tried touching himself the way Richard did when they were having sex but it didn't feel the same, so he'd gave up on that. He was cold, hungry, and had stripped his clothes off at some point since they just felt even colder and weren't drying.**_  
 _ **"I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Richard. I deserved to be punished for it. I won't do it again, Richard. I promise."**_  
 _ **"That's better," the man said and Nicaise risked a glance up at where he was standing on the stairs.**_  
 _ **"Would you like to come back out now?"**_  
 _ **"Yes, please."**_  
 _ **Richard gestured and Nicaise stiffly got onto his feet, stumbling slightly as he went over to the steps. The man looked down at him and sighed.**_  
 _ **"How about we get you cleaned up and then you can show me how sorry you are. You can prove to me that you deserve to be loved."-**_  
"Nico."  
Nicaise jerked, looking at Ter. They were still in front of the door except now Ter was standing between it and Nicaise. He didn't have to say anything - Nicaise didn't want to go back in that room ever again.   
Instead, he backed away and headed up the staircase. After a few seconds, he heard the quiet sound of Ter following again. They went along the second floor, passing room after room as Nicaise went through the hallways. He still knew the whole place like the back of his hand. After a few more turns he hesitated outside a door before pushing it open and walking inside. Everything was where it had been that last night. Or almost everything - the sheets and toys were all gone from the bed, along with the pillows, blankets and curtains.   
The walls were still a pale yellow and the carpet was the same red it always had been.   
"Is this your old room?" Ter asked quietly and Nicaise nodded slowly. It was surreal, looking at the size of his old bed - he had thought it was big at the time but now it just looked like any other single adult bed.   
Swallowing, Nicaise turned around and went back out the room, walking the few steps up the hall before he pushed open another door, freezing as soon as he walked into the room   
**_\- "How much do you love me, Nicaise?"_**  
 ** _"A lot. Richard, I love you so much I- I don't know the right word for it."_**  
 ** _Richard raised his eyebrows as he lay down on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Nicaise. He had put the boy in the bath, slowly and methodically washing him, letting him sit in the water in silence. They both knew Nicaise could only stay silent so long. When Richard had taken him out the bath and dried him, he'd walked away with a simple "Now it's your turn," thrown over his shoulder. Nicaise had followed him to his bedroom, already knowing what he had to do._**  
 ** _The man looked at him expectantly. "Prove it."_**  
 ** _Nicaise climbed onto the bed, deftly undoing the buttons on Richard's shirt and trousers, taking them off of him carefully and folding each piece of clothing up neatly, putting them all in a pile on the table with his house-shoes on the floor. With a glance up to make sure the man was watching, Nicaise took a breath through his nose and started sucking Richard's cock, keeping his jaw slack and ignoring his gag reflex as best he could. He needed Richard to love him - to want him.-_**  
"Nico, breathe."   
Nicaise yelped, coming back to the present as Ter pressed him up against the wall, one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair.  
"Nico, I need you to breathe for me."   
Nicaise heard himself whimper and then his forehead was against Ter's collarbone and the guy was carding his fingers through Nicaise's hair.  
"Breathe, Nico. In... and out. In... and out. In..."  
Once his breathing was closer to even, Nicaise stepped away from Ter and shakily walked over to the large king-size four-poster bed. He forced himself to stay in the present - if he had another flashback in here he'd be sick.   
Gulping, he dug his hand into his front pocket, taking out the small gold ring he'd brought.   
When he was younger, he'd worn it on a chain around his neck for almost three years, before he'd managed to start leaving it behind in his room, and had eventually been able to leave it in the bottom of the drawer, only taking it out when he missed Richard.   
"I didn't lie," he said, hating how much his voice cracked. "I did love you - I loved you more than I'd ever loved anyone before and more than I've ever let myself love anyone since. But you really fucked me up. You fucked up what I thought love was - my self esteem - my self worth - you made me believe I was only as good as someone else's orgasm. I believed that for years. I still kind of do sometimes, even if I know it's not true anymore. It's never been true." He let out a breath, looking at the ring between his fingers before he placed it on the pillow. The gold shone and almost sparkled against the dust and dark red material.  
Nicaise stepped back, walking slowly away from the bed until he was next to Ter again.   
"Why?" Ter asked quietly and Nicaise swallowed.  
"Because I don't need him anymore. I don't want him."  
Ter tilted his head and they walked out the room, Nicaise shutting the door behind them before quickly going down the hallways, speeding up as he got to the stairs. By the time he was in the overgrown grass outside, he was sprinting and couldn't stop. He bolted across the field, slid down the hidden staircase, sprinted along the Creek before jumping it, running and sliding down the grassy slope, running across the field towards Ter's car. Halfway there he slowed to a jog, and by the time he leant against the oak tree he was back down to a walk.  
"Nico!"  
Ter was running across the field and barely managed to stop himself beside Nicaise under the tree. By the time he had, Nicaise was doubling over and dry heaving. He could hear Ter's voice, could feel his hands on his shoulders and in his hair, could hear him trying to get Nicaise to take a breath.  
"Nico, nothing's coming out. But I need you to breathe."  
Nicaise yelped and hiccuped when Ter started pulling him back to stand upright. Groaning, he leant back against the tree, tilting his head back to try and get more air.  
"It's too fucking hot for a panic attack," he muttered and Ter laughed.  
"Yeah, global warming should be more considerate."  
Nicaise choked on a laugh, groaning quietly as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds he snapped them open, hurriedly patting his hands over his jeans, only relaxing when he realised they were still dry.   
"Let's get out of here," he muttered and headed for the car with Ter on his heels. They opened all the windows as soon as the engine turned on, and Nicaise leant out of his as Ter started driving, turning in the middle of the road to go back the way they'd come. After a minute or two, Nicaise opened his palm, looking at the small key that he'd carried around the whole mansion. Logically he knew it wasn't as heavy as it felt, but still. Ghosts were heavy. Without letting himself think on it too much, he held his hand out the window and dropped the key, watching it disappear in the rear view mirror before sighing and resting his cheek on his arm.

  
...

  
When they got back to the penthouse, Laurent was lying flaked out on the sofa in his boxers.  
"It's too hot for car sex so where the bloody hell were yous two for the last three hours?"  
"Try the last six," Ter said with a yawn and Laurent arched an eyebrow.  
"Went for a stroll in the countryside," Nicaise muttered. "The manor's lovely this time of year."  
Laurent sat bolt upright, turning to look at them. "Are you fucking serious Nuca?"  
Nicaise sighed. Apparently he wasn't getting in the shower yet after all.  
"Yes, Laurent, I'm serious," he said, carrying on before his brother could say anything. "I had a nightmare - or dream - about him last night and couldn't get back to sleep so got Ter to take me there - and no, I didn't tell him where we were actually going so don't even start ripping into him for helping me. I took the bastard's ring and left it there. I'm done with him - for good. I don't want him anymore and I don't need to carry anything from him around with me anymore. So if you wanna yell at us for leaving our phones in bed then fine. But don't bother yelling at us for going there because it really fucking helped me let go of something I hadn't totally realised was still letting him drag me down."  
Laurent stared at him. Nicaise could feel Ter's gaze on him but he ignored him, focusing on Laurent.   
Eventually the man sighed. "Yous could've left a note."  
"Could've, but didn't. Are we done now? Ter said I've got heatstroke."  
Laurent looked over Nicaise's shoulder to where Ter was standing, and whatever Ter did or mimed seemed to convince him Nicaise was telling the truth. He gestured slightly for them to go and Nicaise went down to their room, already starting to strip and walked into the wetroom, turning the shower on its coldest setting before letting himself slide down the wall and sit on the floor.   
Ter was beside him in a heartbeat, arm around his shoulders as Nicaise started shaking. "Nico, you've been so fucking brave today," he murmured as Nicaise buried his face in the crook between Ter's neck and shoulder. "Let it happen now," he whispered, fingers carding gently through Nicaise's hair, thumb circling Nicaise's palm to keep him grounded. "You're safe."  
Nicaise forced himself to take a breath before letting himself stop thinking, letting the memories come flooding back. The only thing that kept him from having a full-on flashback for the next few hours was Ter, sitting silently next to him, keeping him grounded. Keeping him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs -  
> Crybaby- Melanie Martinez   
> My Immortal- evanescence   
> I can't make you love me- Kurt Hugo Sancher cover   
> Egyptian pools- Jinsang


	9. Legal and consenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicaise is 18, and decides to celebrate with a swingers party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for -  
> Exhibitionism   
> Voyeurism   
> Nsfw ok this is literally.just smut
> 
>  
> 
> (This chapter is also kinda all over the place, I'm sorry- I just really wanna get onto the next 2)

(Laurent's POV)

 

  
"Ter's there to stop him if anything goes wrong."  
"You say that like it's actually reassuring," Laurent sighed and Damen shrugged. They were sitting in Nikandros' apartment while Nicaise's party happened on the floor above them. It had started at seven so they had left the penthouse around six; now it was almost ten and Laurent could still hear people arriving over the sound of the music and shouting.   
"I thought he'd said he didn't even want a party." Nikandros put their mugs down on the table in front of them, sitting in the corner seat as he did.   
"He didn't want an eighteenth birthday party," Laurent corrected. "He never said he didn't want a different type of party."  
"Do I even want to ask what the distinction is?" Nikandros asked and Laurent groaned while Damen shrugged.  
"Probably not."  
"I just hope he doesn't fucking relapse," Laurent heard himself say. Even something as simple as a body shot could end with Nicaise drinking himself blind tonight.  
"Ter won't let him," Damen said gently. "He said he'd stay sober and make sure Nuca does too. He probably won't even let him drink anything other than tap water."

 

 

(Nics POV)

 

Nicaise groaned as Ter gripped his hair tighter, cumming down his throat, hips bucking harshly against Nicaise's face. Around them, people whistled and shouted as Nicaise swallowed, sucking and milking Ter until he started flinching from sensitivity.   
Grinning, Nicaise pulled off, licking Ter's tip and laughing when the guy groaned.  
"Pay up." He turned to where Bill and Katia were standing, Bill with his cock in one hand and the other up Katia's dress.   
Bill glared. "Double or nothing," he said instead and Nicaise raised his eyebrows, licking Ter's cum off his lips.  
"A hundred quid? You're on. What's the bet this time?"  
"Get Katia to squirt, and you get the cash. If she only cums, you get nothing."  
Nicaise looked to Katia. "Ever squirted before?"  
"Only with my ex girlfriend," she said. "It's never happened with a guy."  
"Yet," he said and she laughed, but moved Bill's hand and hitched her dress up as she walked over to where Nicaise was kneeling on the floor. He ran his hands up her thighs and waist, glancing over to Bill again. "No time limit?"  
Bill's original bet had been that Nicaise couldn't get Ter to cum in less than two minutes, and he'd lost that with room to spare thanks to Ter's exhibitionism kink.  
The man shook his head, laughing.  "You can have all the time in the world, twink - it's not gonna happen."  
Nicaise grinned and turned back to Katia, coaxing her to stand with her legs behind his shoulders as he positioned himself better before gently bringing her down to sit on his face.  Even though it had been ages since he'd done anything with a girl, the amount of training he'd gotten in his early teens was engraved deep enough it may as well have been a few hours since the last time he'd ate a girl out, rather than over a year.  
Katia groaned, and Nicaise let her reposition herself, smirking when she opened her legs wider for him. Bill was so gonna regret betting so much on this.  
He took his time, coaxing different sounds out of her, forcing himself not to grin when she started digging her heels into his back, grinding against his face. Each time he could tell she was getting close, he eased off, changing direction or speed or technique, until she was practically mewling and pulling at his hair.  By the time he started fingering her, she was begging and his face was wet enough she may as well have already came.  
Her body jerked and spasmed, and Nicaise grinned when  he felt his cheek and neck get soaked at the same time as his hand and wrist. He turned to look at Bill who was staring at them both, cock twitching in his hand which was already coated with cum.  
"I believe we had a deal," Nicaise said as Katia groaned again, still jerking and bucking as Nicaise's fingers twisted around inside her, not letting her stop orgasming.  He only slowed down after another ten seconds or so, once she was whimpering through her moans.  
"How the fuck..." Bill trailed off and Nicaise laughed, keeping one hand on Katia to stop her falling as he reached his other hand out, grinning when Bill's gaze froze on his wet it was.    
"Pay up, mate."  
Wordlessly, Bill took a handful of notes out his wallet and handed them over. Nicaise counted them, grinning and stuffing them in his pocket when it came to a hundred quid. He helped Katia off his shoulders, and smirked as she stumbled back over to Bill.  
"Who's next?" he yelled over the music, and could feel Ter rolling his eyes behind him.

...

A door clicked and Nicaise stirred, rolling over in his place on the sofa. "How safe is 'relatively sa-' oh for fucks sake."  
Laurent's voice echoed through the room, followed by Damen groaning and someone else coughing.  
"That's what 'relatively safe' means," Ter said, before Nicaise heard windows sliding and popping opening.  
"You really went to town, didn't you?" Laurent muttered and Nicaise groaned, pushing himself up on his elbows to look over the arm of the sofa.  
"Huh?"  
"It smells like a brothel in here," Damen clarified and Nicaise laughed.  
"It's better than it smelling like a bar," Laurent sighed and Nicaise gestured to Ter, who was still over by the windows trying to open them all.  
"Tell 'em - they won't believe me if I say it, Doctor."  
"He didn't have any alcohol - no one did," Ter intoned. "Or drugs. Not even coffee."  
Laurent hummed and Nicaise forced himself to sit up, groaning as he did.   
"Damen, can you and Nik-?" Ter started.  
"Yeah," they both said, and Nicaise watched as the two taller men opened the higher panes on the floor-to-ceiling windows. He'd been here for years and still couldn't work out how the fuck they could open multiple times in multiple places without shattering or collapsing.  
"If you think the room smells bad, don't go near Nico," the prickhead added with a smirk.  
"I don't smell that bad," Nicaise muttered and Ter snorted.  
"Mate, just looking at you right now would probably get a girl pregnant."  
Nicaise flipped him off but sniffed his shoulder, scrunching his nose up. Maybe Ter had a point. He got off the sofa, heading for his room and shower.   
"And eat the toothpaste tube while you're in there!" Ter shouted after him.  
"Fuck you!"   
"Not when you smell like a two-a-penny whore!"   
Nicaise laughed, turning his shower on.

 

~ The Day Before The Party ~

 

Nicaise, Ter, Laurent and Damen had been over at Gus's place.  
"I want a party," Nicaise had said.  
"Your birthday was yesterday, Genius," Ter had said without looking up from the book he was reading. "Wait til next year."  
Nicaise had rolled his eyes. "Not a birthday party, Prickhead."  
"Halloween?"  
"Nope."  
Ter had frowned, looking over at him. "Then what's the party for?"  
"To celebrate me turning legal," Nicaise had said.   
"So a birthday party," Ter had said and Nicaise had groaned, moving from his place in the corner of the sofa with his feet on Ter's lap. He'd leant in and whispered in Ter's ear, grinning when he'd felt Ter's cock twitching almost instantly when he heard the idea.  
"Please can he get a party?"   
Nicaise had laughed and the other men in the room had glanced over from the console game they were all playing on Gus's home cinema screen.  
"Why do you sound wrecked-?"  
"What sort of party-?"  
"Since when do teenagers ask adults permission before throwing a party-?"  
They'd all paused and looked at each other, then back to Nicaise and Ter on the sofa, Nicaise now practically on Ter's lap.  
"What sort of party?" Laurent had repeated, and Damen had winced when Nicaise had grinned.  
"A swingers party."  
Gus had whistled while Damen groaned and Laurent quirked a brow.  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow night."  
"Give me one good reason why I should let you turn the penthouse into a whore house."  
"What better way is there to celebrate my becoming a legal, consenting adults than to have an orgy?" Nicaise had countered.  
"He's got a point," Damen and Gus had said in unison.   
Laurent had agreed, on the basis of three rules;  
No alcohol   
No drugs   
No "actual sex", which he had defined as Nicaise getting fucked or fucking someone.

 

~ 5am, The Day Of The Party ~

 

The party had been due to start at seven that evening, and so Nicaise had woken up early in order to get showered and dressed before Ter had woken up. By the time Nicaise had been crawling under the blanket and sucking Ter to wake him up, it had been almost seven am.  
Ter had groaned in his sleep, weakly groping at Nicaise's hair, his grip tightening as he had woken up. Once he'd  came down Nicaise's throat, he'd pulled the other man up for a sloppy kiss, but had frozen when he'd seen Nicaise's smudged lipstick and streaky mascara.  
"You fucking slut," he'd whispered, pushing the blankets off so he could see the lingerie set Nicaise had spent almost half an hour getting into.  
"Happy almost Halloween," Nicaise had murmured.  
Ter had pushed him onto his back in the bed, easily sliding between Nicaise's legs. Nicaise had yelped as his hips had gotten tugged up onto Ter's thighs, and Ter had leant over his torso, breath and tongue tickling Nicaise's ear as he'd spoken.  
"Trick or treat?"  
Nicaise had grinned, rutting his hips. "Treat."

They had spent the morning and afternoon in bed, only interrupted once when Laurent had told them to get breakfast.  
"Gus is gonna feel so betrayed if he finds out you bought that without him," had been the blonde's only comment when he'd walked in and seen Nicaise spread out with Ter fucking him into the bed, lingerie and makeup still on.  
They'd only left the bedroom a few hours later, in time to eat their bodyweight in lasagne Laurent had.left in the oven for them, and have a shower before the first guests had started arriving.

 

~ Present ~

 

Nicaise flopped down on Ter's lap on the sofa, grabbing the remote and scrolling through the movie options on the screen.  
"So how are you enjoying your new-found adult status?" Laurent asked from the kitchen and Nicaise grinned.  
"Seems like heaven so far." As he spoke, he wiggled his ass against Ter's crotch, laughing when the man moaned quietly, arm snaking around Nicaise's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs -  
> Nothings gonna hurt you baby - Cigarettes after sex  
> Circus -Britney Spears


	10. Bonfire Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicaise goes down to stay with Nikandros while fireworks go off outside since no one else is available to distract him.  
> No one expected what happened when the bangers started going off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for:  
> Flashbacks  
> PTSD - from csa  
> PTSD - from combat  
> Puking  
> Nicaise having a black-out panic attack  
> Lots of panic attacks  
> Violence

Nicaise stared at the screen in his hands.  
**'The meeting is extending until 5 - none of us will be home before the fireworks.'**  
Laurent's text echoed around his mind.  
He, Damen and Gus had all gone to a business meeting somewhere up north, and Laurent had tried to reschedule it when he found out it was on Bonfire night, but had conceded and insisted they would be back before the fireworks started going off at quarter past seven, since it was meant to finish at four.  
But apparently not.  
Gulping, Nicaise texted Laurent back and then called Ter. When it went to voicemail he swore and texted him.  
**'Ur gonna be back in time right??? L D & G won't be'**  
Ter's reply came back a few seconds later.  
**'Y not??? & I should be but it'll be tight'**  
**'The meeting got extended. How tight?'**  
**'The lecture ends at 18:50 & then it's the tube the whole way back'**  
**'I'll go down 2 Niks'**  
Earlier in the week, Nicaise had heard Damen telling Laurent Nikandros would be available to check in on Nicaise and Ter if they were late getting home from the meeting, since the man apparently wasn't planning on going to a display this year.  
**'Behave'** was Ter's only reply and Nicaise groaned, chucking his phone across the sofa cushions.  
Fuck.  
...  
Three hours later, Nicaise got out of the elevator on Nikandros's floor, walking along the hallway and chapping his door. Unlike the floor for the penthouse suite, there were ten apartments on this floor, five on each side. Each one was probably less than half the size of the living and kitchen area of the penthouse. There was also a stairwell - though who would ever willingly walk up over twenty flights of stairs, Nicaise didn't know.  
The door opened and Nikandros looked down at Nicaise.  
Nicaise gulped. Nik had clearly been in the middle of working out when he'd knocked - his vest was stuck to his chest with sweat, and he was in trackies with no socks on. His slacks were low enough to show he probably wasn't wearing any-  
"Is it okay if I stay here until Ter gets home or Laurent and Damen get back?" he asked before his brain could dwell on what was or wasn't underneath Nik's trackies.  
"Sure, I guess-" Nicaise ducked into the man's apartment as soon as the words were out his mouth.  
It was only once he heard the door shut as he looked around that Nicaise realised he hadn't really been over at Nik's before. He'd helped the man move in back in July, and hadn't been down since. Usually it was Nik who came up to the penthouse.  
Nicaise glanced around. The walls were plain white, and there wasn't any artwork or photos anywhere he could see. There was a sofa against the  east wall, facing a small TV on a book stand, and a coffee table. It looked like Damen had decorated it.  
"Kitchen's through there," Nikandros said, pointing to the door opposite the sofa. "And bathroom's down that hall." Nicaise hadn't even noticed the small door a few feet away; he'd assumed it was a cupboard or closet.  
Nodding, he made his way over to the sofa, pausing as he sat down and saw Nikandros was still at the door, watching him.  
"Were you in the middle of working out when I knocked?"  
"No, uhm..."  
Nicaise froze. "Or am I interrupting somethi-"  
"No." Nikandros cut him off. "Nothing like that. I just got back from the gym a few minutes ago."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah." Nikandros ran a hand over his head. "You ok here for a bit while I get freshened up?"  
"Yeah, sure," Nicaise muttered, swinging his legs up on the sofa as Nikandros disappeared down the hall.  
Groaning, Nicaise checked the time on his phone. 18:45. Ter would be out of class in the next few minutes. And he'd be home within half an hour, probably. Just in time to get Nicaise distracted before the fireworks started. And then Laurent and Damen would be back an hour or so after that; Laurent had texted as soon as the meeting was out, so Nicaise only had to wait on them getting through traffic now.  
Ter called at 18:52.  
_"Nico where are you?"_  
"Down at Nik's."  
_"Where is he?"_  
"In the shower." Nicaise really tried not to think about it. Or the fact he'd been in there for a while.  
_"I'm not gonna be back in time."_  
It took a few seconds for Ter's words to sink in. "What?"  
_"Ten minutes to get to the station. Half an hour on the train. Then say twenty minutes to get to the building. That's an hour, at least. It'll be longer if the train's delayed."_  
Nicaise groaned. Fuck.  
"Ok," he heard himself say. "I'll find some sort of distraction."  
_"Not Nik,"_ Ter said. _"You'll just panic more if you try anything with him. And he doesn't know your cues or triggers. Just try to hold out until I get there?"_  
"Right." Nicaise hung up, tilting his head back against the sofa.  
Fucking fuck.

When the first firework went off, Nicaise jumped, groaning when his cock twitched at the same time. When the second banger went off outside, he heard something crash in another room.  
Frowning, Nicaise got up and went down the hall, pausing outside the first door.  
"Nik?"  
When he didn't get a response, Nicaise opened the door and poked his head in. It looked like a very basic bedroom, with just a mattress on the floor and a book next to it. But it was empty.  
He went further down the hall until he got to the only other door.  
"Nik?"  
Still no answer.  
Gulping, Nicaise eased the door open, pausing when he heard the sound of rapid breathing.  
"You better not be wanking this time," he said, but didn't get any answer apart from the same gasping.  
When he pushed the door open, the shower was empty, and the curtain was ripped, hanging off half of the hooks. Nikandros was behind the door, curled up against the wall, knees to his chest. Nicaise only had to look at him for a second before he realised what was happening; he'd been in the same state often enough to recognise the shaking, the rocking and the breathing.  
"Nikandros?" Nicaise dropped down in front of the man, trying to hold his face still to get him to look at him. "Nikandros, I need you to look at me." The man slapped Nicaise's hands away, then started kicking blindly when Nicaise reached for him again.  
Swearing, Nicaise ran back through to the living room, grabbing his phone and earplugs, plugging them in as he went back to the bathroom. He put both buds in Nikandros's ears, dodging the man's hits and kicks as best he could, sitting beside him as he  turned the volume on his device up full.  
Nikandros stilled, and Nicaise let out a breath, slowly moving to in front of him again. Nik's eyes darted to Nicaise when the boy reached for his hands, and he gently tugged, trying to get the man to stand up.  
After at least ten minutes of gentle prodding, Nicaise managed to get Nikandros into the bedroom and onto the mattress.  
It was only when Nikandros accidently pulled Nicaise onto the mattress with him that Nicaise realised his cock was throbbing in his jeans. He let go and backed away quickly, hoping Nik hadn't noticed.  
Nik reached for him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Nicaise whined. He shook his head, trying to pull away again, but Nik tightened his grip, easily pulling Nicaise closer despite his struggling.  
"Nik-!" Nicaise choked, his whole body tensing. He was close. Too close. Way, way too-  
Another reel of fireworks went off outside and Nicaise bucked helplessly, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold his orgasm back.  He groaned, and gulped when he saw Nikandros watching him closely, his brows furrowed.  
The man took one of the earbuds out. "Nicaise-"

Another banger went off outside and Nicaise yelped as Nikandros grabbed him, pinning him on the mattress.  Nicaise groaned, his back arching as his hips bucked against Nikandros's torso. He wasn't quick enough to hold himself back this time - not that he could have, even if he'd had the chance; not with Nik's entire body weight pinning him down. Nicaise groaned as he finished cumming, his mind blank.  
"Nuca?"  
Nicaise blinked, looking up at Nikandros's face, and felt his own start to burn as the reality of what just happened crashed into him. He'd just came in his pants - and basically humped Nikandros- and he'd came in his fucking pants.  
He tried to push Nik off, but the man didn't budge. Instead, he looked at Nicaise's face - which had to be beet red by now - for a few more seconds, before he looked down between them, raising himself off of Nicaise slightly. Nicaise whimpered when he saw the wet patch on his crotch - how the fuck had he even came that much? The only thing that made the whole situation worse was that his cock was still visibly twitching against his jeans, still trying to get attention.  
Slowly, Nikandros looked back to Nicaise's face.    
Before Nicaise could think to push the man away again, Nik leant in. And then they were kissing.  
It was too sloppy to be good and too fast to be hot, but Nicaise moaned, his entire body arching up against the man. Nikandros's arm slid under Nicaise's waist, holding his hips off the mattress and Nicaise whined, grinding against the man's stomach. He hadn't thought he had a size kink, but knowing the man had over a foot on him, and was at least twice his weight... Fuck.  
Nicaise wrapped his arms around Nikandros's shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh.  
More fireworks, bangers and crackers went off outside and Nicaise groaned as his cock jerked in time with the explosions. Nikandros flinched at a louder one, and Nicaise broke the kiss, trying to pull back enough to see the man's expression.  
"Nik - fuck- Nik wait."  
Nikandros looked at Nicaise and Nicaise gulped. The man's face was blank. Completely blank.  
Nicaise pushed him back, groaning when the man pulled his hips and they rolled over instead.  
"Nik, we have to sto-"  
"But you don't want to." The hairs on the back of Nicaise's neck stood up at how monotone Nik's voice was. How emotionless he sounded.  
"We have to-"  
"Do you want to? Really?" As he spoke, Nik pulled Nicaise's hips, encouraging him to grind against him again and Nicaise groaned.  
"We can't-"  
"We can."  
Nicaise moaned as Nikandros's fingers trailed over his hips, sliding under his t-shirt, running across his stomach and ribs.  
"Nik, you're having a panic attack-"  
"So distract me."  
Nicaise looked down at Nikandros as the man's words echoed in his brain.  
"You want to - and you've said you're good at it before. So prove it. Distract me."  
Nicaise was moving before his brain caught up. He didn't remember moving away from Nik, but somehow he was running up the hall, into the living room. Nikandros was behind him, shouting for him to wait.  
A reel of fireworks went off again and then Nicaise was on the floor.  
"Nik-!"  
"I have to keep you safe!" Nikandros practically screamed in Nicaise's ear. "I have to keep you safe from them! You won't be safe if you go out!"  
"Nik what the fuck are you-"  
"You'll be killed Nicaise!" Nikandros screamed as Nicaise tried to squirm away. "The bombs - they'll kill you!"  
Nicaise froze.  
Nikandros tightened his arms around him and Nicaise let him. More fireworks went off outside and he felt his hips automatically fuck backwards against Nikandros's, and the man curled around him, keeping him pinned to the ground with his bodyweight. Time seemed to slow down as Nicaise ground his ass against Nikandros's crotch, feeling his cock start to twitch in his boxers.  
"What the bloody fuck's going on here?"  
Nicaise's head snapped up at the voice.  
Ter was standing in the open doorway to the apartment, staring at them on the floor.  
"Ter he- fuck." Nikandros tightened his arms around Nicaise's torso. "Get him off me."  
The words weren't even out of Nicaise's mouth before Ter was next to him, pushing and kicking Nikandros. As soon as the man's weight was off of him, Nicaise scampered up to a sitting position, groaning as his hips bucked against the floor.  
"Nico-!"  
"He thinks the fireworks are bombs."  
Ter swore, and Nicaise bit his fist to muffle his groan as he started cumming again.  
"Nico? Nico."  
Nicaise blinked slowly at Ter. "Huh?"  
"Earplugs. Phone."  
"First door in the hall," Nicaise sighed, closing his eyes as he felt himself tilt back against the wall.  
His eyes snapped open when he felt large hands wrap around his shoulders, hauling him up.  
"What the-"  
"Am I not good enough for you to distract?" Nikandros yelled. "You think you're too good for me to fuck?"  
When Nicaise didn't answer, Nikandros pulled him closer. "Which one is it, you little brat-"  
_**-"You fucking little brat," Richard screamed and Nicaise whimpered, unable to move with Richard gripping his arms tight enough to bruise for the next few weeks.**_  
_**"You think you're too good for me?" Richard shook him. "You think just cause my whore of a nephew looked at you twice that you're somehow too good for me now? Laurent doesn't love you - can never love you. He doesn't love anyone but himself. Are you listening, brat?"**_  
_**Nicaise nodded so fast his vision blurred.**_  
_**"No one can ever love you. No one ever will. And you know why?" Richard hauled him closer, wrapping one hand around Nicaise's throat. "Because no one loves a broken toy. And that's all you are. They'll only want you for as long as they wanna fuck you. Once they're done they'll leave. No one will ever want you, you fucking stupid brat. I'm the only one who loves you - who will ever love you."**_  
_**Nicaise struggled to breathe around Richard's hand, his legs flailing helplessly as the man gripped his hair tight enough it hurt.**_  
_**"What do you say, Nicaise? What do you say to me for loving you? For saving you?"**_  
_**"Thank you," Nicaise gasped. He knew Richard wouldn't let him go until he behaved. "Thank you, Richard. I love you - I love you more than anything."**_  
_**"Good boy." Richard dropped him on the bed and Nicaise gulped.**_  
_**Outside, fireworks were still exploding in the distance. Richard had already taken him to a show and made him stay even though he'd been terrified - and they'd already lit their own in the yard outside an hour or so ago.**_  
_**"Fuck me," Nicaise begged, looking up at Richard standing over him. "Please fuck me. I don't deserve your love if I'm not a good fuck, Richard. Please."**_

 

(Ter's POV)

"You little brat!"  
Ter swore, grabbing Nicaise's phone and earplugs as he turned and ran back out the door and down the hall. When he got to the living room, Nikandros was holding a limp Nicaise by the shoulders. "You think I'm not good enough to fuck you?"  
Fuck the earplugs. Ter hit the man over the back of the head with the phone instead. He collapsed, dropping Nicaise.  
Ter bolted over to his friend, pulling him away from the man.  
"Nico?"  
Nicaise gagged, his whole body shaking. Shit.  
"Nico, breathe. Can you do that for me?" Ter asked, running his fingers through Nicaise's hair. "Nico."  
Nicaise started puking and Ter sighed, moving around him and coaxed him onto his knees.  
"Nico, breathe. You're safe."  
When Nicaise started choking, Ter swore and took his phone out, speed dialing Laurent.  
_"We're almost-"_  
"Nico's having a panic attack and I can't get him to calm down."  
_"How bad?"_  
"He's puking and choking and it's like he can't even hear me."  
Laurent swore. _"Put me on speaker."_  
Ter did, holding the device closer to Nicaise.  
_"Nuca?"_ Laurent's voice echoed around the hallway. _"Nuca, I need some sort of answer."_  
Nicaise gasped, his body trembling and Ter tried to hold him still as Laurent started speaking French. Within seconds Nicaise went still, coughing and spluttering. When he started speaking to Laurent, Ter wasn't surprised it was in French. He'd guessed the bastard who hurt them both had been French- or had been posh enough he may as well of been.  
Nicaise hiccuped something, and Ter yelped when his friends body went completely limp.  
_"What happened?"_ Laurent barked.  
"Nico passed out," Ter said. Was he yelling? He was probably yelling. He shouldn't yell. "Laurent, he's out cold."  
Laurent swore, alternating between English and French. Ter didn't need to know French to get the gist.  
_"Put him in the recovery position. We're five minutes away. Which room are yous in?"_  
"We're at Nik's," Ter said. "Nico came down here cause I wasn't gonna be back before the fireworks started. He said he'd be alright."  
Laurent was silent. _"Where's Nikandros?"_  
Ter looked at the unconscious man a few feet away. "Uhm. He's here."  
_"What aren't you telling me, Ter?"_  
"It's kinda hard to explain over the phone. I'll tell you once you're here."  
_"Alright,"_ Laurent said slowly, and then hung up.  
Ter sighed, putting both phones in his pockets before laying Nicaise on his side, methodically rearranging his limbs so he wouldn't hurt himself or choke to death on his tongue. As he finished, Ter put his fingers against Nicaise's neck, checking his pulse, frowning when it was at least twice as fast as it should be.  
"Nico," he breathed. "What happened?" He knew he wasn't going to get an answer.  
Sighing, he checked Nicaise's pockets to make sure nothing was going to dig into his muscles while he was unconscious. The wet patch on his crotch wasn't hard to miss - how many times had he came? As Ter watched, the wet patch started getting darker. It was only when it started spreading across Nicaise's thighs that Ter realised he wasn't just cumming again.  
"Nico," Ter sighed, moving back slightly and smoothing Nicaise's curls off of his face. "What's going on in there?" he asked quietly, rubbing Nicaise's temple gently.  
He sat back against the wall next to Nicaise's head and waited for Laurent and Damen, one hand still in Nicaise's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs -  
> Sweet - Cigarettes after sex   
> Sesame Syrup - Cigarettes after sex   
> Sparks fly - Taylor Swift   
> Haunted - Taylor Swift


	11. Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikandros apologises, he and Nicaise learn a few things about each other, and then everything goes to hell as [spoiler] is in a car crash and then there's a funeral. Sky also makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR:  
> ~ MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH ~  
> Funeral   
> Mention / description of panic attacks and flashbacks   
> Mentions / references past child abuse   
> FEELS LOTS OF FEELS  
> Implied sex? Idk normal Nicaise x Ter stuff

  
Nicaise groaned.  
After a few seconds he realised he was in bed. It took another few seconds for him to realise someone was beside him.   
Blinking, Nicaise looked over to Ter, who was flicking through his phone.   
"Terry?" Nicaise's throat felt raw.  
Ter's eyes snapped up and he shuffled over to Nicaise, one hand instantly going into his curls.  
"You're awake."  
"No, I'm talking in my sleep," Nicaise retorted and Ter laughed.  "What happened?"  
Ter tilted his head. "What do you remember?" he asked instead and Nicaise frowned, trying to think of the last memory he had.  
"I was at Nik's. He was having a panic attack or some sort of flashback to being at war, because he thought the fireworks were bombs."  
"What happened?" Ter asked quietly.  
"I got him into his room - somewhere he'd feel safe. And I'd given him my earplugs and turned the music up full so he couldn't hear the explosions. But then..."  
"Then?" Ter prodded softly after a few seconds.  
"A reel of them went off outside and I almost came. He took one earplug out - I think he was gonna ask what was wrong or if I was hurt. But then another one went off outside and he pinned me as soon as he heard it. He was so heavy - I couldn't stop it that time," Nicaise murmured, trying not to blush. Ter's fingers were still carding through his hair.  
"And then what?"  
"He noticed - fuck, I hadn't came that much in forever. It had already soaked through my jeans. And then..." Nicaise gulped. "Then he snogged me."  
Ter's fingers tightened for a second before he relaxed them again and Nicaise smiled weakly.   
"He's not a great kisser. But still..." Nicaise shook his head slightly. "Then he flinched as a really loud banger went off, and I tried to push him away, but he just rolled over and held me on top instead. And his face... His face was blank, Ter. Completely empty. I told him we had to stop, that we couldn't do anything else, and he told me I wanted to. I mean - he wasn't wrong. I really did. But if he'd just fucked me because we were both panicking, it - it wouldn't have been right, you know?"  
Ter nodded and Nicaise took a breath.  "I told him he was having a panic attack. And he told me to distract him. He said since I've bragged about how good I am, I should prove it. Then I ran - I think, anyway. I don't remember moving off of him, but then I was in the hall and he was behind me, yelling on me to wait, that he was sorry he'd said it like that, he didn't mean it. And then another load went off outside and he was on top of me, screaming that he had to protect me from the bombs. That's when I realised what was actually happening."  
Ter's fingers moved along Nicaise's hairline, behind his ears, his jaw, keeping him calm.  
"Then I started trying to fuck back against him and he was getting hard - fuck, he was so heavy. And I think he's hung. Nowhere near as much as Damen is, though."  
"And then what?" Ter's voice was quiet, rough. Nicaise swallowed, trying to focus as his memory started smudging.  
"Then you were there," he said slowly. "You got him off of me. And then you went to get my earplugs."  
"What next?"  
"Nik grabbed me. He said something that - that Richard used to say. And then I had a flashback."  
"Do you remember coming out of the flashback?" Ter murmured and Nicaise shook his head.  
"The flashback ended and then it was blank until just now."  
"Do you remember me coming back with the earplugs?" Ter asked and Nicaise shook his head.  
"I remember you leaving to get them, but not coming back." Now it was Nicaise's turn to glance up at Ter and ask, "What happened?"  
Ter sighed. "I got there and Nik was humping your ass, holding you so tight it looked like he was going to break something. And you were crying, Nico." Ter's voice was soft as he continued. "I got him off of you and you started cumming again as soon as you sat up. I asked where the earplugs were and you told me, but you were out of it. Once I was in his room I heard him yell, and when I came out he was gripping you like a ragdoll.  So I knocked him out."  
Nicaise choked on his breath. "You knocked Nik out?" he grinned and Ter smirked slightly.   
"Yeah. Hit him from behind. He went down like a stack of bricks. And then I pulled you away from him, but you were already gagging. I think the flashback had already started, cause you couldn't hear me. I called Laurent when you puked, and he started talking you down. But then you passed out."  
"Like faint pass out or black out pass out?" Nicaise asked and Ter pursed his lips.  
"Both. Passed out like you'd drank too much. You were out cold." He sighed. "I waited with you until Laurent and Damen got there. Laurent helped me get you back up here and then went back down to help Damen clean up while I washed you off here."  
Nicaise grimaced. "How much did I puke?"  
"Not as much as other times," Ter hummed before sighing. "But you didn't just puke, Nico."  
Nicaise frowned, about to ask what Ter meant before his words actually sank in and Nicaise flinched.  
"No," he groaned, looking up at Ter, praying for some other explanation.  
"Laurent said you'll probably want to burn those jeans," Ter murmured and Nicaise felt his face burn as he buried himself in the pillows.   
Ter's hands were on his shoulders in a heartbeat. "Nico, it's alright."  
"It's humiliating," Nicaise whined into the pillow. "It's not happened for years."  
"I know," Ter murmured, moving to lie against Nicaise's side, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead.   
They stayed like that for a while, Nicaise hiding in the pillow and Ter kissing the parts of his face he could reach before Nicaise huffed and moved to hiding in the crook of Ter's neck.  
"Besides," Ter murmured, his voice vibrating against Nicaise's jaw. "It was bound to happen in front of me at some point."  
Nicaise groaned, but could feel himself starting to smile. "Is this the part where you tell me it's a kink for you?" he tried and Ter hummed.  
"Well now that you mention it..." He trailed off and Nicaise looked up in horror before Ter burst out laughing. "No," he got out, grinning as Nicaise pushed him. "Oh my God, no," he laughed, pulling Nicaise closer again, smoothing his fingers over his face and hair. "But I don't think it's gross, and I don't think you're gross. And I don't think any less of you, either." Ter kissed Nicaise's forehead. "You're still my best mate and I'll still jump you the next chance I get."  
Nicaise laughed weakly, glancing up at Ter before kissing him lightly, relaxing when Ter kissed him back.  
"Feeling better?" he murmured against Nicaise's lips and Nicaise nodded slightly. "Good," Ter muttered. "Now go brush your teeth cause you still taste like puke."  
"You're so fussy," Nicaise groaned but got out of bed anyway, only then realising he was in one of their onesies.   
When he came back out of the bathroom, Ter was sitting up in the middle of their bed.  
"Still feeling better?" Ter asked and Nicaise tilted his head.  
"Yeah," he said slowly, grinning when Ter pulled him onto his lap.  
"Thank fuck," the prickhead murmured before kissing Nicaise, wrapping his arms around his back.  
They both looked over when the door cracked open and Laurent poked his head in.  
"You two alive?"  
"We're good," Nicaise said, smiling as Ter's hands explored his back.   
Laurent nodded, sighing. "Guess we should get this over with, then," he said as he opened the door fully.  
Ter's arms tightened protectively around Nicaise when they saw Nikandros standing next to Laurent.  
"I want to apologise," the man said softly. When Ter didn't instantly tell him to fuck off, he looked to Nicaise and continued. "I shouldn't have let you in last night. A lot of my friends had warned me fireworks are the most common trigger for us once we're back home. I didn't believe them - I thought since I hadn't been in direct combat that it somehow wouldn't affect me. That's my fault. And I never should have let you in when I already knew they're a trigger for you. I'm sorry."  
"Great," Ter said. "Apology not accepted."  
"Ter," Nicaise cut in. He gave Ter's hands a pointed look, and after a heartbeat, Ter reluctantly let go of Nicaise's hips. Nicaise got off of his lap and walked over to Nikandros. "Come on," he said. As they went up the hall, Nicaise heard Ter ask Laurent, "What did you tell him?"  
Nicaise lead Nikandros through the living area and up the stairs, down the hallway and into the spare room. It had been Nikandros's room while he had lived with them, and it would be Ter's room if he wanted his own space; but until that happened, it was being used as a storage room and makeshift home-office.  
Sighing, Nicaise shut the door and leant against it as he regarded Nikandros. "Figured you'd feel more comfortable talking somewhere Ter isn't glaring lasers at you," he said with a shrug and Nikandros nodded, running a hand across his head.   
"Yeah." The man looked at Nicaise for a few more seconds. "I really am sorry for what happened, Nicaise. I never should have put you in that situation."  
Nicaise nodded slowly, chewing his lip.  
"I'm sorry too. I should have realised fireworks would be a trigger for you - I didn't think it through." He took a breath. "But I accept your apology."   
Nikandros looked surprised. "Just like that?"  
Nicaise smiled slightly. "I react the same every time there's fireworks, Nik. Or almost the same," he added. "I always panic and almost always puke. I shouldn't have stayed when I knew Ter wasn't going to be back in time. You've never had to deal with me in that state by yourself, and I shouldnt have assumed you could."   
But Nikandros shook his head. "I'm glad you stayed, Nicaise. You could have left as soon as you found out he wasn't going to be there on time, but you didn't. And you -," Nikandros faltered and Nicaise tilted his head. The man took a breath. "I've never had a panic attack before," he confessed slowly. "Or flashbacks. I didn't know what was happening. If you hadn't been there to help me... I don't know what I would have done. So thank you for that."  
Nicaise licked his lips. "I guess now you get why Ter was so pissed off about you triggering that panic attack in the pool, huh?"  
Nikandros nodded, looking up to the ceiling. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I get it now." His throat bobbed as he swallowed. "And I'm sorry for how I behaved with you last night."  
Nicaise frowned, and the man continued. "I told Laurent and Damen that I would be available to check in on the two of you while they were at the meeting. Laurent told me how... how fireworks usually affect you." He sighed. "I know you used to have a crush on me before I left. And I know you're still attracted to me- even if it's just on a basic physical level because of my age and build."  
Nicaise gulped.  
"But I shouldn't have assumed any of those things would mean you would feel comfortable with anything physical happening between us. And I shouldnt have put you in that situa-"  
"Nik, stop," Nicaise cut in, holding his hands up. "You were having a panic attack and flashbacks. We both were. Neither of us were in a good state of mind. But during a panic attack, reason and logic and literally any thought process disappears. That's normal. So don't blame yourself  for not thinking rationally when your brain was having a meltdown. Alright?"  
Nikandros swallowed, nodded. Nicaise sighed.   
"You're right, though," he said after a few seconds of silence. "I did have a crush on you when I was younger. And since you got back." Nicaise swallowed, ploughing on when Nikandros looked at him again. "Your build and age do kinda make you my default type, but it's more than that. I still like you as a person and I'm attracted to you. If something physical was to happen between us, I wouldn't have a problem with it."  
"Then last night- why didn't-?"  
"Because I can't take the chance of you regretting it," Nicaise said quietly and Nikandros looked at him. "As far as I know, you're straight and aren't attracted to me. If something happened between us and then you regretted it, or didn't enjoy it, it would be hell for me."  
Nikandros chewed his lip. "That's not... completely true."  
Nicaise blinked. Twice. Three times.  
"What." He couldn't even make it a question.  
Nikandros sighed. "I thought I was straight. I still do. But when I was away - there were guys, too, not just girls. I hooked up with a few of them. It took a while before I was alright with it, but I realised I liked it."  
"You mean you're bi?" Nicaise blurted and Nikandros shook his head.  
"I don't think so - but I don't know. I'm not like you and Damen, but... I'm not straight either. But I'm not gay."  
Nicaise tilted his head, processing the man's words.  
"So... You're heteroflexible?"  
Nikandros frowned. "I don't know what that means."  
"It's like... a low-level of bi. Okay - so Damen and I are bisexual. But Damen is completely even; he likes guys the same amount he likes women. And his type is the exact same both ways - Laurent and Jokaste, if you think about it." Nikandros nodded slightly, so Nicaise continued. "Whereas I prefer guys, and my tastes are different for each. Think of Sky and Ter - they don't look, sound, think or act similar at all. I'm attracted to them both, but not equally. And I prefer cock; always have. But I'm still bi." He took a breath. "If someone's bicurious, on the other hand, it means... they think they're attracted to both, but they're not totally sure. Or they just want to try it out to see of they like it. And then there's people who are heteroflexible. They're almost straight- but they're open to bi or gay experiences, but only with a really specific type and under really specific circumstances."  
Nikandros swallowed, and Nicaise watched the man process what he had told him. It was over a minute before the man nodded slowly.   
"I think that might be it. Is that what Ter is?"  
Nicaise shook his head. "Ter's pan - it's like a level up from bi. He's attracted to anyone, regardless of what's in their pants or what gender they are; if he wants to fuck them, he wants to fuck them. But he's aro - aromantic," Nicaise added when Nikandros started to frown again. "And that means he doesn't get romantically attached to someone. He'll get physically attracted to them, and he'll get along with them platonically, but there won't be any romantic element. He won't fall in love or catch feelings. That's why me and him fit together so well - I don't do relationships because of commitment issues, and Ter doesn't do relationships because most people don't understand how you can sleep with someone and be best friends without actually dating or being in love with them."  
Nikandros opened his mouth, but the sound of someone running up the stairs and down the hallway interrupted whatever he was going to say.  Nicaise stepped away from the door a second before it opened.  
"What the fu-"  
"We're leaving," Laurent cut in coldly. "Now. Nuca, get dressed. Ter's driving you. Nik, we're going."  
"Going where?" Nicaise and Nikandros asked, hurrying after Laurent as he went back down the stairs.  
Laurent didn't answer, just headed for the penthouse door. Damen gestured to Nikandros.   
"I'll explain in the car." He looked at Nicaise.  "Nuca, Ter's going to explain. Hurry up."   
With that the two men followed after Laurent, closing the front door behind them, leaving Nicaise standing at the bottom of the stairs.   
"Terry, what the fuck is going on?" Nicaise shouted as he went down the hall. When he got in their room, Ter was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Nico, get dressed."   
Nicaise froze. Ter's voice was tight, sounding like he was forcing it to come out even.  
"Terry, tell me what's going on first."  
"Get dressed and I'll tell you at the same time," Ter compromised and Nicaise frowned but started undoing his onesie. Once it was off, Ter handed him a pair of boxers and Nicaise noticed the pile of clothing sitting on the bed.  
"Laurent got a call," Ter said once Nicaise had his underwear on. "It was from the hospital."  
Nicaise's head snapped up and he almost dropping the black jeans Ter handed him.  
"Hospital?"  
Ter swallowed, obviously trying to hold his own emotions in check.   
"There was a crash on the motorway about half an hour ago."  
"What's that got to do with Laurent?" Nicaise asked, kneeling down between Ter's legs when he didn't get an answer. "Ter, who crashed?"  
"Gus," Ter whispered. "Nico, Gus crashed."  
...  
"What happened? How bad is it? Where is he?"   
Nicaise ran down the corridor, barely managing to skid to a stop next to Damen, Laurent and Nikandros who were all sitting in the plastic seats against the wall.  
"He's in surgery," Damen said with a wary glance at Laurent as he spoke. "Has been since he got rushed in."  
"Did the doctors tell you anything?" Ter asked as he came up behind Nicaise.  
"They barely spoke to us - just rushed him straight into the surgery yelling at each other."  
"Did you catch anything they said?" Ter asked quietly and Damen shook his head.  
Swearing under his breath, Ter lead Nicaise  over to the seats in the corner, farthest from where the others were, letting Nicaise take the inside seat and moving them both so they were curled up with their legs entangled, somehow sitting on each others laps at the same time.  
"He's gonna be okay, right?" Nicaise murmured and Ter kissed his forehead.  
"I don't know," he whispered.

After ten minutes, Nicaise was hard. After twenty he was fidgeting. After half an hour he could barely sit still.  
"Ter-?"  
"No, Nico," Ter murmured against his forehead. "I'm not helping you - not when we're both this stressed. It doesn't count as consent if you can't think clearly."  
Nicaise whined, trying not to grind against Ter's leg.  
"If it's going to happen, just let it happen by itself," Ter added and Nicaise shook his head.  
"But- Ter I-" Nicaise hiccuped, trying to catch his breath. He was so close he could barely breathe.  
"Nico, you're allow-"  
"No," Nicaise cut in. "I can't - Ter I can't let that bastard win. I - I managed not to when - it was you."  
"You had a freezing cold bottle of juice against your thigh when it was me, Nico," Ter breathed. "You're too far gone for that to do any good right now."  
Nicaise whimpered, burying his head in the crook of Ter's neck.  
"I - I can't-" Even as he said it he could feel himself getting closer.  
"He only wins if you lose it because of stress," Ter whispered quickly. "He doesn't win if you lose it because you can't wait."  
"What do-?"  
"Sorry, Nico," Ter murmured before bringing Nicaise's head up and kissing him. "Imagine you're on your knees with Nik's cock shoved down your throat, his hand in your hair helping you to take him all the way, your nose pressed against his stomach."  
Ter's words were barely audible against Nicaise's lips, but they were enough to push him over the edge. Nicaise groaned as he started to cum and Ter kissed him again, swallowing his noises.  
"Sorry," Ter breathed once Nicaise was done. "You really weren't gonna last, Nico."  
Nicaise swallowed, moaning quietly as his breathing started to go back to normal. He didn't realise he had moved his hand until Ter caught it, lacing their fingers together before Nicaise could try to palm him or undo his fly.  
"I can't get it up right now, Pastels," he breathed. Nicaise nodded slightly, flexing his fingers around Ter's and resting their hands on the man's stomach.   
"Fuck," he said quietly and Ter hummed, kissing his forehead.  
"Go get cleaned up, Pastels - I'll get you something cold so you don't go again for a while."  
"Such a seductive offer, how could I possibly refuse," Nicaise muttered and Ter snorted, pushing Nicaise's legs to get him to stand up.   
He started walking up the corridor, fixing his tshirt over his crotch while Ter went over to Laurent, Damen and Nikandros.  
"We're gonna go find the cafe, do yous want anyth- Nico, wait."  
Nicaise turned when Ter's voice got slightly louder, freezing when he saw the doctor walking towards them in scrubs. He hurried back down to where the others were as the doctor made his way over to them.  
"DeVere?" the man checked, and Laurent nodded. "We tried everything we could, but the surgery was unsuccessful. I'm sorry for your loss-"  
Nicaise's ears were ringing as the doctor's mouth kept moving. Everything around him turned to static.   
After a few moments, he realised the doctor had left, and he was being held up by a pair of strong arms - he couldn't tell who's - maybe Nik's.  They curled around him, holding him safely. It took another moment or two before Nicaise realised his legs had turned to jelly, like he'd been punched in the jaw.  
Ter was standing a few feet away, his expression blank. Damen was curled around Laurent, holding him tightly.  Laurent was shaking, his hands in his hair, covering his face.  
Nicaise was only partially aware of his movements as he turned, burrying his face in Nik's arm - or was it his chest? It didn't really matter.  
He vaguely noticed Nik reaching for Damen, saying something that made Damen nod and grip his hand. And then Nikandros was half-walking-half-carrying Nicaise out of the corridor, through hallways and doors until they were outside. He noticed Ter was there, and they were heading towards the car park, but he couldn't keep track of it, couldn't pay attention.  
Even though he didn't pass out on the ride back to the penthouse, Nicaise didn't remember it. He didn't remember getting out the car and going up the elevator. He didn't remember going into the penthouse with Ter and he didn't remember Nikandros leaving. All he could see was Laurent trembling in that plastic seat.

...

Nicaise barely left his room for the next week. He could count the amount of times he saw Laurent, Damen or Nik on one hand. And then the amount of times Ter spoken to him on the other.  
On the morning of the funeral, Nicaise couldn't speak. He didn't say a word as he got out of bed and went for a shower, didn't mutter or mumble as he fixed his hair and got a smoothie from the fridge, didn't sigh or complain about having to get dolled up as he started getting dressed in his suit, didn't say anything about how annoying it was doing his tie up for the first time since he had left high school.   
He didn't comment on how Ter looked in his suit - he barely even noticed. Ter grunted at him, and then they were filing out of the penthouse behind Laurent and Damen. He didn't whistle or groan when he saw Nikandros standing in the lobby waiting on them in his suit.  
When Nikandros and Damen lead Ter to a separate, smaller limo while Nicaise followed Laurent to a larger one parked in front of it, he still stayed silent. Laurent glanced at him and Nicaise turned away, looking out of the tinted window instead. He couldn't look at Laurent without seeing Auguste. Somehow, he hadn't realised how similar the two brothers looked until there was only one of them to look at.  
The drive to the cathedral was silent. Nicaise ignored the camera crews, news reporters and journalists they passed as they got closer - it was strange, how the media had barely bothered with Auguste when he was alive. There had been a story on him taking over the company when their father had died, and the media had stayed on him for a few weeks afterwards, but when he didn't fuck up they went away. When he had gotten custody of Laurent, they had been vaguely interested, but had faded away when Laurent hadn't caused any drama. When Richard had gotten arrested, all the news channels and media outlets had exploded, with headlines and talk-show panels keeping the family in the limelight for months until the trial was over; for legal reasons, Nicaise had been lucky enough to avoid being in any of those features.  Auguste and Laurent had testified, evidence had been given, Richard had gone to jail for kidnapping, child abduction, child abuse, child sexual assault, child mutilation, murder, along with a bunch of other things, and Nicaise had only been referred to as 'the remaining child'.   
They had tried to make a few stories when Laurent and Auguste had been spotted picking Nicaise up from parties and off the street, when they had been seen around rehab facilities and hospitals, but the stories had disappeared with a few hushed words, phonecalls and folded banknotes.  
But now that Auguste was dead, the spotlight was back on him - on all of them. Laurent was inheriting the entire corporation, and everyone would want to know what the younger, openly gay brother would do with it, how much of an impact his husband would be, if they would co-own it, what would become of it, if Laurent had as much of a mind for business as Auguste.  
They had speculated over his and Damen's relationship before - at the age gap, at whether or not it was healthy, whether or not it was real or just for business, as it wasn't hard to notice Auguste had combined the companies around the same time Laurent and Damen had gone public. Whether or not Damen could be trusted, since it wasn't a secret his ex was now married to his brother, and they both worked for the corporation.  
No doubt the media would drag them through the mud the first chance they got - if Laurent made a single mistake he wouldn't be able to cover it up. If Damen so much as kissed anyone's cheek, it would be all over the papers as some scandalous affair.  
Nicaise knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid getting at least some of the limelight shone on him this time. At college, he had made sure no one knew his surname, a habit he'd picked up in high school - it was the only way people didn't connect the dots between Laurent-DeVere's-adopted-child and the-unnamed-child-in-the-DeVere-case. Most people didn't even know he was connected to the family at all; and those who did assumed he was related by blood - Ter was the only one who knew the truth. Even Sky hadn't known; as far as she and a handful of people at high school had known, Nicaise had lived with his aunt and uncle until they had died and Laurent had gotten custody. And now at college, no one had heard that story - no one even knew he was a DeVere.  
But he had a feeling that was going to end as soon as anyone saw him attending Auguste's funeral and the media dug around a little to find out there were no blood or business connections between them.

As the limo pulled up outside the cathedral, he could see cameras starting to flash. People were lined up outside to watch the black limos and customary black hire cars pull up one by one. Nicaise waited until Laurent got out of the car and then followed, keeping his chin down, hoping not to draw too much attention. Ter, Damen and Nikandros were getting out of their limo, and as their doors closed, everyone else started getting out of their cars.   
Nicaise followed Laurent up the path and stairs to the cathedral, ignoring the people trying to put microphones in their faces. Laurent had his chin up, and Nicaise didn't need to look to see his brother was wearing his public mask. His pokerface was always perfect. Even though Nicaise knew his own was almost as good, he didn't trust himself to keep it on this time.   
They walked down the aisle and Nicaise forced himself to keep going when he saw the coffin and a photo of Auguste behind the alter. He followed Laurent, sitting down in the pew next to him, Damen, Nikandros and Ter taking their places in the space beside them.  
Laurent leant in, gesturing at Ter to get his attention.  
"Sky and her father are here," he murmured and Nicaise bristled. "He and Gus got along, and he came out of courtesy to their friendship. I didn't know he was going to bring Sky. If the three of you can't be civil, stay away from her. I'm not having any drama today. Are we clear?"  
The two boys nodded silently and Laurent sat up straight again. Nicaise swallowed, forcing himself to stare at the organ instead of turning around to look at the others filing into the hall.  
A few minutes later, the priest walked up to the alter and the ceremony began. Nicaise tuned out within the first few seconds.  
Half an hour later, the procession stood and Nicaise followed Laurent up the aisle and out of the cathedral, passing the press as they went towards the hearse. The engine started a few seconds after they closed their doors, but the driver didn't put the car into gear. Instead she waited until the others were all in their cars before she pulled out and began driving slowly towards the cemetery, with the tail of black cars following behind.

As they walked across the car park of the cemetery, Nicaise saw more journalists and photographers out of the corner of his eye, but there weren't any reporters or camera crews.  
"Where'd all the news people go?" he murmured and Laurent glanced at him.  
"I only gave them permission to be outside the cathedral and at the reception. And the journalists are only allowed to watch right now, they're not allowed to talk to us here."  
Nicaise didn't answer, and Laurent didn't say anything else as they walked up the path towards where Auguste was to be buried. The hearse had driven ahead after Laurent and Nicaise had gotten out, so the coffin and flower arrangements would be in place by the time the procession got to the burial site.  
It was odd, walking through a cemetery in a full suit in the middle of the day. Somehow it felt... wrong. Disrespectful, almost.  
After a few minutes of walking they got to the burial site. There were framed photos, printed out lyrics of Auguste's favourite songs, ornaments and a few bouquets of flowers decorating the headstone. The coffin had been  hoisted and placed over the grave on stands, and there was a flower wreathe at the head and on each side; the left read 'FRIEND', the right read 'BROTHER' and the top one in front of the headstone read 'SON'.   
Nicaise forced himself not to react. If he cracked now, he would lose it. And he didn't think he'd be able to get it back together without trying to fuck at least half of the people in attendance.  
They took their place next to the stone at the head of the coffin, and Nicaise stared pointedly at the grass instead of looking around. It took a few minutes for everyone to settle into place around the coffin, but eventually they did. The priest began talking again and Nicaise forced himself not to listen or look up.  
After a while, Laurent went and stood next to the priest and gave a short speech. It was probably about how great Auguste had been as a brother and businessman, how he had been a role model to Laurent and others. Nicaise didn't want to know. He didn't want to remember the dorky laugh or perfect smile. He didn't want to remember how warm Gus had been, how strong he was or how amazing his hugs had been.   
Gulping, Nicaise glanced at Ter, who was standing opposite him on the other side of the coffin. Ter wasn't looking at him or Laurent; instead he was looking down at Auguste's coffin as if he could will the man to open it and sit up if he just looked hard enough.  
Nicaise looked back to the grass at his feet.   
He only noticed Laurent moving back to stand with him because of the man's shadow moving in front of him.  
Eventually the priest finished, and Laurent guided Nicaise to the foot of the coffin with a hand between his shoulders.  
"Chin up," he whispered, barely even audible and Nicaise glanced up at him. "And shake people's hands as they walk past."   
Nicaise didn't bother arguing or even questioning his brother. A few seconds after they had stopped a yard from the foot of the coffin, Damen began walking down to them with Ter and Nik tailing slowly behind.   
Damen shook Laurent's hand and then Nicaise's before he began walking back down the path and away from the site. Ter followed suit, shaking Laurent's hand and then Nicaise's and going back down the path, followed by Nikandros. Once Nikandros shook Nicaise's hand and followed the pair down the path, the rest of the guests began walking towards the brothers, forming a line. Each of them shook Laurent's hand first and then Nicaise's before making their way slowly down the path away from the grave.   
Nicaise couldn't look anyone in the eye. Instead he looked at their brows, or their lashes. He counted ninety three people by the end of it, and then it was just him and Laurent standing alone at the foot of Auguste's coffin. Logically, Nicaise knew they weren't completely alone - the funeral workers were standing a few yards away, waiting for Laurent's signal.  
"Ready?" Laurent murmured and Nicaise nodded wordlessly.  He just wanted the day to be over.  
Laurent gestured and the workers came over, murmuring their condolences before they began lowering the coffin into the grave. Nicaise stared over the top of the headstone rather than watching the pile of wood holding Auguste getting put in the ground to rot.  
Once it hit the bottom, the workers took the supports away and stepped back again.  
Laurent was silent for a few more minutes before he stepped forward, picking up a handful of dirt and threw it on the coffin lid. He paused beside Nicaise briefly, squeezing his shoulder and kissing his forehead before he began walking away down the path.  
Nicaise gulped, forcing himself to step up to the grave and take a handful of dirt, throwing it down on top of the coffin before he turned and hurried after Laurent.  
By the time they got back to the car park, everyone else had left. They got into the black limo, Laurent sighing as the driver pulled away.  
"How long is the reception gonna last?" Nicaise murmured.  
"Two or three hours." Laurent's voice was cold and Nicaise tried not to flinch.   
"Ok," he breathed. Three more hours. Three and a half at most. And then he would be back in his room and he wouldn't have to keep trying to keep a mask on.  
"The press will be outside when we get there," Laurent intoned. "Do you want to talk to them?"  
"I can't."  
"Right," Laurent sighed. "Go find Damen then - I'll find yous once we're inside."  
Nicaise nodded and they fell into silence.  
When they got to the restaurant Laurent had hired out for the afternoon, everyone else was waiting outside. It was like a giant cluster of crows and ravens outside the building.  
Nicaise ducked his head as he followed Laurent towards the crowd.   
As soon as he saw the reporters and journalists heading towards them along with the photographers and camera crews, Nicaise walked away from his brother and ducked into the sea of black clothes.  
He found Damen, Nikandros and Ter within seconds, since the two older men looked like they'd had some sort of super soldier serum in comparison to everyone else.   
"Where's his highness?" Damen asked.  
"Playing nice with the press," Nicaise sighed. "He said he'll come find us inside."  
Damen nodded and turned to go inside, the congregation following slowly a few seconds later.  
Nicaise forced himself to keep walking through the foyer to the dining room when he realised it was Auguste's favourite restaurant they were in. He'd only been there a few times but it was often enough to recognise it as the place Auguste had always went on about and Nicaise knew his brother had held most of his business meals there, too. They had always came to this one for his birthdays.  
"Keep going," Damen murmured from his side and Nicaise glanced up at the man. "Our table is right at the back. You just have to hold it together until the food gets served. No one will look over while they're eating- you can drop the mask for a little bit."  
Nicaise gulped. "I can't."  
He sat at the end of the table as Damen took the seat two chairs down from him, leaving the middle one for Laurent. Nikandros and Ter took the seats opposite them, Ter lightly kicking Nicaise's ankle under the table. Nicaise ignored him, just looking down at the table instead.  
Laurent came in a few minutes later, striding through the room as if he owned it. Then again, he could probably buy the whole restaurant without even denting his bank account.   
Nicaise noticed a few photographers and journalists had followed him in and were sat at the table in the far corner of the room.  
Laurent stood behind his chair and cleared his throat. Everyone's eyes were on him in a heartbeat and the quiet chatter around the room fell silent.  
"Thank you, all," he said in his public-media voice. Nicaise always thought it was odd, how even when Laurent was in pieces internally or seething, his voice could still be honey-smooth if it needed to be.  
"We would like to thank you for coming today to say goodbye to Auguste with us. I know he would appreciate it, and I would like to imagine he's looking down at us all now, feeling as grateful as I am looking at you all." He paused, smiling faintly.  "Though to be fair, he's probably wondering where all the food is." That got a surprised chuckle from the room and Nicaise smiled slightly.  "So please," Laurent continued, gesturing to the room of people. "Enjoy your meals today in his honour."  
The room applauded and Laurent sat down, sighing slightly as he did. A few seconds later, waiting staff walked out and began serving people sandwiches and soft drinks while taking their meal orders.  
When the starters were served, Laurent stood back up with his glass, tapping his nails against it to get the room's attention again.  
"Before we begin this meal, I'd like to take this opportunity to make an announcement. Or two, rather." He looked around the room. "As per his last requests in his will, I will be putting Auguste's car up for auction in the next ten days. The bidding will last twenty-four hours and will be held on a worldwide platform, broadcast across the world so anyone may bid on it. All money raised in this auction will be sent to Sapphires." Another pause. "Sapphires is a charity Auguste was planning on setting up, and had plans to open to the public this Christmas. I plan on following through with it in his place. Sapphires will be a non-profit organisation dedicated to improving the safety and lives of disadvantaged children across the globe, who live in toxic or abusive environments, and to provide them with support to get away from their abusers as well as to help in their rehabilitation. All funds from he auction, along with the entirety of Auguste's personal bank account, will be used to launch the charity."  
The room applauded and Nicaise swallowed. He could feel himself starting to shake.  
Ter's foot connected with his again under the table; this time Nicaise looked up, meeting Ter's eyes.   
"Breathe," the man mouthed and Nicaise gulped but obeyed, taking a breath in and out.  
Laurent sat down a few seconds later and everyone began eating.  
Nicaise made it through his starter before he couldn't take it anymore.  He didn't bother saying anything, just pushed his plate away and stood up, walking as calmly as he could across the floor to the far wall, ducking into the corridor. As soon as he turned the corner and was out of sight from everyone else he leant against the wall, arms braced on either side of his head as he tried to focus on his breathing.  He couldn't panic now - if he did, it'd fuck everything up. Or fuck it up more, he corrected himself. The fact Gus was dead was already beyond fucked up.  
"If you're gonna puke, at least try not to get it on the carpet," a familiar voice said from his side and Nicaise let out another breath. For fucks sake. "I don't think Laurent wants to pay the cleaning bill, too."  
"Fuck off, Sky," Nicaise muttered, forehead pressed against the wall.  
When Sky spoke, she sounded closer.  
"I'll fuck off after you let me say-"  
Nicaise groaned, walking down the softly lit corridor towards the bathrooms.  
"Nuca, wait," she hissed, grabbing his arm and yanking him to a stop. He didn't turn around to face her and she huffed. "I'm not here to be a bitch."   
Nicaise laughed. "You're doing a great job at that so far," he retorted and heard her sigh.  
"I came cause I figured you'd need some stress relief today, and I-"  
Nicaise turned. "Are you for fucking real? You came here just to get me to fuck you? And not even cause you want in my pants, but because you somehow think I need in yours?"  
"That's not-"  
"Yeah, it is," he cut in. "Don't even try and pretend otherwise. You came to my brother's funeral for pity sex. As if you think I would actually fuck you again after what you did to Ter?" Nicaise laughed and stepped closer to her, getting his face less than two inches from hers. "Get the fuck out of here," he breathed. "Get away from me, stay away from my family, and get away from here."

...

Eventually, the reception was over. Nicaise trailed after Laurent, climbing in the black limo with Nikandros, Damen and Ter getting in the one behind them. Neither said a word the whole way back to the penthouse. As soon as the engine paused, Nicaise was out of the car and hurrying through the revolving doors, ignoring Jord and Aimeric at the desk as he went straight to the elevator.  
Ter skid to a stop next to him, with the others close behind. As soon as the doors slid open, Ter pushed him inside and up against the back mirror.  
Nicaise whined, wrapping his arms around Ter's neck as he kissed him, rutting against his leg as a week's worth of stress and grief started to catch up.  
By the time the doors opened again, Nicaise was already close. Ter pulled him out of the elevator and up the hallway, Nicaise almost sliding on the waxed floor. Laurent had barely gotten the front door open before Nicaise was stumbling down the hallway after Ter, who was already starting to undo his shirt and fly.   
Ter hauled him into their room, pushing him against the wall next to the door. Nicaise whined loudly, his hips bucking as he tried not to cum. Somehow Ter was still standing against him, undoing Nicaise's shirt and trying to push the suit jacket off his shoulders. Nicaise knew he wasn't going to last long enough for Ter to actually get him out of the suit.  
"Terry - I can't- Terry please," he whimpered. Almost instantly, Ter's hands dropped away from his chest as the man went onto his knees, quickly undoing Nicaise's fly and pulling his waistbands down. Nicaise barely lasted long enough for Ter to take his cock out. He started to cum as soon as Ter's tongue touched his tip.  
Almost as soon as he finished cumming, Ter was standing again and hauling Nicaise over to the bed, pushing his jacket off and tugging sharply at the trousers. In the back of his mind, Nicaise knew they had left the French doors open, but he couldn't make himself care as Ter climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him again.   
"Make me forget, Nico," he murmured against his lips. "Make us both forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs-  
> Innocent - Taylor Swift   
> Appocolypse - Cigarettes after sex   
> If I die young - The Band Perry   
> Hallelujah- Corvyx cover  
> Ghost   
> We might be dead by tomorrow - Soko

**Author's Note:**

> Songs -   
> Don't blink - Kenny Chesney  
> Heartbeat song - Kelly Clarkson   
> I'll be good - Jaymes Young  
> Mercy - Shawn Mendes


End file.
